Guardando o Dragão
by Aeris Lux
Summary: UA - A Companhia Leões Vermelhos dos Guardas e Mercenários de Hogwarts é contratada para guiar um jovem lorde e seus companheiros da cidade de Hogsmeade até a cidade mágica Beco Diagonal. Tradução - Guarding the Dragon, Copper Vixen H/D Slash
1. Uma 'nobre' missão

_**Título: **Guardando o Dragão (Guarding the Dragon)  
**Autora:** Copper Vixen_

_**Sumário: **UA - A Companhia Leões Vermelhos dos Guardas e Mercenários de Hogwarts é contratada para guiar um jovem lorde e seus companheiros da cidade de Hogsmeade até a cidade mágica Beco Diagonal. Sua perigosa jornada estará cheia de acidentes e desconfortáveis momentos, enquanto o grupo viaja lentamente pelo país.  
_

_**Shipper: **Harry/Draco_

_**Beta: **Lady Bogard_

_**Observação: **Essa fic é uma tradução. Os nomes foram deixados no original, mas é possível que alguns nomes podem ter ficado em português. Caso isso ocorra, por favor me avisem.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

--

**Capítulo Um - Uma nobre missão**

A pequena vila de Hogsmeade estava embrulhada em um cobertor de pó branco. Flocos ainda flutuavam suavemente do céu cinza, assentando sobre os telhados das lojas e casas. Chaminés cuspiam grandes quantidades de fumaça preta que se perdiam nas sombras da noite. As ruas estavam áridas, as pegadas lentamente apagadas pela constante enxurrada de neve. Perto do caminho abandonado de Hosgmead, um acampamento se estendia. Cercado por altos muros de pedra, as construções ocupadas pelos homens e mulheres do Guardas e Mercenários de Hogwarts ainda estavam brilhando. Velas iluminavam nas janelas, criando pequenas esferas de luz enquanto a noite se arrastava.

Junto com dois muros, quatro barracas se sustentavam. As longas construções eram casas de indivíduos selecionados, todos escolhidos cuidadosamente pelo seu poder e habilidade. Hogwarts consistia em quatro companhias, os Leões Vermelhos, os Texugos Pretos, as Águias Azuis, e as Cobras Prateadas. Cada companhia dormia, comia, e treinava com os membros de sua unidade. Em seu treinamento, eles aprendiam que isso criava uma unidade dentro da companhia. Todo mundo sabia a força e a fraqueza dos outros membros. Em uma emergência, eles poderiam ser capazes de correr e ajudar uns aos outros, protegendo e atacando com o melhor de suas capacidades. Dessa forma, Hogwarts era uma companhia pra qualquer ocasião.

Dentro das barracas dos Leões Vermelhos, gritaria e bebedeira continuava durante a noite. Os quatorze membros sentados ombro-a-ombro em volta de um vibrante fogo, canecos de Whiskey-de-Fogo deitadas em suas dormentes mãos. Passando sua caneca para Ron para enchê-la, Harry Potter aconchegou-se profundamente em sua grossa capa e jogou sua cabeça pra trás, rindo das palhaçadas de Neville enquanto o outro bruxo tentava explicar alguma coisa em uma voz injuriada. Balançando sua cabeça, ele aceitou a pesada caneca e acenou em agradecimento. Erguendo o vidro até sua boca, ele grunhiu em aborrecimento quando o cotovelo de Seamus acertou seu braço e o whiskey caiu em seu queixo e em frente a sua camiseta. Abaixando a caneca, ele se ergueu com seus braços de lado e encarou nervosamente seu peito.

"Aqui, Harry".Hermione chamou prestativamente, flutuando um guardanapo vermelho pra ele por detrás de Ron.

Um rápido aceno de sua mão trouxe o pano voador para seus dedos molhados. Resmungando sobre sua respiração, ele limpou o whiskey e enrugou seu nariz ao forte cheiro no tecido. "Obrigado", ele disse, segurando o manchado lenço pra ela. Erguendo sua sobrancelha, a morena o encarou. Franzindo as suas, ele rolou os olhos e puxou sua varinha do seu cinto. Umas poucas palavras sussurradas e a roupa retornavam pra sua condição inicial.

Uma afiada tosse e a batida da porta principal fez todos dispararem em pé e girarem em volta. Whiskey derramaram e cadeiras caíram contra o chão de madeira quando todo mundo ergueu as varinhas pro indivíduo parado na frente deles. Rostos empalideceram, varinhas foram guardadas em seus lugares e canecos de whiskey estavam escondidos atrás das costas.

"As coisas não mudaram nada desde que eu ocupei uma cama nesse barracão, não é?" Capitão Moody falou lentamente, braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Finos cabelos prateados apontados em várias direções enquanto ele andava lentamente em volta deles, saltos da bota fazendo barulho no silêncio da sala. "Dumbledore quer ver você em seu escritório, Potter".

"Sim senhor".Harry falou, cumprimentando com sua mão direita. Seu rosto brilhou vermelho quando ele sentiu a pressão fria de vidro contra sua nuca. Pigarreio e tosses forçadas quase não escondiam as risadas de divertimento de seus amigos e colegas de time atrás dele. Atirando a eles um olhar que prometia vingança, ele saiu atrás de seu capitão.

Sorrindo de lado, Moody estendeu sua mão e aceitou o copo enquanto Harry passava com dificuldade por ele. Erguendo a caneca em um silencioso brinde, ele jogou o conteúdo fora antes de jogar o vidro vazio para Seamus. Chocado, o jovem bruxo mal conseguiu pegá-la antes de atingir o chão e quebrar. "Eu sugiro que vocês todos vão pra cama". Ele ordenou com um sorriso, dando um acedo de adeus antes de se virar e sair da sala. Uma ligeira brisa serpenteou na sala quando a porta se fechou com força atrás dele, mandando calafrios pela espinha.

"Saúde". Ron murmurou, terminando o resto de seu Whiskey-de-Fogo e levantando-se. Esfregando suas mãos juntas, ele jogou outra lenha no fogo e começou a seguir para o quarto. Seguindo seu exemplo, os Leões Vermelhos começaram a se arrumar e seguir para suas acomodações. Cadeiras retornaram as mesas e malas foram deslizadas pra debaixo de camas. Enquanto as garotas seguiram seu caminho para o banheiro que era junto com os quartos de dormir, os bruxos mudaram os pijamas e apagaram as velas. Muitos minutos depois, os treze bruxos e bruxas subiram em suas camas e aninharam-se de baixo dos cobertores vermelhos.

"O que você acha que o velho Dumbledore quer com Harry?" Seamus perguntou molemente, rindo do ressonante ronco que surgiu do canto de Neville do quarto. O alto chiado do colchão anunciou que a posição do pequeno bruxo mudou, umas poucas palavras sussurradas acabaram com o ronco antes de novamente ele recomeçar. "Nós deveríamos realmente deixar isso fixo".

"Quem sabe o que Dumbledore quer, vamos só dormir um pouco". Fred disse alto do final do quarto. Resmungos em acordo soaram antes do silêncio se assentar na barraca.

XxXxX

Harry bateu fortemente na porta do escritório de Albus Dumbledore, arrastando o pé no lugar enquanto ele esperava por resposta. Balançando seus dedos na esperança de ter alguma sensação de volta neles, ele arqueou profundamente em seu casaco e balançou a cabeça. Passando os dedos vermelhos pelo cabelo preto, ele tirou a neve do topo de sua cabeça antes de abrirem a porta.

"Ah, Harry". Albus Dumbledore vociferou em alegria, erguendo e mantendo a mão esticada. Caminhando pra frente, o bruxo moreno apertou a mão oferecida antes de enfiar suas formigantes mãos no fundo de seus bolsos. Acendo para Harry ir até o fogo, o velho bruxo sentou em sua mesa. "Eu, recentemente, recebi uma carta do Lord Malfoy. Ele deseja contratar vários guardas para ir com seu filho até o Beco Diagonal. Já que as Águias e os Texugos já estão ocupados, eu sinto a necessidade de eleger o seu time".

Harry fez uma careta e esticou suas mãos para o fogo. De todos os trabalhos que eles podiam ser contratados pra fazer, cuidar de crianças de nobres era o pior. Viagens de carruagem, eixo de vagões quebrados, cavalos enlameados, e avalanches destruindo estradas antes de seu time deixar a barraca. "Senhor, me desculpe por ser presunçoso, mas os Cobras também estão livres". Harry pontuou, rezando que ele pudesse tirar o trabalho de seus ombros para Theodore e os Cobras.

"Eu sei bem disso, Potter". Dumbledore disse, seu contentamento caindo lentamente. "Seus Leões estão ficando preguiçosos com o frio. A última missão que vocês pegaram foi há três semanas. Desde lá todos vocês tem treinado e dormido".

Acenando em derrota, Harry abaixou seu olhar e acenou. Deslizando pra ficar em frente à mesa de madeira, ele estendeu sua mão e aceitou a pilha de pergaminho que o velho bruxo ofereceu. "Quando partimos?" Ele perguntou, pegando a primeira página e conferindo a escrita. Um alto silvo quebrou o silêncio, fazendo ele pular e derrubar os papéis, mão procurando sua varinha. Ficando vermelho à alta risada emitida por Albus, ele guardou sua varinha. O relógio continuou a soar, ignorante com sua quase destruição.

Quando o último silvo parou, o bruxo mais velho dobrou seus braços e se inclinou sem sua mesa pra assistir Harry pegar os espalhados papéis. "Hoje". Ele anunciou, olhos azuis brilhando enquanto o olhar do jovem bruxo pulou até o dele.

"Hoje?" Harry repetiu, mãos tremendo na pasta. Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas diante do sorriso de Albus Dumbledore. Ficando em pé, ele segurou o arquivo e cumprimentou. "Eu suponho que é melhor voltar pra cama então, não é?" Ele soltou, deixando o arquivo na confusa mesa e saiu silenciosamente da pequena câmara.

Balançando sua cabeça em raiva, ele pisou todo o caminho pra fora do prédio principal, parando no jardim. Ele inclinou seu olhar pro céu noturno, ignorando os flocos gelados que caiam pra descansaram em sua face virada. Resmungando, ele mirou um chute em um banco de neve antes de seguir a diante. O quartel dos Leões Vermelhos estava silencioso quando ele entrou, roncos e sussurros preenchendo o quarto aqui e ali. Tirando sua roupa, ele caiu na cama sem um pensamento para escovar os dentes. Sua mente ainda tentando superar a jogada do velho bruxo. Enterrando seu rosto em seu travesseiro, ele rangeu seus dentes e tentou ter algum sono.

XxXxX

A Mansão Malfoy brilhava suavemente abaixo do céu cinza. A grande propriedade estava completamente escura, a única luz sendo emitida da única grande janela do terceiro andar. Em pé no centro de seu quarto, Draco Malfoy atirou um rebelde olhar para as roupas espalhadas pelo piso encarpetado. Próximo, uma mala cheia, estava com a tampa fechada e parecia preparada para os dias de viagem.

"Eu não vejo por que nós não podemos ir de flú ou aparatar". Ele lamentou-se nervosamente, dando a sua segunda mala um leve chute enquanto ele passava por ela. Esfregando suas mãos juntas, ele sentou e começou a encher a caixa de madeira na esperança que dessa vez todas as coisas caberiam.

"Eu acho que ele está tentando nos ensinar algum tipo de lição". Blaise começou de onde ele estava, sentado em cima de sua já pronta mala. Mordiscando seu lábio inferior, ele inclinou sua cabeça e o observou os esforços de Draco.

"Bem, é uma bem maldosa".O loiro reclamou, sentando em sua mala e tentando ligar os fechos. Pulando, ele sorriu vitorioso quando a fechadura ficou no lugar. "Viajando por um país selvagem com somente quatorze pessoas pra nos proteger".

"Será divertido". Pansy murmurou exausta, erguendo sua cabeça de seu travesseiro enquanto ela olhava de um para outro. Sorrindo para os idênticos sorrisos forçados no rosto dos bruxos, ela sentou-se e bocejou. "Bem, nós iremos passar a viagem inteira juntos. Nós podemos planejar nosso itinerário e fazer uma lista com todas as coisas que precisamos e queremos fazer".

Erguendo-se de sua mala, Draco pegou as roupas que ele planejava usar e deixou em cima de sua mesa. Balançando sua cabeça, ele correu uma mão pela grossa capa de veludo antes de olhar pra cima. "Você não considerou o fato de que Severus estará viajando conosco, não é?" Ele ronronou, sorrindo quando ambos seus amigos engoliram em seco. "Vocês não pensaram realmente que meu pai permitiria que eu viajasse sem um acompanhante apropriado, pensaram?".

"Aquele estraga prazeres!" Pansy arfou, gemendo e caindo de costas. Lamentando, ela ergueu as mãos e abaixou-as no rosto. "Ele irá nos fazer estudar a viagem inteira! Isso é horrível".

Rindo, Draco se arrumou em frente ao fogo. Sorrindo, ele ergueu suas mãos até as crepitantes chamas e acenou em prazer. "Como se ele confiasse minha segurança a quatorze estranhos. Embora eu ache que seus pais tem alguma coisa a ver com isso".O loiro ponderou, cruzando suas pernas e encarando pensativamente seus amigos.

Concordando com sua cabeça miseravelmente, Blaise se ergueu e começou a marchar, seus pés silenciosos mal tocando o chão. "Papai disse que ia falar com seu pai antes de sairmos. Eu presumo que ele queria falar sobre guardas ou algo do tipo".

"Olhe pelo lado positivo", Pansy disse. Rolando pra fora da cama, ela marchou pelo quarto e sentou na cadeira em frente a Draco. "Talvez nós consigamos ver Theodore. Ele foi admitido em Hogwarts muitos anos atrás."

"Eu nunca entendi o que você viu nele". Draco e Blaise falaram em coro, trocando um olhar entre eles. Rindo da expressão de aborrecimento de Pansy, os dois pararam à quase inaudível batida na porta.

O portal deslizou lentamente e Severus Snape espiou da entrada, olhos negros encontrando os três no lugar. "Eu sugiro que todos vocês vão para cama".Ele murmurou quietamente, uma pálida mão indo até a maçaneta em aviso quando Draco abriu sua boca pra retrucar a ordem.

"Sim, senhor". Pansy sussurrou, levantando-se e rapidamente saindo do quarto. Sua suave despedida fez Blaise se erguer e passar lentamente por Snape. Um aceno de adeus foi sua única reação.

"Boa noite, Draco".Snape disse em aviso, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Rolando seus olhos, Draco falou 'estraga-prazeres' para a porta antes de encarar as chamas. Escorregando no conforto da cadeira, ele fechou seus olhos e se afundou em pensamentos.

--

**NdT: **Oi pessoal!

Mais uma fic pra vocês aí... essa é uma fic bem legal, espero que vocês gostem!  
Em inglês ela contém 22 capítulos. Vou postar dois hoje e vou tentar ir postando 1 por semana. Então semana que vem tem o três.  
Espero que os fãs de Harry e Draco gostem.

Beijos e façam uma tradutora feliz! xD


	2. Conhecendo os Leões Vermelhos

**Capítulo Dois - Conhecendo os Leões Vermelhos**

O pátio de Hogwarts estava fervilhando com atividade. No meio da clareira de neve, os Leões Vermelhos freneticamente preparam-se para sua repentina viagem. Com alforjes pra guardar e cavalos pra preparar, todos estavam tensos. Batendo ombros e afiando armas, eles descuidadamente completaram as tarefas que tinham se tornado a segunda natureza deles. Dentro da hora, eles eram esperados para partir para o Beco Diagonal com seus nobres no reboque.

Uma das carruagens de Hogwarts estava no centro da espaçosa área. Pintada de preto, tinha eixos ornados com ferro frio e desenhos de dragão para um suporte a mais. As rodas tinham sido mudadas com a chegada da neve, pequenas estacas saiam da madeira para ajudar com a ladeira deslizante. Dentro, o assento estava acolchoado espessamente com um tecido verde esmeralda e havia bastante espaço pra ficar em pé. Preenchida com acentos para longos dias, a carruagem tinha sido customizada para Hogwarts há muitos anos atrás.

Suspirando, Neville descansou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Tip. Esfolegando em desgosto, o Trestálio balançou sua cabeça e relinchou. O barulho sacudiu o bruxo faminto. Cobrindo sua boca, balanceou pra fora do estábulo e tropeçou no canto da construção. Fechando seus olhos, ele sentiu seu estomago pesado enquanto ele vomitava.

"Ei!" O afiado grito fez ele choramingar e erguer os dedos para sua cabeça antes de abrir seus olhos em medo. Encarando as botas sujas com vômito, ele se encolheu antes de erguer seu olhar. Terry Boot mordiscou um lábio em raiva quando ele puxou e viu seus dedos na frente da capa de Neville.

Neville se mexeu contra o aperto e se inclinou pra trás, seu berro por ajuda abruptamente parado por um punho em seu rosto. Balançando pra trás, ele caiu de bunda, olhos aumentando enquanto Terry andava até ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Dean falou alto quando ele veio correndo até o celeiro. Vendo seu amigo tentando se arrastar pra longe do Águia, ele soltou um rosnado de desaforo e correu pra frente. Batendo em Boot, ele agitou sua mão e golpeou o outro bruxo. O par caiu em falso, gritando, urrando em uma pilha de alguém batendo em alguém.

"Dean!" Seamus gritou, agarrando a parte de trás da capa de Boot e tentando tirá-lo de cima do outro Leão. Dentre segundos, ambas as barracas dos Águias Azuis e Leões Vermelhos estavam vazias. Não se importando em quem eles batiam, as duas companhias batiam em qualquer coisa que não usava suas cores. Cavalos relincharam quando pessoas caiam em cima deles, balançando suas cabeças e batendo com as rédeas em esforço para se verem livres. Assistindo da segurança de seus dormitórios, os Cobras e os Texugos fizeram rápidas apostas na pequena guerra.

"Isso é o bastante!" Moody rugiu, irrompendo pelas portas da construção principal. Atrás deles, vários outros Capitães rolaram seus olhos e balançaram suas mãos em desapontamento antes de voltarem para o calor do salão de jantar. Não havia amor perdido entre os Águias e os Leões, ambas companhias ansiosas e tentando lutar contra o outro se tivessem chance, se levantaram.

Torcendo de suas barracas, os Cobras aplaudiram quando O Capitão Moody, com coragem, tentou separar os briguentos pares. De qualquer forma, assim que ele se afastou de uma dupla que ele tinha separado, eles se olharam e continuaram sua batalha. Foi no meio disso que uma carruagem puxada por quatro cavalos trotou pelos portões.

XxXxX

Harry correu um dedo sobre o mapa e lançou um olhar quando Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em acordo. Havia muitos caminhos que poderiam pegar para o Beco Diagonal. Cada um tinha atalhos e seus benefícios. Pegar a estrada que contornava pelo Trecho Norte era perigoso, mas reduziria a viagem em dois dias. De lá, a companhia pegaria um barco e atravessaria o Lago Ludwyn para a cidade de Haardein.

"Eu não estou certo sobre atravessar a Floresta Branca". O bruxo moreno murmurou, rolando sua varinha em sua mão enquanto olhava para o mapa.

"A única outra opção é viajar na fronteira do território de Lord Voldemort". Albus respondeu, apontando para a área do mapa que brilhava em preto. Ninguém se aproximava das terras de Voldemort por medo de morrer. O bruxo negro afundado em Arte das Trevas, torturando pessoas brutalmente em sua procura por conhecimento.

Aumentando seus olhos, Harry balançou sua cabeça e deslizou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Floresta Branca então". Ele resmungou, pouco surpreso com o arrepio que passou por ele. Inserindo um dedo no mapa, ele grunhiu ante a impossibilidade de ficar longe de perigo. "Eu não acredito nisso. Por que diabos eles não podem só aparatar?" Ele exigiu, tomando um rápido gole de chá que Albus tinha oferecido a ele quando ele entrou no escritório.

"Lord Malfoy está planejando uma festa de aniversário surpresa para seu filho e achou que essa era a única maneira de mantê-la em segredo".Dumbledore explicou, deslizando um pote de chocolate perto de Harry e gestuando para ele experimentar um.

Boca abrindo, Harry sentou novamente em sua cadeira. "Deixa-me ver se entendi. Em nome da surpresa, minha companhia é esperada em levar esse nobre por metade do país enquanto tentamos evitar Comensais da Morte e Fenrir Greyback". Ele repreendeu, batendo suas mãos na mesa. Zombando com raiva, ele deslizou de sua cadeira e andou em voltas na sala.

"Isso mesmo, Harry".Dumbledore disse pacientemente, enchendo sua xícara de chá enquanto ignorava os rosnados e resmungos de Harry. "Sua equipe é perfeitamente preparada e treinada para esse tipo de trabalho. Vocês podem não ter tanta experiência quanto às outras companhias, mas eu sempre recebi excelentes respostas das pessoas que empregaram vocês".

"Este não é o ponto! O que você está pedindo é praticamente impossível".Harry gritou, girando em volta e encarando o velho bruxo. "Se eu perder um dos membros de minha equipe nessa viagem suicida, eu estou fora".Dando um último aceno, ele coletou seu mapa e deixou a sala, parando para pegar seu alforje de couro preto e jogando o mapa dobrado dentro. Resmungando infeliz sobre sua respiração, ele decidiu seguir em direção dos estábulos para que ele pudesse esfriar antes de falar com seus amigos.

XxXxX

Passando através do túnel subterrâneo, ele entrou na pequena sala e pegou sua sela. O couro estava profundamente preto, marcado com várias destaques pratas em certos intervalos. Colocando no ombro a pesada sela, ele deixou a sala e fechou a porta. Balançando a cabeça, ele franziu as sobrancelhas para os gritos e berros vindo do pátio. Suspirando, ele balançou a cabeça quando ele ouviu Moody gritando em raiva. Jogando sua sela sobre a parede da cocheira, ele sorriu e sussurrou para sua montaria. Curvando-se, ele retirou uma pequena embalagem do fundo de seu alforje. Desenrolando-o, ele jogou o furão ensangüentado para o hipogrifo e assistiu quando a enorme criatura pegou a presa em pleno ar.

"Como está você, BlackHeart?" Ele murmurou, esticando uma mão para fazer carinho no pescoço cheio de penas do animal. Sua familiaridade com o hipogrifo preto o permitiu se aproximar e alimentar o animal sem medo de ser atacado. Suspirando, ele abriu a porta da cocheira e entrou no apertado espaço. Sem um pensamento para o barulho no pátio, ele começou a preparar sua montaria para a viagem.

XxXxX

Os olhos de Draco alargaram quando ele seguiu Severus do confinamento da carruagem Malfoy. Ele permitiu Blaise usar seu ombro como apoio quando ele desceu da carruagem. Parado perto da carruagem com sua boca aberta, ele ignorou os pedidos de ajuda de Pansy até que ela puxou seu claro cabelo. Ainda assistindo sobre seu ombro, ele ergueu uma mão e ajudou a bruxa descer, sorrindo de lado quando ela engasgou em choque. Na frente deles, uma guerra acontecia. Punhos voavam e sangue escoria pelos rostos enquanto um velho bruxo gritava ameaças e maldições para os soldados lutadores.

"E você disse que isso seria entediante". Blaise acusou Draco, piscando em divertimento quando um bruxo puxou a roupa de outro sobre sua cabeça antes de balançá-lo pra longe e disparou para a próxima pessoa que tinha dado um encontrão com ele.

Pansy assobiou em simpatia quando uma bruxa com cabelo preto arrancou um pedaço de cabelo vermelho da cabeça de uma bruxa vestida de preto e dourado. Berrando em dor, a ruiva tropeçou pra longe quando uma bruxa com um cabelo castanho grosso olhou a bruxa de cabelos pretos raivosamente. "Isso deve ter machucado terrivelmente". Ela sussurrou, mordendo seus dentes quando a ruiva girou em volta e bateu o punho no rosto da bruxa de cabelos pretos. Esquecendo as duas, a bruxa morena se virou para ajudar outra pessoa.

"Animais".Severus cortou, contorcendo sua capa quando dois corpos embolados rolaram perto de suas botas. Olhando em volta, ele torceu o nariz e começou a puxar suas coisas de volta pra carruagem. "Nós estamos partindo. Seu pai pode encontrar outros meios de nos proteger".

Caminhando em volta de seu padrinho e acompanhante, Draco assistiu em temor quando um par de ruivos gêmeos lutava com um par de bruxos vestidos em azul com perfeita sincronia. "Impressionante", ele murmurou. Caprichando na sobrancelha, ele cruzou os braços. "Eu acredito que esses guardas serão proteção o bastante. Além do que, eu realmente não quero que meu pai tenha trabalho pra encontrar outras pessoas". A profunda inspiração de Pansy fez ele olhar pra ela antes de seguir seu olhar.

"Oh nossa".Ele disse em apreciação. Parado na porta do estábulo estava um bruxo de cabelos pretos por volta de sua idade. Vestido em preto e vermelho, o bruxo balançou sua cabeça e franziu o rosto antes de sair das sombras. Trotando com ele estava um grande hipogrifo selado.

"Merlim!" Blaise se engasgou, seus olhos olhando o animal preto. Curvando o pescoço, a besta guinchou antes de abrir suas grandes asas e se lançou para o céu. O bruxo de cabelos pretos assistiu o vôo do animal antes de arregaçar as mangas e deslizar para o campo de batalha. Dentre o momento de sua chegada, os lutadores estavam dispersos. Mancando pelo pátio, os preto e azuis Águias atiravam ameaças vazias para os ofegantes Leões.

"Nós gostaríamos de ver você tentar isso!" Um dos ruivos rosnou, balançando um punho sobre sua cabeça em aviso. Parado no agora silencioso pátio, as bruxas e bruxos vestidos em preto e vermelho deram uma indiferente torcida enquanto limpavam o sangue em seus rostos e as articulações dos dedos.

"Alguém gostaria de explicar o que acabou de acontecer?" O bruxo moreno perguntou, olhando em volta.

Trocando gracejos, os gêmeos puxaram um pequeno bruxo pra frente. Dando um tapinha de orgulho em sue ombro, eles responderam a pergunta do outro bruxo. "Neville vomitou sobre as novas botas de Terry".

"Maravilhoso. Agora, peguem seus cavalos pra que nós podemos partir. Hermione veja se Tip e Top estão arrumados. Ron sele o cavalo de Hermione quando você acabar com seu pônei". Ordens lançadas, o bruxo moreno andou até eles com uma séria expressão no rosto. "Minhas desculpas".

"Sem problemas".Blaise e Draco disseram juntos, ambos oferecendo suas mãos enquanto eles encaravam brilhantes esmeraldas.

"Harry Potter, Líder da Companhia".O bruxo moreno murmurou, sorrindo quando seus olhos viajaram pelo pequeno grupo parado em sua frente.

"Draco".Grasnou Draco, apertando a bronzeada mão que deslizou na sua. Balançando a mão de Harry, ele estava decidindo soltar ou não quando o hipogrifo pousou quietamente. Quando o animal preto estalou o pescoço e assobiou, Draco fez sua decisão e se afastou, soltando a mão calosa.

"Eu sou Blaise, e essa é Pansy".Blaise disse em uma tremida voz, andando de lado quando ele parou atrás de Severus que estava encarando Harry.

"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Se vocês puderem entrar na carruagem, será uma breve espera até nós estarmos prontos pra partir".Harry disse, apontando sobre seu ombro para a carruagem preta.

"Por favor".Severus resmungou, passando por Harry e dando ao hipogrifo uma longa encarada quando ele fez seu caminho até o transporte. Abrindo a porta, ele entrou sem ajuda e ordenou para eles. "Agora".

Draco e Blaise rolaram seus olhos ao comando, mas uniram seus braços ao de Pansy e foram até a carruagem. "Essa vai ser a melhor viagem de todas".

--

**NdT:** Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo!


	3. Uma pequena confrontação

**Capítulo Três - Uma pequena confrontação**

O rangido do couro e madeira era o único barulho que quebrava o silêncio da confortável carruagem. Bem, isso e o monótono zumbido da voz do acompanhante deles. Draco rolou seus olhos quando Snape perguntou a Pansy sobre um capítulo do livro de história deles, ignorando o olhar assassino que a loira¹ atirou nele. Fechando seu próprio livro, ele procurou e levantou a ponta da cortina verde sobre a janela. Neve cobrindo montanhas era a única coisa interessante dentro do seu campo de visão. Os Leões Vermelhos tinham se dividido em dois grupos pequenos, o primeiro cuidando da retaguarda enquanto o segundo ia à frente da carruagem. Suspirando, ele encostou-se ao banco e fechou seus olhos.

"Draco eu fiz uma pergunta a você".Severus murmurou suavemente, virando a página do texto que ele estava lendo. Espreitando o jovem bruxo, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha negra.

Abrindo um olho, Draco considerou fingir dormir. O ligeiro chute que alguém deu em sua perna fez ele se assustar e sentar direito, passando dedos em sua dolorida perna. "Merda Blaise, isso doeu!" Ele gritou, encarando seu amigo moreno. Olhos cerrados, ele mirou a ponta de sua bota para a perna de Blaise e chutou. O repentino sopro de ar que saiu dos pulmões de Severus fez ele congelar. "Desculpe?".

Puxando sua perna para seu colo, o bruxo mais velho massageou a área atingida com seus dedos. "Eu sei que é difícil para você se concentrar por um longo tempo, Draco, mas eu insisto que você preste atenção".Severus rosnou através de seus dentes fechados. Tirando sua varinha, ele murmurou um feitiço e suspirou quando a dor rapidamente começou a sumir.

"Severus, nós estamos entediados". Draco queixou-se em favor de seus amigos, colocando seu livro de lado e deixando as mãos no colo. Deitando sua cabeça pra trás, ele gestuou para a janela fechada. "Não podemos cavalgar lá fora pelo menos por um tempo?".

"Eu realmente não acho que isso seria apropriado".Resmungou Severus, fechando seu próprio livro e olhando para os rostos aborrecidos de seus encarregados. Vendo o tédio e o começo da formação de uma expressão de raiva, ele suspirou e desmoronou em seu assento. "Certo, vão, mas não venham chorando pra mim quando você ficarem gripados".

"Obrigado Severus!" Draco gritou, agarrando sua capa e colocando nos ombros. Pansy e Blaise pareceram tão aliviados quanto, pegando suas capas e luvas quando Draco saiu pela abertura no teto da carruagem. Dando os braços, eles esperaram a carruagem parar completamente antes de abrir a porta.

"Doce liberdade". Pansy suspirou, erguendo seu rosto para o céu. A enfraquecida fatia de sol podia ser vista, espiando de detrás de uma fofa nuvem cinza flutuando acima deles. Estendendo suas mãos, ela permitiu Draco e Blaise ajudarem-na a descer.

A sombra que caiu sobre eles os fez congelar, antes de olharem pra cima. Sentado atrás deles em cima do gigante hipogrifo preto, Harry Potter olhou pra baixo, para eles. Suas mãos descansavam no plumado pescoço do animal, movendo-se lentamente em um ausente carinho. "Poderia saber o que vocês estão fazendo?" Ele perguntou educadamente, o tom de ordem em sua voz fez Draco se mover desconfortavelmente.

Oferecendo ao guarda moreno um pequeno sorriso, Draco foi pra frente e ergueu uma mão. Vendo os dedos se movendo na direção de seu rosto, o hipogrifo assobiou e mexeu a cabeça. Puxando sua mão de volta, o loiro encarou o chão e cavou um pequeno buraco na neve com sua bota. "A carruagem estava asfixiante. Nós estávamos esperando poder cavalgar aqui fora por um tempo. Se estiver tudo bem pra você?".

Olhos esmeraldas se estreitaram por um momento enquanto Harry olhava em volta deles para a neve cobrindo as montanhas. Balançando sua cabeça lentamente, ele descansou uma mão enluvada em sua coxa e arrumou sua postura. "Eu acho que não".Ele definiu simplesmente, sua outra mão gestuando largamente para o cenário que os envolvia. "O risco é muito grande de que seremos atacados. É muito mais seguro se você ir à carruagem".

"Eu não quero ir à carruagem mais".Draco rosnou por entre os dentes, tirando a mão de Blaise de seu ombro. Plantando suas mãos enluvadas no quadril, ele deu um passo a frente em uma tentativa de invadir o espaço pessoal do outro bruxo. O hipogrifo arruinou sua tentativa quando ele abriu suas asas e ergueu-se lentamente, garras da perna dianteira riscando o ar em aviso. "Deixe-nos cavalgar do lado de fora por um tempo e então nós voltamos pra dentro".

Firmando o emplumado, pesado hipogrifo, Harry agitou sua cabeça novamente. "Eu iria preferir que vocês fossem na carruagem, mas se você insiste nessa besteira então eu me submeto. Mas, ao primeiro sinal de perigo, vocês irão voltar para a carruagem sem uma palavra. Se você não fizer isso, eu irei trancar vocês e irão permanecer lá pelo resto da viagem". Uma leve pressão do lado fez o hipogrifo girar em volta e galopar de volta para frente da coluna.

"Obrigado".Draco murmurou sobre sua respiração, aceitando a ajuda do motorista para sentar no banco. Respirando profundamente, ele sorriu e se inclinou contra a carruagem, do lado dele, Pansy sentou no colo de Blaise e colocou um cobertor que ela tinha trazido com ela sobre suas pernas. Neville, o bruxo que tinha vomitado seus biscoitos sobre a bota de alguém, puxou as rédeas e deu a ordem para continuarem.

Deslocando-se desconfortavelmente na dura madeira, ele olhou pra frente para onde Harry ia em silêncio. De cada lado dele, um bruxo ruivo ia. O par falou silenciosamente por um momento antes de dizer alguma coisa para o bruxo moreno. Ao balançar de sua cabeça, eles giraram seus cavalos alados e trotaram até a carruagem. Virando a cabeça de suas montarias, a dupla foi para o flanco da carruagem preta em posição de guarda.

"Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, o que puxa essa carruagem?" Draco perguntou na calmaria, seus calcanhares batendo contra a parte de baixo do banco. Colocando sua capa, ele se envolveu com ela e esperou uma resposta.

Neville olhou pra ele de lado por um momento. "Trestálios".Ele respondeu finalmente, rosto pálido quando ele olhou pra frente. Cacarejando alto, ele moveu rapidamente uma das rédeas e chamou. "Mais forte Top!" Seu choramingo pareceu ecoar por um momento no silêncio.

"Testrálios". Draco sussurrou suavemente, franzindo seus olhos e olhando pro lugar vazio a frente. O único sinal de que tinha alguma coisa lá era a impressão de cascos que apareciam em alguns momentos. "Você pode vê-los?".

Virando sua cabeça, Neville concordou com vigor. "Todos nós podemos".Draco fez uma careta e murmurou uma desculpa. Tremendo, ele esfregou suas mãos enluvadas juntas. Somente pessoas que tinham visto a morte poderiam ver Testrálios. Eram soldados, entretanto, cada um deles provavelmente assistiu um amigo ou inimigo morrer em batalha.

A carruagem deu um solavanco repentinamente, deslizando na neve da beirada da estrada. Neville se ergueu rapidamente, estalando as rédeas e gritando encorajamento para os obviamente, animais agitados. Quando a carruagem inclinou para o lado para parar, o pequeno bruxo rosnou antes de pular do banco do motorista. Rostos pálidos, ambos, Pansy e Blaise agarraram com força o suporte antes deles caírem.

"Por que paramos?" Snape rosnou, saindo da carruagem e olhando para os guardas em movimento.

"Estamos presos".Harry retornou afiadamente, deslizando pelas costas de sua montaria e andando até onde Neville se ajoelhava para examinar a roda quebrada. "Quão ruim é?".

Balançando sua cabeça, Neville se ergueu e limpou a neve de seus joelhos. "Está boa e presa. Eu sabia que nós deveríamos ter colocado os esquis".Ainda balançando sua cabeça, ele se inclinou para a carruagem e tentou soltá-la.

Vendo que Neville não estava conseguindo, Harry se abaixou e olhou para a roda. "Certo, isso é o que vamos fazer".Harry começou, erguendo suas mãos para chamar a atenção dos Leões Vermelhos. "Hermione, Ginny, se vocês puderem prender seus cavalos com Tip e Top seria muito apreciado. Neville volte para o banco. Fred, George, e eu iremos subir na carruagem e tentar levantá-la levemente para ficar mais fácil para os cavalos. O resto de vocês pode empurrar".

Draco, Blaise, Pansy e Snape se moveram pro lado e ficaram em silêncio, assistindo em fascinação enquanto o grupo inteiro se ajudava pra libertar a carruagem presa. A ritmada pancada de asas e a repentina agitação de neve indicaram que Harry e os gêmeos tinham tomado posição. Com as duas bruxas puxando os freios de seus cavalos e gritando encorajamentos altos, a carruagem se livrou e rolou pra frente rapidamente.

"Bons garotos".Neville falou, pulando pro chão e andando pra ficar em frente da carruagem. Dando palmadas de agradecimento sobre o cansado par, ele acariciou e os agradou quando os outros se mexeram. Blaise e Draco reclamaram seus assentos no banco do motorista, olhos seguindo os movimentos do grupo enquanto eles desamarravam cordas e checavam cavalos em busca de possíveis machucados. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam andando de novo.

"É sempre assim?" Blaise perguntou a Neville, encarando a infinita linha de montanhas.

Bufando, Neville sacudiu de leve sua cabeça e sorriu. "Nós já tivemos em situações piores e ainda conseguimos nos livrar".Ele murmurou, atiçando uma rédea com distração e cacarejando baixinho. Balançando a cabeça em satisfação, Blaise se perdeu em pensamentos.

XxXxX

Harry subiu em sua sela, batendo em BlackHeart com um tapinha enquanto o animal andava infeliz. Ambos preferiam voar, mas com os dois nobres jovens bruxos do lado de fora, era mais seguro permanecer perto caso alguma coisa inesperada acontecesse.

"Eu não vejo por que nós não podemos simplesmente viajar em DragonAir." Ron argumentou alto, balançando sua cabeça quando Hermione começou a debater novamente sua opinião. "Nós nunca teríamos que nos preocupar com toda essa merda. Digo, quando foi a última vez que um dragão ficou preso em um banco de neve?".

"É caro, Ron".Hermione repetiu pela terceira vez, jogando seu cabelo pra trás e arrumando os ombros. Esfolegando, seu cavalo balançou a cabeça e se afastando de uma moita que estava no cobertor branco de neve. Dando palmadinhas animadas no pescoço do animal, ela começou a cantarolar suavemente.

"Eu realmente não acho que caro importa, Hermione. Você viu as jóias que a bruxa está usando?" Ron respondeu, alisando seu pônei na esperança de que o animal aumentasse o passo. Ao invés de aumentar seu passo, o animal dobrou a cabeça e fez vários balanços na esperança de derrubar Ron na neve.

"Possessões materiais não são tudo, Ron. Talvez eles queiram experimentar uma viagem pelo país".Ela sugeriu, recuando quando Ron se uniu desesperadamente ao pescoço de seu pônei.

"Hermione, você está no comando".Harry ordenou com severidade, sua voz ansiosa quebrando o argumento. Em um flash de penas pretas, bruxo e hipogrifo se ergueram para o céu, deixando a pequena procissão em prontidão e preocupados.

"Todos em guarda!" Hermione falou, re-arrumando sua roupa para que ela pudesse puxar sua varinha se precisasse. Suspirando, ela começou a escanear a neve, cobrindo penhascos e fendas.

XxXxX

Harry circundou com BlackHeart lentamente, permitindo o animal voar numa corrente de ar quente gentilmente. Seus olhos escanearam o branco mundo abaixo dele, franzindo quando eles viram a primeira mancha de vermelho. Encorajando sua montaria a descer, ele desmontou e andou na subida desmantelada de neve. A carcaça de um alce estava caída rasgada em cima do acumulado pó. Sangue e ossos estavam espalhados em volta da maior parte do corpo, um sinal óbvio de que haviam sido mais de uma criatura se alimentando. Ajoelhando-se, seus dedos alisaram uma grande impressão de garra muito parecida com a do BlackHeart.

"Grifos".Ele sussurrou suavemente, tirando a neve de uma pequena pena que ele puxou dos restos. Ficando em pé, ele girou lentamente. Seus olhos verdes examinaram o céu aberto, rezando para que o perigoso animal tenha deixado a área e estivesse entocado em outro lugar. Ele considerou o alce congelado antes de chamar seu hipogrifo, assistindo ele trotar avidamente. O animal cantou desejosamente quando ele enterrou o afiado bico na gelada carne. Se inclinando contra o ombro do animal, Harry alisou a brilhante pena e observou o céu.

XxXxX

Harry e BlackHeart voaram sobre o topo da carruagem. Alargando as assas (asas), a dupla pousou no chão em frente a Ron e Hermione. Suspirando em alívio ao retorno de seu líder, todos relaxaram novamente. Varinhas foram guardadas e pequenas armas foram colocadas em seus esconderijos sem um segundo pensamento. Pescando de dentro de seu bolso, Harry ofereceu à bruxa de cabelos cheios uma pequena pena dourada.

Rodando entre seus dedos, ela atirou um rápido olhar ao céu. "Grifos".Ela murmurou, olhando para Harry por cima da brilhante pena. Ao silencioso aceno de confirmação, ela lamentou suavemente. Abaixo dela, seu cavalo sentiu sua agitação e saltou no lugar, orelhas caindo.

"O que é isso?" Draco perguntou de seu lugar na carruagem, olhos no objeto parcialmente bloqueado pelos dedos de Hermione. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, a bruxa devolveu a pequena pena para Harry.

Tirando BlackHeart da estrada, Harry esperou a carruagem chegar ao seu lado antes de erguer a pena. "Grifo".Ele murmurou, soltando a pena de seus dedos quando o loiro aceitou a pequena pena brilhante.

Correndo seus dedos sobre a pena, Draco olhou para o céu. "Você acha que eles ainda estão por aqui?" Ele sussurrou preocupado, mão apertando a suave pena.

"Não, além do que, há coisa pior que podemos encontrar aqui".Harry respondeu, dando um rápido aceno antes de voltar pra frente da procissão.

Tremendo, Draco deslizou a pequena pena em seu bolso. Encarando Blaise, ele puxou sua capa para perto de seu corpo. Enquanto o pequeno grupo continuava sua viagem, o primeiro floco de neve do dia começou a cair.

XxXxX

**NdT:** Oi pessoal. Mais um capítulo aí pra vocês, espero que gostem. Vou tentar ir postando semanalmente, mas não é certo.

Rose Snape Malfoy, Isabella Ann Malfoy e Malu Chan, obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem deixando comentários.


	4. Sob Ataque

**Capítulo Quatro - Sob Ataque**

Draco deslizou silenciosamente do calor da carruagem, tremendo com a repentina friagem. Ele olhou em volta ao aparente acampamento abandonado, parando para se perguntar onde todo mundo estava. No centro da pequena área, um fogo queimava fortemente. A neve nova permanecia imperturbável, embora, nenhuma marca desfigurando a perfeição que tinha caído durante a noite. Tremendo, ele envolveu seus braços em volta de seu peito e olhou pra ter certeza de que todos os cavalos estavam presentes. Ele relaxou quando ele viu que o hipogrifo preto parado sociavelmente entre uma dupla de altos cavalos, suas capas úmidas com a neve derretendo.

Arrastando os pés até uma conveniente árvore, ele engoliu em choque quando a bruxa ruiva pulou de um galho. Ela ofereceu a ele um hesitante sorriso antes de passar por ele. Olhando sobre os ombros, ele balançou sua cabeça antes de rapidamente acabar com seus negócios. Girando, ele fez seu caminho até a carruagem. O repentino aviso de perigo de Ginny foi muito tarde quando ele pisou em um buraco de um pequeno banco de neve. Debaixo dele, a pilha de neve deslocou, fazendo ele levar um tombo.

Gritando quando ele caiu, ele fechou seus olhos quando bateu com o rosto no cobertor gelado. Antes que ele pudesse se mover, um par de braços surgiu da pilha de neve que ele tinha caído. Fazendo uma careta, ele abriu seus olhos e encontrou os furiosos orbes de Harry Potter. Em volta deles, os Leões Vermelhos se ergueram de debaixo da neve como se abrisse uma brecha como baleias no mar. Neve era sacudida de capas e cabelos quando eles levantaram e olharam em volta, procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo.

"Desculpa".Draco sussurrou, soltando-se do firme aperto e fazendo uma péssima corrida até a segurança da carruagem. Derrapando pra dentro, ele bateu a porta e sentou contra o banco.

"Você poderia gentilmente remover a si mesmo do meu colo?" Blaise perguntou afiadamente, empurrando tremulamente Draco de seu colo e para o chão. Rolando seus olhos ao ser acordado tão rudemente, o bruxo negro limpou a neve de suas roupas. "Você está congelando".

Dentes rangendo, Draco deu a Blaise O dedo e aconchegando-se sobre o manto que ele tinha puxado de sua sessão no banco. Enroscando-se sob o grosso material, ele esfregou suas mãos juntas e ouviu o barulho crescendo fora da carruagem.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pansy murmurou enquanto dormia, uma mão se erguendo e esfregando seus olhos. Sua boca caiu quando ela viu Draco enroscado no chão tremendo. Franzindo o rosto para Blaise, ela procurou em seus bolsos por sua varinha.

Suspirando quando vários quentes e secantes feitiços foram colocados neles, Draco fechou seus olhos em prazer. "Obrigado Pansy".Ele sussurrou, atirando um olhar para Blaise. Subindo no banco, ele colocou o manto sobre as pernas e enfiou seus pés embaixo dele. Os três olharam para a forma de Snape dormindo antes de caírem no silêncio.

O repentino balanço da carruagem fez Pansy olhar pela cortina cobrindo a janela. "Nós já estamos partindo".Ela murmurou em choque, suas sobrancelhas desaparecendo debaixo de seu longo cabelo quando ela assistiu vários cavalos passarem trotando pela carruagem. Dando um olhar a Draco, ela cruzou os braços. "O que exatamente você fez?" Ela perguntou alto, ignorando seus avisos de cuidado quando Severus murmurou alguma coisa e virou.

"Eu caí no Harry".Draco soçobrou embaraçosamente, correndo seus dedos pelo seu cabelo quando Blaise riu. Fechando a cara, ele socou Blaise no ombro antes de abrir seu livro de história e fingir interesse em uma guerra que tinha acontecido séculos atrás.

"Como exatamente você conseguiu isso?" Pansy soçobrou simpaticamente, se aproximando e batendo de leve em seus joelhos.

Rolando seus olhos, Draco fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado. "Quando eu saí parecia que não havia ninguém lá, por causa da neve. Eles estavam enterrados e eu acho que eu não estava pensando quando eu tropecei em um pequeno banco de neve".

"Eles estavam dormindo embaixo de neve?" Pansy perguntou interessada, olhos brilhando ao pensamento. Sentando novamente, ela passou um dedo contra seu queixo quando ela considerou a idéia. "Você pensaria que isso seria um pouco frio".

"É, bem, eu acho que eu vou tentar dormir de novo por enquanto".Draco resmungou, se remexendo até ficar confortável. Fechando seus olhos, ele ignorou o choramingo de bebê de Pansy e colocou seu travesseiro embaixo da cabeça. Bocejando, ele se preparou para um breve cochilo.

XxXxX

Hermione balançou sua cabeça e riu suavemente, ignorando o raivoso olhar que Harry atirou para ela. Ainda rindo, ela deslizou uma mão sobre o pescoço de sua montaria e piscou para a sorridente bruxa ruiva cavalgando ao lado dela.

"O olhar do seu rosto".Ela murmurou, sabendo que aquelas poucas palavras seriam o suficiente para incitar o bruxo a argumentar. Seus olhos assistiram os dedos de Harry apertarem as penas de BlackHeart, o hipogrifo chicoteava o longo rabo em perigo ao menor puxão.

"Ele me assustou".Harry cortou, rosto enrubescendo quando a dupla abafou o riso nas suas costas. Soltando o aperto no animal abaixo dele, ele descansou suas mãos nos joelhos. Rosnando aos contínuos sussurros, ele puxou o hipogrifo preto pro ar. Em um chicoteio de penas e um trovejar de cascos, a dupla levantou vôo para o céu. Circulando calmamente sobre a pequena caravana, eles flutuaram gentilmente pela brisa matutina. Espremendo seus olhos, Harry procurou no chão por algum sinal de uma possível emboscada. A neve brilhou com uma camada de gelo, pequenos pontos onde a neve quebrava facilmente. Um pequeno rebanho de Bodes de Montanhas Geladas fugiu da sombra do hipogrifo, seus saltos largos os levando para a segurança de uma pequena caverna.

Mais à frente, ele pôde visualizar a rotação das águas do Lago Ludwyn. Sorrindo ao som do quebrar de ondas, ele impulsionou o hipogrifo pro alto. Asas esticaram e pegaram ar, batendo profundamente alcançando mais altura. Franzindo os olhos, ele permitiu seu olhar varrer pela beirada rochosa das montanhas. Um forte vento varreu a neve, fazendo os flocos brancos correrem pela cadeia de montanhas.

Colocando o capuz de sua capa sobre suas latejantes orelhas, ele olhou de volta para a companhia. Ele acenou com a cabeça quando ele percebeu três indivíduos novos sentados no banco da carruagem.

"Malditos nobres".Ele resmungou, bufando quando BlackHeart grasnou e balançou sua cabeça. Seus olhos franziram repentinamente com o flash de um movimento, dedos enroscando no estofamento de pele das luvas que ele usava. Eles irromperam de um pequeno corte nas pedras da montanha. Penas douradas refletindo a luz do sol quando elas foram para o céu. Quatro grifos rangeram em desafio, bicos abrindo enquanto eles voavam até o hipogrifo e seu cavaleiro. Enterrando seus joelhos na lateral de BlackHeart, Harry procurou por uma de suas armas.

Seus ouvidos pegaram os gritos abaixo quando os Leões Vermelhos entraram em ação. Lutando pela melhor posição defensiva que eles poderiam achar naquelas circunstancias. Embora não houvesse árvores para protegê-los de cima. Sem galhos arqueados para lhes dar alguma vantagem. Eles estavam no aberto, cercados pelos penhascos cobertos de neve que alcançavam os céus.

BlackHeart deslizou de lado rapidamente, inclinando no ar enquanto um grifo se atirou nele. Garras rasparam e arrebataram penas negras, procurando por carne no segundo que a dupla ficou ao alcance. Guinchando em antecipação, o hipogrifo dobrou suas asas e abaixou depois do mergulho do grifo. Harry xingou e apertou suas pernas no flanco de sua montaria, os dedos de uma mão segurado na sela enquanto a outra procurava o frio aço de uma adaga. Ele balançou na sombra de um segundo grifo, punho enluvado batendo com força o peito do animal quando ele tentou evitar as garras.

Eles estavam empurrando ele em direção do chão, forçando ele a desistir dos esforços de um contra-ataque aéreo. BlackHeart rugiu abaixo dele, garras frontais atacando a parte traseira do primeiro grifo. Guinchando em dor, o animal procurou escapar. Asas iluminando e golpeando enquanto a neve que cobria o chão encontrava com eles. O menor animal estava preso embaixo do hipogrifo, seu corpo brilhante, pego repentinamente pelas garras de BlackHeart. Mesmo com as asas abertas, o impacto foi forte. Jogando Harry da sela e mandando-o golpeando o chão. Tossindo por ar, ele ficou de pé e correu até a carruagem.

"PRA DENTRO!" Ele gritou, não se importando em olhar os nobres de boca aberta unidos ao banco. Assobios e gritos acompanharam a morte do grifo preso sob o raivoso hipogrifo, sangue manchando a neve enquanto o animal negro o matava cruelmente. "Ron! Neville! Coloque-os na carruagem!".

"Aproximação!" Ginny gritou, varinha apontada para o borrão dourado descendo do céu. Cavalos bufando e empinando abaixo de seus cavaleiros, cascos afundando profundamente na neve quando eles giravam e saiam da estrada. O bico da besta abriu em um assobio agudo, garras abrindo quando ele agarrou a força as flamejantes asas de um empinado cavalo.

Varinhas perseguiram o vôo do animal, bocas abrindo com várias maldições e feitiços. Flashes de azul e vermelho conectaram com o flexível corpo, parando qualquer futuro grito quando o animal perdeu o controle e caiu sobre a neve. Correndo pra frente com suas espadas em mãos, os gêmeos saltaram sobre o abatido animal e acabando com ele, deslizando agilmente pelo chão e limpando suas lâminas na neve.

"Harry!" Neville gritou em aviso, quase escondido pela carruagem, quando ele puxou um congelado Blaise do banco. Draco permaneceu no topo do assento de madeira, olhando a sombra que caia em cima dele.

Harry apanhou uma pequena lâmina da parte estreita das costas, se colocando em posição antes de se atirar em direção do grifo. A lâmina desviou com o golpe de uma asa, caindo de forma inofensiva no chão quando o animal brilhou e esticou as garras pro loiro. Olhos esmeraldas alargaram quando o loiro continuou congelado. Mergulhando em direção a carruagem, Harry ouviu a proteção de feitiços atirados cegamente no animal, quando seus dedos fixaram-se na capa de Draco. Puxando bruscamente, ele pegou o nobre bruxo quando ele caiu no banco. Enfiou o loiro contra seu peito e abaixou quando garras buscaram sobre o topo do banco.

Empalidecidos olhos encontraram ardentes esmeraldas quando Draco agarrou com força os ombros de Harry. Se sentindo seguro por um momento, ele estava segurando protetoramente nos braços do outro. O perfurante grito de raiva que o grifo soltou ao ataque perdido puxou a dupla pra realidade.

"Eu mandei você entrar na maldita carruagem!" Harry sibilou, atirando Draco na neve próxima a carruagem e ficando em pé. Sua capa escura arrastou em volta dele quando ele se virou e apontou sua varinha para o céu, os outros seguindo seu gesto sem perguntar nada. Os dois restantes grifos voando em círculos sobre o grupo, seus gritos incertos quando eles falharam em erguer os corpos de seus companheiros da neve. Com gritos raivosos, eles viraram e voaram de volta para os cercados penhascos, o dourado de suas penas brilhando antes de eles entrarem nas sombras das cadeias de montanhas.

"Ta todo mundo bem?" Ele perguntou, se afastando do bruxo caído no chão. Ele se curvou e facilmente resgatou sua adaga da neve, dedos distraídos tocando de leve, tirando flocos do metal.

"Alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mas todos estão vivos".Hermione reportou depois de um rápido olhar em volta. Harry fechou seus olhos e acenou em alívio antes de virar no lugar e encarar Draco. "Vá atrás do BlackHeart, Ron".

"O que você vai fazer?" Ginny perguntou ansosamente, assistindo o líder moreno andar de forma decidida até o nobre loiro. Ela deu um tapinha no pescoço de sua montaria quando Harry ignorou sua pergunta, escolhendo continuar sua raivosa marcha até a carruagem. Rolando seus olhos, ela olhou para Hermione e trocou um rápido olhar com a outra bruxa.

Os dedos de Harry agarraram a ponta da capa de Draco quando ele o puxou para ficar em pé. Virando o loiro, ele o empurrou contra a carruagem e apontando um trêmulo dedo para o furo na madeira do banco. "Isso é o quão próximo você esteve da morte".Ele sibilou no ouvido do outro bruxo. Sorrindo quando o corpo de Draco tremeu em seus braços, ele virou ele de volta e sua face ficou sombria. "Na próxima vez que eu der uma ordem, eu espero que você obedeça. Falhe em fazer isso e você pode se considerar morto".

Draco empalideceu as palavras e acenou lentamente, costa pressionada contra a carruagem. Suas mãos fecharam e ele mordeu seu lábio para não argumentar. "Entendido".Ele sussurrou, olhos azuis abaixando para encarar a ponta de suas botas.

"Bom".Harry murmurou, dedos perdendo o aperto quando ele se afastou do loiro. Balançando sua cabeça em desgosto, ele girou em volta e andou até onde Ron estava tentando puxar BlackHeart de cima da carcaça de um grifo. Gestuando pro ruivo se afastar, ele descansou uma suave mão no flanco do animal e sussurrou suavemente.

"Eu vou só... ir e ajudar Hermione".Ron sussurrou, apontando um dedo sobre seus ombros antes de girar e deslizar pela neve até a bruxa.

Harry concordou e correu uma mão sobre as brilhantes penas de BlackHeart, dedos procurando algum ferimento que o animal pudesse ter recebido durante a luta. "Bom menino, BlackHeart. Bom hipogrifo". Ele sussurrou, dando um olhar por cima das costas do animal para a paisagem à frente. Seus olhos foram para o grifo metade enterrado na neve, o bico aberto durante a morte. O animal era magro, seu rosto franzido pela perda de peso. As penas mais sujas do que o usual, a ponta de algumas rasgadas e cortadas. Eles deviam estar desesperados por uma presa. Não fazia sentido. Se eles tivessem comido o alce ontem, eles não deveriam estar famintos o suficientes para atacar um grande grupo de pessoas

"Hermione! Prepare todo mundo, nós estamos nos movendo agora". Ele pediu sobre seu ombro, a mão segurando as rédeas e puxando o sibilante hipogrifo pra longe do grifo morto. Subindo na sela facilmente, ele deu um olhar para a carruagem e acenou com prazer quando ele viu somente Neville sentado no topo do banco. Acenando para os gêmeos e juntando-se a eles em seu rápido trabalho na espada, ele pegou seu lugar na frente do cortejo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ron perguntou, ajustando o punho de sua espada com uma mão enquanto assegurava que sua varinha estava segura.

"Aqueles grifos eram fracos. Muito fracos para serem aqueles que acabaram com o alce que eu encontrei ontem. Eles estavam famintos e sujos".Ele replicou suavemente, os dedos de uma mão descansando em seu joelho.

"Você acha que tem outro clã por aqui?" Ron perguntou, movendo seu peso para ajudar o pônei que ele cavalgava entrar no ritmo. Ele rosnou ao aceno de Harry e abaixou sua testa para descansar em cima da crina de sua montaria. "Eu odeio grifos". Ele murmurou, rindo do bufo do bruxo moreno.

"Você não acha que foi um pouco duro ao lidar com Draco, Harry?" Hermione questionou, empalidecendo quando espreitados olhos esmeraldas viraram pra ela.

"Se eu não tivesse agarrado ele quando eu o agarrei, estaria morto. O que você queria que eu fizesse, me jogar na frente do grifo e gritar 'me pegue'?" Harry exigiu, dedos apertando. BlackHeart bufou e balançou sua cabeça, bico rangendo quando ele rolou um olho para espreitar seu raivoso cavaleiro.

"Não, mas você poderia ao menos ter explicado em uma voz mais gentil".Hermione disse com reprovação, olhando para Ron por apoio. O ruivo estava encarando entretidamente em outra direção, uma mão passando pelo seu pescoço enquanto ele evitava contato ocular.

Bufando em descrença, o bruxo moreno ergueu sua mão e acenou pro resto do grupo adiantado. "Quanto mais cedo cruzarmos o Lago Ludwyn, melhor".Harry soltou, batendo no pescoço de BlackHeart e apressando ele no trote. O resto da caravana seguiu rapidamente, cavalos aumentando o passo e correndo atrás do hipogrifo negro. Protegida cuidadosamente por todos os lados, a carruagem preta chocalhou pela estrada coberta de neve, os indivíduos do lado de dentro sentados silenciosamente durante a viagem.

--

NdT: Oi pessoas. Mais um cap ai pra vocês, espero que gostem! Ah obrigado pelas pessoa sque tem acompanhado a tradução e que mesmo sem comentar leram. Mas reviews são sempre bem vindas, não esqueçam!

Beijoo

ps: talvez o próx atrase um pouco!


	5. Lago Ludwyn

**Capítulo 5 – Lago Ludwyn**

Draco encarou o Lago Ludwyn, sua boca abrindo em choque. Ele segurou a beirada do banco abaixo de si quando a carruagem inclinou levemente, os trestálios e Neville tentando manter a decida controlada. Olhando para Blaise, ele viu o mesmo olhar chocadono rosto do bruxo negro.

"Isso não é um lago". Blaise esganiçou, olhos alargados enquanto assistia uma onda quebrar contra o lado da pequena balsa amarrado perto da doca. Além da pequena faixa da praia, águas escuras rolaram brutalmente. Ondas ergueram-se e bateram contra as pedras e areia, o barulho desse encontro soando como um trovão.

Neville sorriu e puxou seu time para uma parada, amarrando as rédeas no banco e descendo. "O Lago Ludwyn foi amaldiçoado muitos anos atrás. É contado que um homem descobriu que sua amante estava visitando outro homem em Haardein enquanto ele trabalhava. Todo dia ela pegava a balsa e visitava seu outro homem. Não querendo acreditar na fofoca, ele se escondeu atrás de umas pedras da praia em um dia ensolarado. Algum tempo depois, para seu horror, sua jovem amante desceu a encosta e embarcou na balsa. Ele estava com o coração partido".

"Ele estava tão chateado, ele não conseguia ir confrontá-la. Prometendo a si mesmo que nunca permitiria uma coisa assim acontecer novamente, ele se jogou da mesma encosta que ele tinha visto sua amante descer. Quando a mulher retornou, ela foi informada que seu amante tinha se matado. Descobrindo que fora sua culpa, uma noite ela foi até o lago e se matou". Ginny disse baixo, seus olhos nas águas revoltas. Virando para olhar para a dupla, ela sorriu repentinamente antes de se dirigir para a doca.

"Quando as pessoas de Haardein acordaram, o lago estava sombrio e escuro. As águas não estavam paradas, constantemente se erguendo e batendo contra a encosta. Nada do que eles tentaram foi capaz de acalmar o lago". Neville terminou, mão aberta esfregando o espaço vazio na frente da carruagem. Dando a eles uma rápida piscada, ele se virou e foi até onde os Leões Vermelhos estavam se reunindo.

Os dois bruxos se viraram quando a porta da carruagem abriu e Pansy saiu, sua capa e saía imediatamente agitando no forte vento. Sorrindo para a dupla, ela bateu a porta e andou até parar próximo a eles, seu olhar indo até as barulhentas águas à frente. "Você vai ficar bem, Draco?" Ela perguntou suavemente, olhando ele cuidadosamente pelo canto do olho. Seu cabelo loiro escuro solto, longos fios esvoaçando ao lado de seu rosto.

Draco atirou-lhe um olhar de aviso, mãos apertando o escuro tecido de sua capa. Mordendo seus lábios, ele acenou. "Eu vou ficar bem". Ele rosnou, tremendo levemente ao rugido que preencheu o ar enquanto uma larga onda quebrava contra a encosta de rochas.

Blaise cruzou seus braços e mexeu os dedos de seus pés nas botas. "Você tem certeza, Draco? Quer dizer, nós podemos dizer a eles para encontrar outro caminho. Você não tem que fazer isso". Ele murmurou, empalidecendo sob a repentina encarada dos olhos gélidos.

"Eu não tenho medo de um pouco de água". Draco disse afiadamente, o nariz levantado arrogantemente. Seu bufo e postura rude gritavam puro-sangue.

"Isto não é 'um pouco de água'". Pansy pontuou sem misericórdia, gesticulando com uma mão para a cobertura branca rolando junto com a água. "Você não pôde suportar o Mediterrâneo em um cruzeiro. O que te faz pensar que você é capaz de atravessar um lago agitado em uma pequena balsa?".

Draco girou em volta para encarar o par de frente, mãos indo até o quadril enquanto olhos azuis se estreitavam. "Harry Potter não é o tipo de homem que aprecia uma fraqueza que não seja de seu inimigo. Vocês acham que eu não gostaria de exigir que ele encontrasse outro caminho para o Beco Diagonal?". Ele exigiu, as bochechas ficando vermelhas devido ao forte vento e o ar frio. Balançando sua cabeça em raiva, ele girou em volta e lhes deu as costas.

"Certo, mas nós não vamos segurar seus cabelos dessa vez. Você está por conta própria, Draco Malfoy". Pansy atirou, segurando Blaise pela mão e puxando-o para dentro da carruagem.

Balançando seus ombros, Draco cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e se encolheu no calor de sua longa capa. "Eu posso me cuidar sozinho".Ele sussurrou, olhando para as agitadas águas. O lago Ludwyn rugiu em desacordo, altas ondas de água batendo na encosta ao longe.

XxXxX

Harry parou em pé na doca onde a velha balsa de madeira estava atracada. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre seu peito enquanto ele assistia sua equipe embarcar as montarias. Ao lado dele, BlackHeart estalou seu bico e bateu a pata pesadamente. Virando-se, o bruxo de cabelos pretos deslizou uma mão sobre o bico do animal, acalmando-o e sussurrando tranqüilamente para ele.

"Harry".

Fechando seus olhos, ele virou e encontrou os brilhantes orbes de Hermione. A bruxa parou em frente a ele, seu cavalo se mexendo impacientemente atrás dela enquanto assistia seus companheiros sendo embarcados _(**NdT**: não sei se aqui ficou claro, mas a autora se refere ao cavalo de Hermione observando os outros animais)_. Suspirando, Harry ergueu uma mão e correu seus dedos pelos seus cabelos pretos. "Sim?".

"Eu queria pedir desculpas". Hermione murmurou suavemente, mãos brincando nervosamente com as rédeas de sua montaria. Balançando sua cabeça, ela passou um braço em volta do pescoço de seu cavalo e correu sua mão afavelmente no nariz aveludado. "Você nunca nos colocou em perigo. Você reagiu exatamente como Ron ou eu teríamos agido se nós estivéssemos na mesma posição".

Harry inclinou sua cabeça, sobrancelhas arqueando quando ele encarou sua companhia. "Anotado". Ele disse baixo, o olhar indo de Hermione até os sangue-puros discutindo entre si. Ele bufou quando viu Draco erguer o nariz arrogantemente. "Na próxima vez que eu der uma ordem, eu espero que vocês sigam-na. Eu já estou com problemas suficientes tentando proteger Draco sem me preocupar com o que o resto de vocês estão fazendo".

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou sobre os ombros para o loiro parado sozinho na margem. "Eu entendo. Nós te protegemos, Harry". Balançando sua cabeça ao distraído grunhido de acordo do bruxo de cabelos pretos, ela começou a guiar seu cavalo para a doca. "Ele é bem bonitinho". Ela disse para ele, voltando a andar quando o olhar penetrante dele foi para ela.

Bufando, Harry enganchou seus dedos no arreio de BlackHeart e guiou o animal até a balsa. Um movimento de seus dedos fez Neville guiar os testrálios na sua frente, a carruagem batendo nas pedras do caminho.

Minutos depois, a carruagem preta de Hogwarts estava segura no centro do estreito deck de madeira. Blocos de madeira estavam pressionados contra as rodas, prevenindo a carruagem de se mexer perigosamente. Feitiços foram colocados cuidadosamente em volta da carruagem, cada corrente reforçada e segura parecia estar no lugar. Os baús em cima do topo da carruagem tinham sido movidos e reforçados para ajudar a balancear melhor a balsa.

"Nós estamos prontos, Harry". Ron falou, acenando com a mão enquanto assistia Dean e Seamus amarrarem seus cavalos em linha. Bufando, os animais empinaram nervosamente e balançaram suas cabeças. O branco de seus olhos podia ser visto enquanto a balsa rolava pela agitada água, fazendo-os balançar e bater uns nos outros. "Vamos acabar logo com isso!".

Harry sorriu de lado ante a careta de Ron, mão agarrando a grade que circulava a parte mais baixa da balsa. Erguendo seus olhos, ele abaixou a cabeça rapidamente e observou o capitão da balsa mexer sua varinha, soltando o barco da doca.

O balançar do barco piorou assim que eles saíram, ondas batendo na lateral da balsa e respingando no grupo reunido no deck com água e névoa. Água espalhou pela madeira, encharcando botas e capas. Cavalos relincharam nervosamente, cavaleiros atentos para acalmá-los com palavras tranqüilizadoras e mãos suaves. Quando eles adentraram na névoa que pairava no lago revolto, uma pesada chuva começou a cair.

"Nós já estamos nos divertindo?". Ginny perguntou, seu rosto empalidecendo quando a balsa ficou em um ângulo impossível. Ela se enroscou na sela de sua égua, dedos brancos presos na placa com couro.

"Defina divertido!". Hermione pediu ao lado dela, mãos enroladas em sua égua. Ela sorriu quando Ginny rolou os olhos e puxou o capuz de sua capa. Água bateu na lateral da balsa, o borrifo crescendo e chovendo nos cavalos que tremiam.

O som de madeira batendo fez ela virar a cabeça e olhar na direção da carruagem. Uma figura se encolheu contra uma das rodas traseiras, debruçando-se e parecendo vomitar. Estreitando seus olhos contra a névoa que preenchia o ar, ela vislumbrou um cabelo claro. Suspirando, ela ergueu o olhar e procurou por Harry. Acenando para Ginny, ela se soltou de seu cavalo e se moveu cuidadosamente sobre o deck. Apertando a grade que rangia, ela deslizou lentamente pelas tábuas de madeira a procura do líder de cabelos pretos. Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio quando ela o viu parado em pé entre os gêmeos.

"Harry!". Acenando uma mão para chamar sua atenção, ela se encolheu no abrigo de cadeiras da balsa, secando a água de seu cabelo impacientemente. Rolando os olhos quando ele se aproximou graciosamente sem vacilar, ela o puxou para perto pelos ombros e gritou em seu ouvido. "Draco parece estar ficando enjoado! É muito perigoso para ele estar no deck, o que você quer que façamos?".

Harry jogou sua franja para trás e esfregou sua nunca. Ele olhou na direção da carruagem e estreitou seus olhos contra a água que caía. "Quão ruim?". Ele perguntou, segurando Hermione com uma mão rápida quando a balsa inteira sacudiu. Seus olhos esmeraldas ergueram-se para a penumbra que os rodeava, os dedos de uma mão suavemente passando pela madeira de sua varinha em um gesto confortador.

Balançando sua cabeça em exasperação, ela o agarrou pela manga e o arrastou para o aguaceiro, puxando seu capuz sobre seu cabelo distraidamente. Arrastando-o pelo deck enquanto mantinha um firme aperto na amurada, ela parou em frente à carruagem e apontou. Draco tinha um braço lançado entre os raios da roda dianteira, sua cabeça pressionada contra a madeira. Mesmo enquanto o par assistia silenciosamente, sua forma endureceu e ele engasgou. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hermione olhou para Harry. O bater da porta da carruagem soando no vento, quebrou a competição de olhares.

"Eu irei cuidar disso". Ele replicou curto, puxando a gola de sua capa enquanto a água pingava de seu cabelo. Colocando uma mão no meio das costas dela, ele a empurrou na direção do abrigo. "Você está no comando".

"Nós iremos vê-los em Haardein então?". Hermione gritou, lutando contra a força da água que caiu pela murada no deck. Um forte vento puxou sua capa, o puxão tirando o capuz de sua cabeça e soltando seu cabelo no vento.

Harry meramente concordou com a cabeça enquanto ele lutava para andar no deck. Ele passou por Draco cuidadosamente, pegando a porta que balançava e olhando dentro da carruagem para as figuras pálidas antes de fechar e reforçar a porta. A força das ondas batendo contra a lateral da balsa o jogou contra a carruagem, fazendo-o apertar os dentes e juntar suas forças quando ele voltou para a tempestade.

BlackHeart estava entre as montarias dos gêmeos, os três seguros no fundo da balsa embaixo de um pequeno abrigo. Capas enfeitiçadas com feitiços anti-úmidade foram colocadas nos pescoços dos animais na intenção de proteger as penas da água. Ambos cavalos e o hipogrifo preto estavam com suas pernas esticadas, asas metade abertas para ajudar a manter o equilíbrio devido ao movimento do barco.

Assobiando, Harry deslizou cautelosamente em volta dos animais até parar ao lado de BlackHeart. Sussurrando, ele soltou as cordas que prendiam sua cabeça e o puxou. Checando o arreio e a sela, ele apertou o cinturão e virou-se para olhar a água revolta. Chuva caía em pesadas ondas, fazendo o deck brilhar à menor luz.

"Vamos, amigão".Harry gemeu, perdendo o aperto nas rédeas quando o hipogrifo se ergueu nas pernas. Gritando, o animal bateu as asas e se sacudiu nervosamente contra o aperto. "Pra baixo!".

Desistindo com um decepcionado rosnado, o hipogrifo bateu o rabo e colocou sua pata dianteira no deck. Suspirando, Harry olhou de volta para as ondas antes de colocar seu capuz e sair na chuva, o hipogrifo infeliz o seguindo de perto.

XxXxX

Draco estremeceu e olhou seus congelados dedos em volta da madeira da roda da carruagem. Esfregando um dos espinhos curtos que estava fincado na áspera madeira, ele descansou a cabeça no braço. Chuva caía do teto angular da carruagem, rolando pra baixo em sua capa antes de cair no deck. Tremendo, ele tentou tirar seu cabelo do seu rosto com rígidos dedos, ignorando a lembrança das palavras que ele tinha murmurado mais cedo em raiva. O que ele não daria para ter Pansy ou Blaise aconchegados próximo a ele. Tossindo, ele ameaçou vomitar quando o deck abaixo dele se chocou com as ondas que batiam na lateral da balsa.

Ele pulou quando uma mão firme o segurou pelo braço, o tirando de sua posição encolhida. Encarando flamejantes esmeraldas, ele tremeu e tentou colocar sua capa mais próxima a ele.

Adivinhando suas intenções, Harry arrumou a capa mais perto do corpo magro do loiro e colocou o esquecido capuz no lugar. "Levante!" Ele ladrou contra o vento, mão esquerda puxando as rédeas em sua mão.

Draco empalideceu quando ele foi colocado de pé e reto, olhos arregalados quando a forma do hipogrifo surgiu da neblina e bateu nas costas do bruxo moreno. Ele agarrou ansiosamente o braço de Harry enquanto o bruxo mais alto balançava com o peso. "Você está bem?" Sua questão ficou sem resposta, o bruxo em sua frente parecendo mais focado no animal que saltava em volta dele.

"Mantenha seu capuz e não solte a sela de couro".Harry ordenou alto, pegando Draco pela manga e puxando-o para perto de BlackHeart. Assobiando, ele deu um olhar de aviso para o hipogrifo antes de lançar Draco sem cerimônia para a encharcada sela. O loiro começou a berrar ante seu sorriso quando ele ficou sobre um pé antes de se colocar em cima do grande animal.

Os dedos de Draco agarraram o molhado couro, tentando encontrar um firme apoio. O braço que apareceu em volta de sua cintura foi tranqüilizador, assim como um leve aperto que o bruxo moreno pareceu dar nas rédeas. Chuva batia em seu rosto quando Harry levou o grande hipogrifo para o vento, pernas se arrumando atrás dele.

Balançando sua cabeça, BlackHeart impeliu pra trás rapidamente, quase se sentando em suas pernas traseiras. Suas asas estavam abertas e batendo no ar, água espalhando das penas negras. Urrando, o animal virou e abaixou as asas pressionadas na frente.

"Esperto". Harry resmungou, a mão que ele tinha colocado no abdômen de Draco tremendo em raiva. Rolando seus olhos diante da recusa do animal, ele puxou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça do BlackHeart. Um flash de mágica consumiu a face do hipogrifo antes de sumir, deixando pra trás uma bolha vazia. Assobiando em aprovação, o hipogrifo girou em volta e saltou por cima da grade.

Tremendo, Draco enterrou seu rosto no peito de Harry e agarrou fracamente a úmida capa que seu guarda usava. Seu rosto ficou vermelho quando ele sentiu o peito do bruxo retumbar em divertimento. Os movimentos do hipogrifo eram lentos enquanto ele lutava contra o forte vento, asas sobrecarregadas com água aderindo nas asas. A névoa que residia sobre o lago os impediu de ver a frente deles, eles estavam voando cegamente no momento.

"Você está bem?" Harry perguntou, soltando as rédeas e colocando as pontas de sua própria capa em volta de Draco.

Draco fungou e acenou. Seu estomago estava se acalmando, não mais jogado e balançado pelas ondas do lago Ludwyn. "Melhor". Ele resmungou, espiando sobre os ombros de Harry e observando quando a névoa, que tinha se dividido em volta da grande forma de BlackHeart, fechou-se sobre ele. Fechando seus olhos, ele colocou seu nariz na curva do pescoço de Harry e enrolou seus dedos na capa colocada em volta dele.

XxXxX

Pareceu como se a ponta da torre da igreja surgisse da névoa, só revelando-se na frente deles sem aviso. O hipogrifo empinou bruscamente e alargou suas longas asas, preparando para pousar quando Harry deu o sinal. Pousando com um solavanco, Harry deu um tapinha no ombro de BlackHeart em agradecimento e apontou sua cabeça na direção de uma das pequenas ruas. Em seus braços, Draco dormia silenciosamente. As ruas estavam lamacentas e molhadas, lama absorvendo as patas do hipogrifo enquanto eles continuavam em frente. Pequenas lojas estavam silenciosas, seus donos tendo acabado o dia.

O pequeno pub que Harry parou na frente chamava The Wolves Run, estava com a placa balançando ao vento. Harry olhou para o loiro em seus braços, sorrindo gentilmente ante a expressão de tranqüilidade que o outro bruxo tinha. Suspirando, ele olhou para as sujas janelas antes de tirar sua perna do cansado BlackHeart e deslizar pela lateral do animal.

"Acorda, Draco". Ele disse alto, colocando os pés do outro bruxo no chão e o sacudindo para acordar. A expressão decepcionada no rosto do loiro o fez lutar contra um sorriso e empurrá-lo para a entrada do pub. "Não fale com ninguém".

Vendo suas ordens sendo lentamente seguidas, ele jogou um braço em volta do grosso pescoço de BlackHeart e deu-lhe uma sociável esfregada no bico. "Bom garoto. Vamos arrumar um lugar pra você, BlackHeart".A dupla lutou através da sujeira do estábulo instalado atrás do pub. Abrindo uma das portas, Harry puxou a varinha de seu abrigo e acenou rapidamente. Pequenas velas e lanternas acenderam vivamente ao longo das paredes, iluminando o aquecido lugar. Ele puxou a sela e a colocou na porta da cocheira, libertando BlackHeart de seu arreio e jogando-o em cima da sela.

Abrindo uma porta, ele virou a cansada cabeça do hipogrifo e deu-lhe uma batidinha no flanco. Colocando um balde de água em uma estaca, ele procurou por comida antes de dar ao animal uma ultima batida na cabeça e deixar o estábulo pela entrada de trás do pub.

The Wolves Run estava preenchido com fregueses conversando, todos observando o loiro parado silencioso na entrada. Seus braços estavam enrolados em volta de seu peito e seus pálidos olhos estavam analisando suas botas.

"Posso lhe ajudar?" O garçom perguntou alto, colocando ambas as mãos no bar e se inclinando pra frente com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você certamente pode, Remus". Harry disse de trás do bruxo mais velho. Sorrindo do grito que escapou do velho amigo de seu pai, ele andou pra frente e colocou um braço em volta do pescoço do homem.

"Harry! Como diabos você está? E onde está o resto dos Leões?" Remus exigiu, batendo nas costas do bruxo moreno pesadamente. Fazendo careta ao cheiro de hipogrifo molhado que saía do jovem bruxo, ele se soltou e sorriu.

"Eu estou bem, e o resto dos Leões estará chegando em algumas horas, então se prepare". Harry disse divertido, tirando sua capa e entregando a Remus. Ainda ouvindo ao bruxo mais velho, ele se moveu até o lado de Draco e o colocou na frente do grande fogo queimando na lareira.

Libertando o loiro de sua capa, ele a colocou em cima de um dos acentos da mesa antes de apontar uma cadeira de madeira. "Você pode sentar aqui, eu irei pegar alguma coisa pra você comer". Harry entrou na cozinha do lado do bar, congelando na entrada quando ele encontrou os olhos do indivíduo sentado na mesa.

"Oi, Harry".

--

NdT: Pessoaaaaaaaaaaal desculpa a demora ai de dois dias... e sinto informar q o próx talvez atrase mais pq ainda nem mandei pra beta... mas juro que vou tentar agilizar a tradução, beleza??

Bom resto de semana

comentem comentem comentem

Beijos!


	6. The Wolves Run

**Capítulo Seis – The Wolves Run**

Harry riu enquanto ele andava pra frente, entrando no abraço de boas-vindas de seu padrinho. Dando tapas nas costas de Sirius, ele sorriu quando o homem o embalou em um abraço apertado. "Como você está, Padfoot?" Ele perguntou com alegria, soltando o bruxo de cabelos desarrumados e dando um passo pra trás.

As mãos descansando em seus ombros o seguraram nos braços compridos, o bruxo mais velho examinando-o cuidadosamente. Sorrindo, Sirius libertou os ombros de Harry e bagunçou seus cabelos. "Bem, ocupado, mas bem". Ele replicou, empurrando Harry para uma das cadeiras da mesa. Vendo que seu afilhado estava propriamente sentado, Sirius retirou um segundo copo de uma estante e entregou a Harry um copo de Whiskey-de-Fogo. "Agora, me diga o que você anda fazendo".

Envolvendo suas mãos em volta do vidro, Harry balançou sua cabeça e sorriu ante a ânsia do bruxo mais velho. "Nada de mais, atualmente. A missão em que estamos agora é provavelmente a primeira missão verdadeira que nós temos em cinco meses".Erguendo seu copo, ele tomou um gole do amargo whiskey e sorriu ao gosto.

"Isso não parece certo", Sirius murmurou enquanto ele coçava seu queixo, pensativo. "Dumbledore normalmente garante que todas as quatro unidades tenham missões iguais. A menos que ele esteja favorecendo os Cobras. Ele está favorecendo?".

"Não mais que o usual". Harry disse, engolindo o resto do whiskey e colocando seu copo na mesa. Ele recusou a oferta de Sirius de colocar mais uma dose, preferindo observar seu velho amigo beber, a se juntar a ele.

"Isso é ruim. Aquelas Cobras não são melhores do que os Leões. Nunca foram e nunca serão. Sim, eu me lembro como nós costumávamos ser capazes de acabar com eles. Você se lembra desses dias, Moony?" Sirius gritou sobre os ombros na direção do bar da frente, sorrindo e abaixando seu copo enquanto ele relembrava.

Remus colocou sua cabeça no canto da porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Vocês me chamaram?" Ele perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

"Você se lembra quando nós costumávamos brincar com os Cobras?" Sirius perguntou em resposta, uma expressão melancólica na face. Ele acenou e se serviu de outro copo de Whiske-de-Fogo, ignorando a troca de rolar de olhos entre seu afilhado e amigo.

Balançando a cabeça, Remus entrou na cozinha e jogou sua toalha do bar sobre os ombros. Pegando a garrafa de whiskey, ele a afastou e mexeu o grande pote sob o fogo queimando na lareira. "Vagamente". Remus murmurou, pegando uma tigela profunda e derramando uma generosa colherada de sopa nela. "Para seu loiro". Ele explicou, encostando-se ao cotovelo de Harry.

"Obrigado" Harry disse, erguendo-se e movendo-se para pegar uma colher limpa em cima do balcão de madeira. Deslizando-a na sopa, ele olhou para as costas de Remus antes de pegar uma rápida colherada e saborear o gosto delicioso.

"Eu já levo a sua tigela". Remus falou, rindo em diversão quando Harry sorriu de lado e pegou a tigela quente. Com um aceno para os bruxos mais velhos, ele vagueava pela porta em vai-e-vem em direção ao caótico bar.

Com o bar sem ninguém por um momento, clientes bêbados discutiam calorosamente e jogavam ameaças uns aos outros. Canecas eram batidas contra mesas e cadeiras escorregavam nervosamente pelo chão. Harry fechou seus olhos e assobiou quando um bruxo bateu contra ele, a força do contato fazendo com que ele derrubasse sopa quente na sua camiseta.

"Isso é meu, seu tolo bêbado!" Uma voz familiar rosnou da direção da lareira. Girando, Harry procurou por Draco por cima da multidão, seus olhos fechando quando eles pousaram no outro bruxo. Parado vários metros longe da cadeira que Harry tinha originalmente o colocado, ele puxava futilmente a beira de sua capa.

"Achado não é roubado". O bruxo bêbado resmungou em resposta, puxando forte o suficiente a capa para fazer Draco balançar pra frente.

Rosnando em raiva, Draco franziu seus olhos e puxou com força o tecido escuro. Seu punho se conectou com o nariz do bruxo quando ele perdeu seu balanço e foi pra frente. "É minha". Ele murmurou, orbes gélidas brilhando com raiva. "E eu irei pegar de volta agora".

Guinchando em uma combinação de raiva e dor, o bêbado manteve seu aperto na capa de Draco "Você e que exército?" Ele cuspiu, inclinando-se sobre Draco em ameaça e puxando com força a capa.

Pego entre explosões de risada na batalha e carregado de raiva, Harry passou pela multidão para ficar atrás do loiro. "Esse seria eu." Ele rugiu, mão descansando no cabo da espada pendurada em seu peito. Seu sorriso estava feroz quando ele parou lá, com seus dedos percorrendo o punho de prata, olhos focados completamente no bruxo que ainda segurava a capa de Draco. (NdB:ohhhhh que tudo essa cena! morre de felicidade)

Sorrindo de lado, Draco puxou sua capa do aperto do bruxo e virou de costas. Seus olhos pousaram na tigela que Harry ainda segurava e com um sorriso maldoso, ele a pegou e jogou-a sobre seus ombros. "Obrigado". Ele disse quando passou por debaixo do braço de Harry. O guincho emitido pelo bêbado fez ele parar e olhar pra trás bem em tempo de ver o punho de seu guarda de cabelos pretos encontrar a face do bruxo. "E obrigado também".

"Eu não posso te levar a nenhum lugar". Harry murmurou com um balançar de cabeça enquanto ele erguia sua mão soprava os nós dos dedos doloridos. Olhando para o vermelho na sua mão, ele acenou e puxou Draco em direção da cozinha.

Sirius olhou pra cima quando a dupla entrou na cozinha, sorrindo ao vermelho dos nós dos dedos de seu afilhado, ele ergueu-se e se moveu para pegar algum gelo. "Igualzinho ao seu pai". Ele constatou, batendo a pequena toalha com gelo nas costas da mão de Harry.

"Você conheceu o pai dele?" Draco perguntou com interesse, dando um olhar para o homem despenteado parado a sua frente.

"Claro. Nós estivemos todos juntos na guarda. Todos um bando de Leões". Sirius disse com uma risada, ignorando o olhar que Harry atirou a ele.

"Eu preparei três quartos pra você, Harry". Remus soltou quando entrou rapidamente na cozinha, uma grossa clava presa em sua mão quando ele marchou em direção da área do bar. Sua saída da pequena sala foi rapidamente seguida por altos gritos e madeiras voadoras enquanto bruxos lutadores escapavam do bar. O momento de silêncio que seguiu ao caos começou mas rapidamente foi quebrado por vários chamados joviais.

Em um encharcado e feliz grupo, os Leões Vermelhos invadiram a pequena cozinha. Abraços e apertar de mãos foram trocados enquanto os Leões cumprimentavam Sirius e reportavam o final da viagem de balsa para Harry.

XxXxX

Draco seguiu Harry até o andar de cima, Blaise e Pansy os seguindo também. Todos os três haviam sido alimentados e aquecidos pelo fogo da cozinha enquanto o par mais velho de bruxos alegrava-os com histórias de seus dias nos Leões. Dando tapinhas em seu estomago, o loiro colocou a cabeça na beira da porta que Harry tinha desaparecido antes de entrar no pequeno cômodo. Duas camas grandes cobertas com grossos cobertores marrons estavam pressionadas perto de uma parede enquanto uma grande janela com vista pra rua cobria a outra.

"Esse é o quarto de vocês essa noite. Draco, você e Blaise podem dividir essa cama e seu acompanhante pode ter a outra. Pansy, você ficará do outro lado do corredor com Hermione e Ginny". Harry explicou, checando os cadeados e feitiços colocados sobre a janela. Acenando quando encontrou-os forte e bem mantidos, ele andou até a porta.

"Entrega!" Fred gritou quando ele entrou no cômodo e colocou uma grande mala no chão. Suspirando em alívio, ele pressionou as mãos contra suas costas e se moveu pro lado, para que George pudesse depositar seu próprio fardo.

Draco e Blaise acenaram ao sinal de suas malas, ambos imediatamente removendo os feitiços protetores e deslizando as tampas. Arrolhando quando ele escavou entre ricas sedas e cetins, Draco olhou pra cima e encontrou as divertidas esmeraldas de Harry. "O quê?" Ele rosnou, se aprumando e segurando sua favorita calça de pijama pra cima para uma inspeção.

"Nada". Harry murmurou com um balançar de cabeça. Tirando os gêmeos do quarto, ele saiu e começava a fechar a porta, mas parou e virou novamente. "Só pra vocês saberem, haverá um guarda em posição a noite inteira". Acenando uma despedida, ele fechou a porta suavemente.

"Que coragem". Pansy choramingou, jogando seu cabelo loiro pra trás e sentando na ponta da cama de Snape. "Como se nós fossemos fugir no meio da noite ou algo assim".

"Eu acho que é mais para segurança do que outra coisa". Blaise murmurou, pegando suas coisas de higiene pessoal e ficando em pé. Olhando para Draco, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que tem algum lugar em que possamos tomar banho?" Ao balançar de ombros do loiro, ele rolou os olhos e abriu a porta.

"Posso ajudar você?" Perguntou Dean, olhando pra cima de seu lugar no chão. Sua espada deitada sobre seu colo, lâmina exposta para a luz das velas queimando lentamente ao longo das paredes.

Olhos na espada afiada, Blaise correu sua língua pelos lábios. "Banheiro?" Ele perguntou, balançando sua toalha e a bolsa que guardava seus acessórios.

"Ah, lá embaixo". Erguendo, o bruxo apontou com os dedos para eles o seguirem e fez seu caminho até embaixo para o escuro corredor. Ele liderou-os sem errar para a grande sala e apontou para dentro. "Eu irei esperar aqui fora. Digam se precisarem de alguma coisa".

Draco olhou para a grande banheira cheia com água quente e começou a babar. Atirando suas roupas sujas no chão, ele afundou na limpa água e resmungou. "Então, como foi o passeio de balsa?" Ele perguntou, abrindo um olho e assistindo enquanto Blaise limpava seus dentes na pia.

"Horrível. Todo aquele balançar, solavanco, escorregando e deslizando. Eu, na verdade, em algum ponto acabei no colo de Severus". Blaise tremeu com a lembrança, olhando sobre seus ombros e franzindo seus olhos escuros a risada de Draco. "Não foi engraçado".

"Claro que não foi". Draco o acalmou, lavando seu cabelo enquanto tentava ignorar os resmungos raivosos de Blaise. Ele fechou a cara quando ele viu o machucado nas costas de sua mão, mentalmente lembrando-se que na próxima vez Harry poderia dar todos os socos sozinho.

"Então, como foi sua viagem? Eu presumo que você, na verdade, viajou naquele hipogrifo". Blaise questionou, a boca praticamente gotejando ao pensamento. Ele amava cavalgar. Cavalos, elefantes, e camelos, ele tinha tido a chance de cavalgá-los em suas viagens de família.

"Ah, assustador na verdade. Eu penso que deve ser bom se não for no frio e neblina". Draco replicou, saindo da água e pegando a toalha que seu amigo estendia pra ele. Trocando de lugar, a dupla finalmente ficou pronta pra dormir antes de permitir que Dean os escolta-se de volta pra seu quarto. Severus já estava desmaiado em sua cama quando eles entraram no quarto, suas botas ainda nele. Sorrindo, eles subiram na cama que eles dividiam e caíram no sono.

XxXxX

Harry sentou na grande área do bar, suas costas para o calor da lareira e uma Cerveja Amanteigada segura em sua mão. Olhando em volta, ele fez uma nota dos Leões presentes antes de avisar a Ron que estava subindo. Acenando em despedida para Remus e Sirius que estavam jogando um jogo de beber com um pequeno grupo de jovens bruxos, ele colocou sua garrafa vazia no bar e andou até a escada. Movendo-se silenciosamente, ele subiu as escadas escuras, suas botas movendo-se ruidosamente no barulhento chão.

Dean estava luzindo o punho de prata de sua espada, olhos focando em Harry quando ele apareceu. Sorrindo, ele aceitou a mão que Harry ofereceu a ele e deslizou sua espada pra longe. "Sua ronda?" Ele perguntou, já se movendo para as escadas que Harry tinha acabado de usar.

"É, você acabou pela noite". Harry sussurrou, sorrindo quando Dean meramente acenou uma mão sobre os ombros e sumiu nas escadas. Colocando uma mão na maçaneta, ele deslizou para o quarto que os dois jovens nobres e seu acompanhante estavam ocupando. Mão descansando em sua espada, ele andou pelo quarto silenciosamente. Checando os cadeados na janela novamente, ele parou e observou Draco.

O loiro dormia de costas para Blaise, uma mão jogada sobre seu peito. O cabelo pálido caia sobre sua testa e fazia uma sombra sobre seus olhos fechados. Sua face era suave no sono, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios. Lutando contra a vontade de afagar o cabelo, Harry deslizou pra fora e fechou a porta. (NdB: ohhhhhhhhhh os cabelos canonicamente SEDOSOS de Malfoy... XD).

Pressionando suas costas na parede oposta, ele jogou sua espada antes de afundar lentamente para sentar no chão duro. Arrumando sua espada sob o colo, ele correu seus dedos pela lâmina e suspirou. Fechando seus olhos, ele ouviu os sons em volta dele, mentalmente identificando cada rangido e suspiro.

Três horas depois seus olhos abriram e suas sobrancelhas escuras arquearam. Erguendo-se fluidamente, ele observou quando os Leões Vermelhos que tinham permanecido no andar de baixo subiram as escadas. Inclinando-se bêbados uns contra os outros.Fred e George sorriram bobamente quando trombaram em uma das paredes. O quadro que tinha sido colocado cuidadosamente no lugar balançou uma vez antes de cair no chão. A confusão fez a porta de um dos quartos abrir e um raivoso bruxo sair para o corredor.

"Pessoas estão tentando dormir!" Ele gritou, olhando para Fred que bufou e bateu em sua cintura em busca de sua espada.

"Eu irei te mostrar como dormir". George resmungou, pulando para o bruxo que bateu a porta bem em tempo de evitar o punho. Gemendo em dor, o ruivo balançou sua mão selvagemente e conseguiu socar seu gêmeo no nariz.

"Aw! Você me bateu". Fred lamentou, segurando seu nariz. Ao ver o sangue correndo sobre seus dedos, ele fungou e gritou para seu irmão. "Você quebrou meu nariz!".

"Silêncio!" Harry latiu, pegando a mão de Fred e afastando-a de seu irmão. Balançando sua cabeça em desgosto, ele puxou a dupla até o terceiro quarto que Remus tinha preparado pra eles. Beliches estavam alinhados pelo cômodo, os cobertores deles fazendo Harry sorrir. Na parede, uma pequena inscrição tinha 'Leões Vermelhos'. Balançando a cabeça em relação ao tema do cômodo, ele colocou Fred no topo de um beliche e empurrou George na parte de baixo. "Não se mova".

"Harry!" Neville chorou em felicidade quando o bruxo Moreno passou por ele no corredor. Jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, ele pressionou um beijo molhado na bochecha de seu líder antes de dar risadas e se permitir ser puxado na direção de seu quarto.

Um ronco de risadas fez Harry se virar e erguer uma sobrancelha. Draco cobriu sua boca e tentou esconder sua risada, mas falhou miseravelmente. "Boa noite, Harry". Ele tossiu, acenando uma mão e fechando a porta completamente.

Rosnando, Harry desceu as escadas para resgatar o resto de sua equipe antes que eles acordassem o prédio inteiro. Embaixo, ele encontrou Seamus, Dean e Ron cantando bêbados, seus braços passados sob os ombros uns dos outros.

Vendo a expressão em sua face, eles fecharam suas bocas e olharam envergonhadamente para ele. "Desculpa?" Seamus ofereceu, olhando para Dean como se para verificar a palavra que ele tinha falado. Acenando em acordo, os três ficaram em pé precariamente e moveram-se imprecisos até as escadas. Harry fechou seus olhos a sonora pancada e o imediato ataque de gargalhadas que seguiu ao barulho.

Remus e Sirius sorriram para ele por detrás do bar, o olhar em suas faces levemente demoníaco. "Nós realmente não o vemos vezes o bastante". Sirius disse inocentemente, erguendo sua recente garrafa aberta e tomando um gole.

"Depois de amanhã de manhã, eu não acho que vocês irão querer nos ver por um tempo". Harry prometeu, sorrindo maliciosamente quando ele pegou uma garrafa cheia de Cerveja Amanteigada de uma das mesas e a virou rapidamente. Piscando ante as expressões chocadas, ele subiu as escadas para continuar sua vigília, que pareceu se alongar devido ao corrente estado de sua equipe.

--

NdT: Desculpem o atraso! Mas já aviso que por enquanto as atualizações ficarão mais de 15 em 15 dias do que 1 semana, blz? Vou tentar não demorar tanto, mas garanto que não vou deixar de lado e postar só de mês em mês!

Espero que gostem do cap!!

Aeris


	7. Haardein

**Capitulo Sete - Haardein**

O som de pé andando pelo quarto, que ele estava ocupando com Blaise e Severus, fez Draco acordar de seu sono. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele rolou na cama e olhou na direção da porta. Uma linha de luz passava pelo estreito portal de madeira, fazendo-o imaginar que horas seria. Deslizando da cama, ele foi na ponta do pé até seu malão e puxou um pequeno relógio do bolso de sua capa. Seus olhos alargaram quando ele viu quão tarde era.

"O que você está fazendo, Draco?" Blaise sussurrou, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha marrom quando Draco se assustou, derrubando o relógio que caiu sonoramente contra a tampa do malão.

Dando um olhar de aviso ao outro bruxo, Draco se virou e olhou para Snape. O acompanhante deles continuava a roncar sonoramente, esquecido dos bruxos mais jovens enquanto rolava e colocava os cobertores em cima de seu nariz torto. "É um pouco depois das onze. Eu pensei que Harry já teria nos chamando para ir embora".

"Talvez ele tenha decidido que todos nós merecemos um dia de folga?" Blaise sugeriu num sussurro, deslizando da ponta da cama. Pulando ante a fria madeira contra seus pés, ele foi até seu malão e puxou uma calça limpa da bagunça.

"Eu duvido disso". Resmungou Draco, balançando sua cabeça ao pensamento. Resmungando suavemente, ele deslizou seus pés nas botas e se esticou. Indo até a porta, ele liderou Blaise silenciosamente pra fora do quarto.

Ele parou abruptamente quando ele saiu do quarto, a mão ainda descansando na maçaneta. Lentamente ele observou o bruxo de cabelos pretos sentando no sujo chão aos seus pés. O queixo de Harry estava descansando em seu peito, as mãos ainda sobre a espada deitada em seu colo. Atirando um olhar a Blaise, Draco se ajoelhou e estendeu uma mão até o rosto de Harry. Seus dedos afastaram a franja escura, congelando quando eles encontraram a cicatriz marcando a testa de seu guarda. Aproximando, ele engasgou em surpresa quando olhos esmeraldas abriram e uma sobrancelha ergueu em pergunta.

Envergonhado, o loiro grunhiu e caiu sentado, sua bunda batendo fortemente contra o chão. "Desculpa". Draco murmurou, prendendo suas mãos juntas enquanto ele assistia Harry se erguer levemente.

Sorrindo, Harry puxou sua espada e a embainhou. O assobio do metal ecoou sonoramente no corredor vazio, fazendo ambos os nobres se encolherem. "Eu não estava dormindo". O bruxo moreno pontuou, oferecendo ao loiro uma mão.

"Obrigado". Draco murmurou com timidez, unindo seus dedos em volta do pulso de Harry e permitindo-se ser puxado pra cima. Ficando vermelho, ele soltou o aperto da mão de seu guarda e começou a andar no corredor. Sem pensar, ele começou a limpar a parte traseira de suas calças. Parando no meio da ação, ele olhou por cima de seus ombros e encontrou o olhar de Harry bem mais pra baixo do que o apropriado.

"Sem problemas". Harry replicou distraidamente, olhos se erguendo e encontrando os pálidos orbes azuis o observando em contentamento. Ficando vermelho, ele acenou para Draco continuar. (Kyaaaa Harry ecchi!!)

Colocando um balanço extra em seu quadril, Draco andou prazerosamente escada abaixo e foi até a direção da cozinha. Empurrando a porta balançante, ele olhou em volta e encontrou os olhos bem-vindos de Remus. "Bom dia". Ele saudou, sentando na cadeira que o bruxo mais velho apontou.

"Bom dia, Draco, Blaise. Como dormiram?" Remus perguntou, agitando sua varinha em direção da garrafa de café. A chaleira de bronze se ergueu e flutuou até a mesa, pairando sobre as xícaras já na mesa.

"Ora, obrigado". Blaise replicou rapidamente, pegando a xícara e inalando profundamente quando o vapor subiu da xícara na frente dele. Suspirando em prazer, ele entregou uma xícara para Draco e olhou sobre seus ombros quando Harry entrou no aconchegante cômodo.

"Eu temo que teremos que ficar outra noite, Remus". Harry disse, acenando em agradecimento quando Draco apressadamente despejou café numa xícara e passou pra ele. Envolvendo suas mãos em volta da caneca, ele encostou o quadril em uma das laterais do balcão e bebeu sedentamente.

"Por que? O que aconteceu?" Draco perguntou, mordendo um lábio ante a falta de maneiras de Harry. Balançando sua cabeça, ele ergueu sua xícara esfumaçada e tomou um silencioso gole, encontrando os olhos risonhos de Blaise em direção a ele.

Bufando, Harry abaixou sua xícara vazia na mesa e foi ver o que Remus estava preparando para o café-da-manhã. "Parece que minha equipe está indisposta". Ele replicou curtamente, pegando uma faca de cozinha e examinando-a cuidadosamente antes de pegar um tomate da pilha de Remus. Em uma questão de segundos, o vegetal foi reduzido em uma pilha de finas fatias, a faca limpa de sementes e suco.

"Indispostos?" Blaise murmurou com a boca cheia de torrada. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu quando Draco franziu a testa e balançou sua cabeça, o cabelo loiro balançando livremente.

"Ele quer dizer de ressaca". Sirius falou enquanto entrava na cozinha. Piscando ao resmungo de desgosto de Harry, ele sentou em uma cadeira e espreitou a xícara vazia que seu afilhado tinha usado. Balançando os ombros, ele pegou a garrafa de café e preencheu a caneca.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Draco olhou para as costas de Harry e mordiscou seu lábio inferior. "O que nós iremos fazer então?" Ele perguntou suavemente, circulando a borda de sua xícara com uma bem aparada unha.

"O que vocês gostariam de fazer?" Harry devolveu, girando lentamente sobre seus calcanhares e olhando para o loiro. Seus dedos deslizavam pela lâmina da faca que ele ainda segurava, olhos voltados pra baixo.

"Qualquer coisa que não envolva andar de carruagem". Blaise falou, suas palavras fazendo o olhar de Harry mudar rapidamente para ele.

Draco acotovelou a lateral de seu amigo, tentando fazer o movimento o mais suave possível. Sorrindo docemente para Harry, o loiro acenou em concordância. "Eu queria fazer alguma coisa mais física". Ele sussurrou, as mãos deitadas no colo com discrição.

"Há várias lojas boas na cidade". Remus falou, colocando ovos e bacon em um prato e passando para Sirius.

Ambos, Blaise e Draco pareciam ter ouvido que o natal havia chegado mais cedo. Batendo as mãos juntas, o loiro ficou em pé e girou em volta. "Nós vamos fazer compras!" Ele vociferou, dando um guincho de alegria antes de sair voando da cozinha, Blaise bem atrás dele.

A porta chiou nas dobradiças enquanto balançava pra frente e pra trás, quebrando o silencio do pub e da cozinha. "Muito obrigado Moony". Harry murmurou, batendo a ponta da faca no balcão de madeira. Suspirando infeliz, ele esfregou sua nuca e saiu da cozinha, com o intento de frear os dois nobres antes deles saírem por conta própria.

XxXxX

Harry ajustou sua espada em seu quadril, espreitando seus olhos esmeraldas para os bruxos olhando para seu pequeno grupo andando pela rua lamacenta. Pisando na lama próxima à calçada, ele mordeu o lábio e deu um cuidadoso olhar para Draco. O loiro estava praticamente saltitando na sua frente, suas mãos descasando na parte baixa das costas.

Pansy tinha sido convidada, mas tinha recusado a oferta, batendo a porta nos rostos de Draco e Blaise enquanto resmungava sobre sono de beleza. Isso tinha sido perfeitamente aceitável na opinião dos bruxos em questão, ambos escolhendo deixar a recusa de lado e aproveitar a saída deles.

"Devagar, Draco". Harry avisou, praguejando suavemente quando o outro bruxo riu sobre os ombros. Rosnando quando dois cavalos de carruagem espalharam lama por toda a sua roupa escura, ele cerrou os dentes e alongou seu passo. Tentando alcançar o nobre, ele se encontrou com o peito pressionado contra as costas do loiro quando Draco parou de repente em frente a uma pequena loja.

Colocando suas mãos na janela, uma de cada lado do bruxo, ele abaixou sua cabeça e falou suavemente no ouvido do outro. "Eu não quero ter que te avisar de novo. Essa cidade não é tão segura quanto aparenta e eu ficaria muito feliz se você me ouvisse pelo menos uma vez".

"Certo". Draco sussurrou distraido, olhos estreitando enquanto ele olhava o interior da loja. Enganchando seu braço no de Blaise, ele esperou Harry retroceder antes de dar alguns passos até a porta da loja.

Coisas inacabadas e acabadas estavam espalhadas pelas prateleiras. Algumas eram novas e outras eram velhas, mas tudo estava corretamente em boa condição. Harry observou enquanto Draco inclinava-se no balcão de vidro e colocava suas mãos no topo, olhos alargando-se ante as jóias expostas lá. Balançando sua cabeça ante ao assobio de prazer do bruxo menor, ele foi até os fundos da loja.

Parando a frente de uma parede com várias espadas usadas expostas, ele permitiu que seu olhar viajasse sob as laminas antes de seus olhos espreitarem. Chegando próximo, ele puxou uma espada comum do suporte e correu uma mão pelo punho simples. A espada era uma lâmina de Hogwarts. Rangendo os dentes em raiva, ele levou a arma até o balcão e jogou para o dono da loja.

"Onde você conseguiu essa espada?" Ele exigiu, colocando suas mãos no balcão e inclinando-se pra frente em uma atitude ameaçadora. Seus olhos esmeraldas estreitados brilharam e queimaram enquanto ele observava o bruxo mais velho tatear a lâmina.

"Eu realmente não posso dizer. Muitas coisas entram e saem o tempo todo". O bruxo careca falou, recuando quando as mãos de Harry lentamente se fecharam sobre o vidro. "Eu me lembro de um velho homem entrando no mesmo tempo que essa espada foi vendida pra mim. Tinha uma aparência rústica, como se ele tivesse vivendo na floresta ou algo assim".

Harry inspirou profundamente e acenou ante a explicação, sua mão já procurando a pequena sacola com dinheiro enfiada dentro de sua camiseta. Ele contou um pequeno montante e bateu as moedas no balcão de vidro, sorrindo com todos os dentes quando a coisa inteira agitou. "Eu vou leva-la".

Abrindo sua boca para argumentar a cerca do preço, o dono da loja congelou e sacudiu sua cabeça em acordo quando o bruxo moreno colocou sua mão na espada que ele usava. "Preço justo". Ele murmurou, pegando a espada e colocando nas palmas estendidas de Harry.

"Obrigado". O bruxo mais jovem falou, deslizando a lamina pelo seu cinto para ficar junto com a sua outra espada. Cutucando Draco e Blaise para fora da loja, Harry apontou para a direção do Wolves Run.

"Isso foi muito rude". Draco declarou, começando a parar e se virar para ensinar uma lição ao bruxo moreno. A boca ainda estava se movendo, quando ele se sentiu ser erguido e colocado no ombro de Harry sem nenhum aviso. Chiando em raiva, ele tentou chutar só para ter seus pés presos perto do peito de seu guarda.

Segurando sua carga agitada no lugar, Harry continuou a empurrar um chocado Blaise pela rua. "Isso não é mais um joguinho. A espada que eu comprei é uma lâmina de primeiranistas de Hogwarts. Cada estudante recebe uma espada exatamente igual à de seu colega, na graduação ele ou ela pode escolher usar outra lamina. Geralmente, se eles escolhem esse caminho, suas espadas são derretidas e reformadas para que ela não caia em mãos erradas".

"E?" Draco grunhiu, seus olhos focados no movimento dos músculos das costas de Harry. Batendo seus dentes enquanto ele balançava pra cima e pra baixo, o loiro cruzou os braços e olhou para a bunda de seu guarda.

"Essa lamina não deveria estar aqui". Harry murmurou, usando sua mão livre para arrumar as espadas. O barulho de passos rápidos fez ele colocar Draco próximo a Blaise e colocar a dupla atrás dele. Os três tencionaram quando os cavalos passaram, seus cavaleiros guarnecidos com longas capas pretas. Uma pequena adaga apareceu na mão do bruxo moreno, escondida pela capa que ele usava. Os passos finais para o Wolves Run foram nervosos com Harry constantemente pegando em sua espada enquanto assegurava a si mesmo de que ninguém chegaria perto de seus encarregados.

XxXxX

O Wolves Run estava lotado com Leões Vermelhos na hora em que os três retornaram. Jogando comidas em suas bocas e engolindo copos de suco de abóbora sem cuidado, eles olharam e congelaram quando Harry conduziu os nobres para a sala escura.

"O que foi?" Ron perguntou, seu garfo batendo contra o seu prato quando seus olhos foram da adaga que Harry segurava para os rostos pálidos de Draco e Blaise.

Guardando a arma, o bruxo moreno andou até o bar e pegou uma garrafa de Fire Whiskey. Destampando-a rapidamente, ele tomou um gole antes de colocar a garrafa no balcão e puxar uma segunda espada de seu cinto. "Fabricada em Hogwarts". Ele falou, jogando a lamina na mesa que sua equipe estava sentada. Todos na sala se calaram, todos os olhos no punho da espada.

"Falsa. Ou talvez uma réplica?" Hermione sugeriu, dedos rasgando o papel que escondia o pedaço de metal. Dean e Seamus deslizaram de seus lugares e se inclinaram sobre os ombros da bruxa, olhos procurando pela pequena gravação escondida na base do punho.

Levitando a arma das mãos cuidadosas de Hermione, Dean a segurou embaixo da luz e franziu um de seus olhos. "Seiscentos e vinte e nove". Ele murmurou, oferecendo a lâmina de volta para a bruxa de cabelos cheios.

"Eu era quinhentos e quarenta e quarto". Seamus sussurrou, mão deslizando pelo punho da espada que ele usava. Rangendo os dentes, ele trocou um preocupado olhar com Dean antes de olhar para Harry. "O que você pretende fazer?".

Se encostando ao bar, Harry passou o dedo sobre seus lábios e encarou a espada. Suspirando, ele tirou sua varinha do suporte e a rolou gentilmente pra frente e pra trás na imaculada madeira do bar. "Mande-a para Dumbledore. Ele será capaz de identificar o dono e alguma possível razão que o tenha feito se separar dela".

"Nós iremos até a Loja Geral lá no fim da estrada e contrataremos várias corujas". Fred ofereceu, trocando um aceno com seu gêmeo. Ambos já estavam se levantando quando Harry esticou uma mão para pará-los.

"Façam isso cuidadosamente e disfarçadamente". Harry avisou antes de mexer os dedos em dispensa. Quando a porta bateu se fechando atrás dos gêmeos, o bruxo moreno olhou para os Leões Vermelhos. "Ninguém deixa o pub. Eu quero quatro de vocês aqui embaixo o tempo todo. Dean e Seamus, vocês estão em serviço na cozinha. Ninguém sai ou entra pela porta dos fundos".

"O que está acontecendo?" Draco perguntou, abaixando-se para sentar em uma das escadas que levavam para o andar de cima do prédio. Ele olhou para Blaise que encolheu os ombros e começou a roer as unhas. Rolando seus olhos, ele se ergueu e se aproximou de Harry. "O que está acontecendo?".

Os olhos de Harry se abriram, os dedos enrolados na garrafa de Fire Whiskey que ele ainda segurava. "Com cada espada vem um numero. O número representa o lugar que nós fomos aceitos em Hogwarts. Eu fui o estudante quinhentos e quatro. O numero na lâmina que eu achei coloca esse estudante como, no mínimo, no terceiro ano. Não completamente treinado ou capaz de sair em missões".

"Você acha que o dono dessa espada foi assassinado, não?" Draco sussurrou, se inclinando para perto de Harry. Ele pulou levemente quando sérios olhos esmeraldas encontraram os seus.

"Eu acho". Harry replicou suavemente, oferecendo ao loiro um hesitante sorriso. Ele se assustou levemente quando uma suave mão se assentou sobre a sua e a apertou levemente.

Envergonhado Draco soltou a mão de Harry e esfregou a nuca. "Eu vou subir e contar a Pansy o que está acontecendo". Ele guinchou, virando em volta e andando rapidamente até as escadas. A risada suave do bruxo de cabelos pretos o seguiu todo o caminho até o quarto de Pansy.

XxXxX

Harry caiu em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Depois de varrer o prédio inteiro e se assegurar de que sua equipe tinha seguido suas instruções corretamente, ele decidiu que o melhor era ouvir as opiniões de Sirius e Remus. Murmurando seu agradecimento quando uma xícara de chá foi colocada embaixo de seu nariz, ele se endireitou e correu os dedos pelo cabelo escuro.

"E você está certo de que eles eram Comensais da Morte condutores?" Remus perguntou pela terceira vez, olhando para Sirius antes de erguer sua xícara até sua boca e tomar um longo gole.

"Eles poderiam ser. Capas pretas. Cavalos pretos. Suas auras pareciam obscuras, mas poderia ser minha raiva em relação à espada em conflito com minha magia". Harry respondeu, olhando pra cima quando Fred e George entraram no cômodo.

"Está feito". George murmurou, se encostando à parede enquanto Fred sentava no último banco da mesa.

"Excelente, bom trabalho". Replicou Harry, sua mão vazia se movendo para descansar no punho de sua espada. Suspirando, ele apertou o punho e encarou o nada. A sala ficou em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto o grupo contemplava tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

"As ações daquele grupo de grifos foram realmente suspeitas. Eles não deveriam estar tão agressivos". Remus resmungou, percebendo os acenos dos bruxos mais novos. "Aparentemente a ação na Floresta Branca está ficando espaçada. Caçadores e interessados de passagem estão saindo com quase nada. Isso poderia explicar o jeito que eles estavam".

A sobrancelha de Harry abaixou quando ele segurou o queixo, uma mão ainda descansando no punho da espada. "Eles estão se realocando". Ele sussurrou, olhos alargando-se enquanto ele colocava as mãos sobre a mesa e se aprumava repentinamente. "Quando foi a última vez que vocês ouviram sobre Fenrir Greyback?".

Mordendo seu lábio superior, Remus olhou para Sirius em duvida. "Alguns meses atrás, talvez. Ele e seu bando andam bastante silenciosos".

"Sem ataques ou algo do tipo". Sirius afirmou, mãos envolvendo a xícara de chá da qual ele estava bebendo.

"Em teoria, se o bando se torna grande o suficiente, a Floresta Branca não seria mais capaz de providenciar presas para alimentar todos os predadores residentes na área". Harry começou, parando quando todos na área engasgaram e abriram seus olhos em compreensão.

"Qualquer outro clã ou bando seria caçado e expulso da área, deixando o clã de Greyback com total controle da floresta". Remus terminou, ele acabou com seu chá e colocou a xícara gentilmente na mesa. "Eu suponho que as autoridades apropriadas devem ser informadas. Eles irão querer varrer a floresta para confirmar nossa desconfiança e também localizar o esconderijo principal".

"Não vá!" Fred e George revelaram, ambos ficando vermelhos quando Harry se virou e os encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu vou".Harry disse, pegando sua xícara e sugando as últimas gotas do liquido. Ele levantou-se e colocou a mão sobre o punho da espada, e erguendo sua outra mão e acenando pra longe os murmúrios de protesto de seu padrinho. "Eu posso voar durante a noite com o BlackHeart. Eles nunca irão saber que eu estive lá".

"Hm, Harry. Você é um líder maravilhoso-".

"O melhor de todos!" Fred atirou.

"Mas eu realmente acho que você deve repensar isso".George terminou, atirando um olhar ameaçador ao seu irmão.

"Nós todos sabemos o estrago que Greyback pode causar se seu bando ficar grande o bastante. Quanto mais cedo for confirmado, mais rápido um grupo pode ir lá e eliminar várias dúzias de cachorros assassinos". Harry disse, um tom de finalização em sua voz. Acenando para o grupo, ele passou pela porta da cozinha e desapareceu.

"Igual ao James". Sirius disse, fingindo não notar os olhares jogados em sua direção. Ficando em pé, ele seguiu o caminho que seu afilhado tinha tomado. Se ele fosse sair com Harry essa noite, ele iria precisar de um bom descanso.

--

NdT: Weee galera... não atrasei muito, atrasei??

Espero que vocês gostem do cap )

Quero reviews!!

Beijooos

Aeris


	8. Visita na Madrugada

**Capítulo Oito – Visita na Madrugada**

Harry acordou no absoluto silencio e escuridão que tinha caído sobre o Wolves Run nas últimas poucas horas. Encarando o abrigo acima dele, ele suspirou e se espreguiçou lentamente. Ele sabia que os Leões deveriam estar acampados no bar, cada um deles lançando olhares angustiados para o outro enquanto tentavam se assegurar que ele não faria nada estúpido.

Mexendo seu cabelo preto bagunçado, ele rolou e jogou suas pernas pra for a da cama em que ele havia dormido. Uma fina linha de luz crepitou abaixo da porta do quarto, quebrando a escuridão que cobria o chão. Seus pés tocaram o chão suavemente, sua mão direita imediatamente foi para o punho da espada que ele tinha deixado inclinada contra a perna do banco.

Desenhando com a varinha, ele fez uma suave mexida e observou quando várias velas deitadas em cima de uma mesa circular ao lado da porta se acenderam com vida. As chamas estalaram suavemente enquanto elas se esticavam pelo teto, dedos de luz encostando-se à parede. Ele deu ao punho de sua espada uma última acariciada antes de joga-la na cama que ele havia ocupado. Ele não estaria levando a espada com ele nessa viagem, era muito longa e poderia trazer problemas se ele tivesse que fazer alguma coisa parecida com luta na floresta.

Procurando em sua bolsa, ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado do couro e andou até a porta. Ele virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta silenciosamente, olhos imediatamente encontrando-se com os de Neville. "Noite". Ele murmurou em cumprimento, dando a seu companheiro de equipe um olhar avaliador antes de se virar e começar a descer para o hall.

O bruxo rechonchudo respirou fundo e se ergueu de onde ele tinha estado encolhido. "Você não vai de verdade, vai Harry?" Neville perguntou, mãos segurando sua varinha enquanto ele esperava pela réplica de Harry. Ele suspirou quando o bruxo de cabelos pretos meramente balançou sua cabeça em resposta e continuou andando. "Tenha cuidado!" Uma mão erguida foi o único reconhecimento.

O pé de Harry não tinha feito contato com o último degrau quando meia dúzia de vozes imediatamente questionaram sua decisão. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele ergueu suas mãos e continuou a entrar na sala. "Sentem-se e me deixe explicar". Ele resmungou, atando uma cadeira com seu pé deslizando-a facilmente sob a madeira. Hermione e Ginny sentaram subitamente em frente a ele, seus braços cruzados sobre seus peitos em aviso. Rolando os olhos ante a expressão desgostosa em seus rostos, ele jogou o mapa que el tinha trazido na mesa entre eles. "O jeito mais rápido de ir ao Diagon Alley é através da Floresta Branca. Eu não vou arrastar a todos para uma floresta infestada de lobisomens".

"Nós já lidamos com lobisomens antes!" Hermione argumentou sonoramente, a sacudida de sua cabeça perfeitamente sincronizada com a de Ginny.

"Isso foi uma missão. Aqueles nobres lá em cima bem agora são nossa atual missão. Eu não vou deixa-los aqui só para que todos nós possamos ir caçar juntos". Harry atestou, batendo seus dedos no mapa. Fungando indignada, Hermione abriu o gasto mapa e estendeu-o pela mesa.

"Eu fiquei ofendido com esse comentário". Sirius resmungou enquanto ele caia na cadeira ao lado de Harry, a espada que ele usava batendo sonoramente contra a madeira.

Rolando seus olhos esmeraldas, Harry balançou sua cabeça e suspirou. "Você não vem também. Será mais seguro e mais rápido se eu fizer isso sozinho". Ele tentou explicar, correndo uma mão pelo seu rosto enquanto todos na sala começavam a discutir com ele. Sentando de volta na cadeira, ele fechou seus olhos e mordiscou seu dedo indicador.

"Eu vou sim!" Sirius gritou, levantando-se rapidamente para que ele pudesse olhar de cima para seu afilhado. O punho de sua espada bateu na parte de baixo da mesa, chacoalhando copos vazios e fazendo garfos fazerem barulho na porcelana. "Eu tenho mais experiência que todos vocês juntos".

"Você não vai!" Remus gritou, olhos esgueirando-se quando Sirius lançou a ele um olhar e cruzou seus braços sobre o peito. "Você não tem estado em nada com asas em sete anos. Você só será uma responsabilidade para ele".

Mordendo um lábio, Sirius olhou para a mesa. "Não vou, não". Ele resmungou, dedos acariciando o punho de sua espada. Então, talvez, ele estivesse um pouco enferrujado, e, talvez, sua lâmina, mas ele sabia como lidar com lobisomens raivosos.

"Obrigado Remus". Harry murmurou, sentando novamente e erguendo uma mão pedindo silêncio. Discutindo entre si, sua equipe inteira continuou a ignora-lo até que um copo de vidro explodiu contra a parede oposta. Lentamente falantes, os Leões Vermelhos viraram-se com olhos esbugalhados para seu irritado líder. "Ouçam!Em dez minutos eu estarei saindo. Hermione e Fred estão no comando enquanto eu estiver fora. As mesmas ordens que eu dei esta tarde ainda estão valendo. Ninguém entra ou sai, os nobres ficam lá em cima ao menos que eles tenham que ir ao banheiro. Entendido?".

Acenos concordaram com suas palavras, lábios permaneceram selados enquanto seu time seguia seus passos pela sala. "Hm, Harry? O mapa?" Ginny falou suavemente, abaixando sua cabeça quando Harry virou nos calcanhares e olhou para ela com olhos semicerrados.

"Eu quero que alguns de vocês procurem uma rota secundária em volta da Floresta Branca. Se eu encontrar lobisomens, nós iremos por esse caminho". Ele disse finalmente, acenando para seu time e seu padrinho antes de deixar a sala.

A cidade de Haardein estava silenciosa quando ele chutou a neve de seu caminho, a respiração condensando em frente a ele. Ele pausou e puxou a capa, que ele tinha encontrado na cozinha, bem perto de seus ombros, encarando a lua crescente brilhando no céu. Suspirando, ele andou pelo chão coberto de neve e abriu a porta do estábulo, deslizando para dentro silenciosamente. Relinchos e esfolegadas o cumprimentaram quando ele acendeu uma das lanternas, os olhos de cada animal do lugar em cima dele enquanto ele andava no corredor.

"Ei, BlackHeart".Ele sussurrou, pegando o afiado bico do hipogrifo entre suas mãos. Sorrindo, ele soprou suavemente no rosto do animal e observou enquanto as pupilas pretas dilatavam. Balançando sua cabeça enquanto BlackHeart dava uma larga pisada, ele pegou sua sela e freio e entrou na sela. Em uma questão de minutos o hipogrifo estava pronto pra sair, garras e asas assobiando no ar iluminado.

"Você vai ser cuidadoso?" A voz veio da direção da porta aberta do estábulo, a troncuda forma do amigo de seu pai visível na escuridão. Bufando ante ao surgimento do bruxo, BlackHeart se ergueu nas patas traseiras. Garras atacaram o ar ruidosamente, o bico batendo em ameaça enquanto Harry tentava puxar o suspenso animal para o chão. Assobiando alto, o hipogrifo assentou suas afiadas garras no chão com palha e fechou o bico.

Guiando o orgulhoso hipogrifo pra for a da cela, Harry colocou seu pé no ferro e se jogou facilmente em cima de BlackHeart. "Eu sempre sou". Ele replicou, mudando para uma posição mais confortável antes de forçar sua montaria a andar. Penas grudaram nas paredes da cela quando a dupla continuou em frente, o rabo chicoteando em aviso quando um pálido cavalo tentou morder o flanco preto.

Acenando em compreensão, Remus empurrou as portas e saiu para noite. Suas mãos descansando em seu quadril enquanto ele observava o hipogrifo emergir do escurecido estábulo, suas longas asas já batendo em preparação. Erguendo uma mão em despedida, ele assistiu o hipogrifo preto se erguer para a noite com um barulho das asas.

XxXxX

Draco olhou para Blaise e rolou os olhos enquanto Severus falava monotonamente sobre alguma coisa que tinha ocorrido há séculos atrás e que não mais interessava tanto quanto ele pensava. Suspirando, ele bateu a ponta da pena no pergaminho na frente dele e encarou o céu noturno. A lua resplandecia fria e congelada, centenas de estrelas brilhando ao redor dela.

"Você está prestando atenção, Draco?" Severus perguntou, parando seus passos e arqueando uma sobrancelha quando o bruxo mais jovem virou sua cabeça em volta e piscou em dúvida. Franzindo o olhar, o bruxo de cabelos oleosos andou pra frente e moveu o texto deitado esquecido na mesa. "Leia isso".

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro".Draco disse, dando uma rápida olhada para a página antes de fechar o livro. Seus dedos bateram na capa quando ele atirou outro olhar para a lua antes de se virar em sua cadeira. "Posso ir?".

"Certo, mas vá logo".Severus resmungou, virando seu olhar para Pansy. A bruxa atirou um olhar assassino a Draco antes de sorrir docemente para o bruxo mais velho. "E sem desvios dessa vez, Draco".

"Claro Sev". O loiro alou sobre os ombros enquanto ele saia pela porta, fechando-a com força antes que seu acompanhante pudesse corrigi-lo novamente. Ele sorriu e cumprimentou Neville com um aceno de seus dedos enquanto o bruxo menor se erguia fluidamente. "'Noite Neville".

"Boa noite, Draco". Neville replicou brevemente, esfregando os músculos em sua coxa enquanto ele indicava que o nobre deveria o seguir pelo corredor. Ajustando a curta espada que ele carregava, ele colocou sua varinha no suporte do braço e esfregou sua nuca.

"Onde está Harry?" Draco perguntou, tentando não soar tão ansioso. Ele colocou sua mão no corrimão na lateral da escada, olhos espremidos enquanto ele manobrava com passos pequenos nas escadas. Quando sua questão continuou não respondida, ele atirou um olhar sobre os ombros e ficou surpreso em encontrar um sorriso no rosto do bruxo menor.

"Ele saiu". Respondeu Neville finalmente, acenando sua cabeça para indicar que Draco deveria olhar para onde ele estava indo.

"Ah? Saiu pra onde?" Draco pressionou, olhando em volta para o salão do pub e encontrando um grande número de seus guardas discutindo em volta de uma mesa. Todos eles estavam sóbrios e focados completamente no pergaminho que estava aberto em cima da mesa.

"Ele tinha alguns negócios para cuidar". Murmurou o bruxo, tentando enxotar o loiro para a direção do banheiro somente para tê-lo se desviando para a cozinha. Rolando os olhos, ele seguiu o nobre enquanto tentava inventar uma história crível para contar a Harry quando ele retornasse.

Seis velas brilhavam no meio da mesa, a incerta luz fazendo sombras nos rostos dos quatro indivíduos empoleirados em volta da madeira. Hermione, Remus, Fred e Sirius todos parecendo afundados em pensamentos, suas mãos enroladas em volta das xícaras de porcelana.

"O que está acontecendo?" Draco exigiu, sua voz quebrando o silêncio. Os quatro indivíduos na sala pularam, café caindo em suas mãos e colos quando eles viraram em volta e encararam o loiro parado de pé na porta.

"Neville". Hermione rosnou, sobrancelhas se escondendo embaixo do cabelo enquanto ela alargava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça.

"Ele escapou?" O bruxo menor ofereceu, balançando os ombros em desculpa quando a bruxa morena suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

Fred terminou seu café e ergueu-se lentamente, colocando a espada em sua cintura enquanto ele colocava a xícara vazia na mesa. "É o meu turno de qualquer forma". Ele disse, gestuando para que Neville pegasse seu lugar na mesa. Usando uma mão nos ombros de Draco para gira-lo, ele empurrou o outro bruxo pra fora da sala.

"Onde o Harry foi?" Draco perguntou novamente, permitindo-se ser empurrado na direção do banheiro. Ele cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito e se virou para olhar nos olhos azuis de um dos gêmeos.

Inclinando sua cabeça, Fred cruzou os braços. "Harry está visitando um velho amigo". Ele replicou de repente, oferecendo ao loiro algum tipo de resposta. Andando em volta de Draco, ele abriu a porta do banheiro e empurrou o loiro pra dentro, fechando a porta no rosto do nobre e se encostando à parede em frente à porta. Ele observou suas unhas enquanto esperava o outro bruxo terminar, sabendo que ele não teria que esperar muito tempo.

A porta abriu minutos depois e Draco emergiu, gotas de água ainda pingando de suas mãos. "Mas é de madrugada". Ele protestou, permitindo-se ser guiado de volta para a sala principal. Ele resistiu ao movimento forçado do ruivo quando eles estavam passando pelos Leões Vermelhos reunidos em uma das mesas. "O que eles estão fazendo?".

"Eles estão fazendo o que Harry os mandou fazer, e o amigo que ele está visitando é o tipo de amigo que se visita no meio da noite".Fred rosnou, finalmente cansado das perguntas do loiro. Um sinal de sua mão fez Dean e Seamus se movimentarem para ajuda-lo. Sem perguntar, a dupla levantou o nobre e o rebocou para o andar de cima.

"Coloquem-me no chão!" Draco gritou, tentando se contorcer para se livrar do aperto dos guardas. Seus chutes e resmungos só fizeram com que ele se cansasse, o que permitiu a dupla carregar ele lá pra cima e joga-lo na cama sem outras reclamações ou protestos. Rangendo os dentes, ele assistiu a dupla sair do quarto antes de se sentar.

"O que você fez?" Pansy perguntou interessada, tirando os olhos do livro que ela estava lendo. Uma de suas sobrancelhas arquearam quando ela notou o olhar que cruzou meu rosto. "O que aconteceu?".

"Eu perguntei onde Harry foi e Neville não quis me contar. Então eu perguntei ao grupo na cozinha e eles não quiseram me contar também. Então, finalmente, eu perguntei a Fred e ele disse que Harry estava visitando um velho amigo".Draco explicou de forma sintetizada, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Severus, vendo que seus estudantes não mais estavam prestando alguma atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, fechou seus livros e os guardou. Ele saiu ruidosamente em busca de uma xícara de café ou alguma coisa mais quente.

"É madrugada. Quem ele poderia estar possivelmente visitando?" Blaise perguntou, fechando seus livros com uma batida e os jogando em direção a seu malão. Um pergaminho solto sacudiu pelo chão e deslizou para debaixo das camas, desaparecendo em uma camada de poeira.

"Talvez ele tenha ido a um bordel".Pansy sugeriu, suas palavras fazendo ambos os bruxos virarem e olharem para ela em choque. "O quê? Eu não sou estúpida. Além do que, Harry é um jovem e bonito soldado".

Draco sentou, sua boca aberta enquanto ele olhava para a loira. "Mas ele flertou comigo, e ele encarou a minha bunda".

"Draco". Blaise gemeu, erguendo suas mãos em uma tentativa de acalmar a tempestade que viria. Ele virou a cabeça quando o loiro gritou e virou em volta para socar seu travesseiro em raiva. "Bem feito Pansy".

"É, me culpe por Harry ser um traidor sem-educação que flerta com todo mundo que ele conhece". Pansy rosnou com um rolar de olhos. Ficando de pé, ela reuniu seus livros e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela enquanto saia.

"Eu estou certo de que não é verdade. Pansy só está chateada por que eu tenho passado a maior parte do meu tempo com você". Blaise disse, mordendo seu lábio quando Draco abafou um rosnado de raiva com o travesseiro. Suspirando, ele se curvou e começou a coletar o pergaminho perdido. "Nós não sabemos o que Harry está fazendo. Pelo que sabemos, ele está cuidando de um problema que não conhecemos. Não é legal assumir outra coisa antes de saber a verdade, Draco".

A única resposta de Draco foi um soco raivoso no travesseiro que ele não estava usando pra gritar. Rolando seus olhos, Blaise pegou suas coisas de higiene pessoal e saiu do quarto na esperança de encontrar alguma paz e silêncio no banheiro do andar de baixo.

XxXxX

Harry tremeu contra o vento gelado batendo em seu cabelo e aperto seus dedos na luva que ele estava usando. As asas de BlackHeart bateram pesadamente enquanto eles voavam como fantasmas pela Floresta Branca silenciosamente. Não havia tido nenhum sinal de nenhuma criatura maior do que uma raposa se movendo abaixo deles, a neve pura e lisa do jeito que estava no dia que caiu.

"Bom garoto". Ele murmurou quando o hipogrifo voou baixo perto da floresta, sua passagem causando pequenos deslizamentos de neve dos galhos. Suas orelhas se esticando para pegar algum barulho ou som vindo da floresta e falhando. Era como se a floresta estivesse sida completamente esvaziada de vida.

Talvez suas hipóteses estivessem erradas. Talvez os grifos tivessem se movido por que suas presas tinham se movido. A neve estava bem profunda e poderia prever que veados e alces se aproximassem. Muitas das árvores pareciam ter sido arrancadas de suas raízes. Suspirando, ele virou o hipogrifo preto na direção de Haardein e se encolheu mais em sua capa. Ele chegaria em tempo do café da manhã e eles poderiam proceder à viagem sem ter que mudar os planos.

----

N/A: Ei pessoal... desculpa o atraso!!

Então, esse cap está sem betagem por que eu queria trazer logo para vocês, mas assim que eu acabar o nove eu coloco o oito de novo só que betado mais o nove.

Até a próx!

ps: o Draco com ciumes até que é fofo, não??


	9. Discórdia entre amantes

**Capítulo Nove – Discórdia entre amantes**

Os primeiros raios de sol estavam se esticando pelo lago Ludwyn quando Harry posou BlackHeart. Longas pancadas de asas movimentaram a neve que cobria o pátio atrás do Wolves Run, forçando Harry a proteger seus olhos com as costas de suas mãos. Quando as asas prestas fecharam, ele jogou sua perna por cima do animal cansado e deslizou suavemente para o chão. Suas botas mal tinham tocado a neve acumulada quando a porta de trás do pub abriu, anunciando a cegada de Ron e Hermione.

"Bem?" A bruxa de cabelos cheios perguntou sem fôlego, sua longa capa preta flutuando na leve brisa da manhã. Ron adiantou-se até ela, seus olhos azuis revirando-se alegremente enquanto ele esperava para a resposta do outro bruxo.

Harry balançou sua cabeça e puxou seus estribos, pegando as rédeas e apontando para a dupla o seguir até o estábulo. "A floresta parece estar completamente vazia. Eu não vi ou ouvi nada que poderia me levar a acreditar que há um bando de lobisomens perdidos".Ele determinou enquanto guiava o grande animal preto pelo corredor. Seus dedos voaram para as correias e fivelas, rapidamente libertando BlackHeart da sela e do freio. Descansando uma mão sobre o bico, ele abriu a porta da cocheira e estalou a língua.

"Nem um misero lobo?" Ron questionou, desapontamento visível em seu rosto sardento. Suspirando profundamente, ele balançou sua cabeça e foi até a sala de comida, retornando momentos depois com um balde de água e rígidos corpos de vários esquilos. "Isso é estranho".

Hermione enterrou suas mãos profundamente nos bolsos de sua capa, dedos esfregando a varinha escondida na roupa sem pensativa, ela encostou o ombro na parede do estábulo e observou Harry cuidar de sua montaria. "Você pensa que a falta de predador é devido à falta de comida. Todos os veados e coelhos foram embora primeiro e os predadores meramente os seguiram".

Harry concordou enquanto corria uma mão sobre o flanco sedoso, dedos penteando sem pensar a capa de inverno do hipogrifo. "As árvores foram arrancadas das raízes e esteve nevando bem pesado nessa área pelas últimas semanas. Qualquer coisa comível está enterrada profundamente e possivelmente inalcançável". Ele murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando seus dedos gelados pegaram um nó pelo. Suspirando, ele examinou o pedaço com nó antes de começar a trabalhar com os dedos nele.

"Isso é ruim", Ron resmungou, acariciando o punho de sua espada com uma mão enluvada. Olhando melancolicamente na direção da porta do estábulo, ele se inclinou contra a parede e bateu a cabeça na madeira.

"Eu imagino que você vai querer ir embora de manhã então?" Hermione perguntou, aconchegando-se em sua capa quando sua respiração se condensou no ar em sua frente. Ela lançou um olhar a Ron quando o ruivo murmurou alguma coisa rude e esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Sim, nós já perdemos um dia e eu não quero perder outro". Harry murmurou, mordendo seu lábio enquanto ele lutava com o embaraçado cabelo. Uma balançada na cabeça e um suspiro foram o único aviso que ele deu quando ele pegou uma faca pequena e cortou o nó da traseira do hipogrifo preto, arruinando a perfeita capa.

"Eu vou acordar todo mundo, Ron, você pode começar o café-da-manhã". A bruxa disse, dando um aceno com a cabeça e virando-se pra sair. Ela parou em seu caminho para dar um tapinha amoroso em seu cavalo, puxando levemente o topete desse.

Bocejando, Ron seguiu a bruxa. "Eu não sei cozinhar!" Ele gritou nas costas dela, virando e dando um olhar de socorro para Harry enquanto ele andava de costas até a saída.

Sorrindo, Harry encolheu os ombros e deu um tapinha final na lateral do hipogrifo Negro, ignorando o assobio de aviso que o animal emitiu. Jogando o cobertor em cima da sela de couro, ele deixou a cela e fechou a porta. Ele passou o olhar pelas celas e viu se estava tudo em ordem antes de deixar o estábulo, fechando as portas suavemente atrás dele.

XxXxX

A cozinha estava fervilhando de atividades. Membros dos Leões Vermelhos estavam lutando para pegar xícaras de café e chá enquanto olhavam desconfiados as tigelas que Ron tinha colocando em frente a eles. Olhares duvidosos eram trocados enquanto colheradas eram afundadas no grosso líquido, agitando a estranha mistura com um exame cuidadoso.

"E você tem certeza que isso é mingau?" Dean perguntou, entornando sua colher e observando enquanto a mistura caia de novo na tigela. Seus lábios tremeram quando Seamus abafou um riso, o irlandês empurrou sua intocada tigela pra longe e pediu uma xícara de café quente.

Espremendo seus olhos claros, Ron rangeu os dentes e jogou outra colherada da mistura em uma tigela vazia. "Sim, eu estou certo de que é mingau". Ele rosnou, ignorando os olhares de descrença que seus amigos estavam trocando. Chacoalhando sua cabeça, ele se virou e afundou a concha na panela de mingua, ergueu até sua boca e tomou um bocado.

Harry entrou na cozinha silenciosamente, sua chegada despercebida entre a onda de risadas e gritos de contentamento enquanto Ron corria do ambiente lotada, seu rosto dominado pela revolta. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, seu murmuro trazendo o silencio para a cozinha.

"Ron estava tentando nos matar", George anunciou, erguendo sua xícara de café em cumprimento.

Harry sorriu e andou até o fogão, olhando dentro da panela antes de balançar sua cabeça e sacar sua varinha. Batendo na panela de metal, ele sumiu com a mistura e sentou na cadeira que Fred ofereceu a ele. Uma xícara de chá foi colocada em frente a ele antes que sua bunda tivesse tocado o assento de madeira. "Eu quero todo mundo pronto para sair em uma hora".Ele anunciou, apontando para o açúcar e balançando seus dedos quando Ginny empurrou-o para ele lentamente.

Cabeças foram balançadas em reconhecimento da ordem, alertando-o para o fato de que Hermione já os tinha informado enquanto ela foi acorda-los. Encostando-se à cadeira, ele correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo e suspirou, cansaço aparecendo nele rapidamente. "Os baús devem ser carregados o mais rápido possível. Todos os cavalões precisam ser checados antes de sairmos, eu não quero nada esquecido. Pregos e arreios devem ser revistados, qualquer rasgo no couro deve ser reparado".

"Nós vamos continuar na rota original?" Ginny perguntou, colocando o mapa fechado no centro da mesa. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Harry acenou, mexendo num garfo que tinha sido deixado junto com as tigelas de mingau.

"Sim", Harry replicou, pegando o mapa e correndo uma mão sobre o pergaminho para limpar das migalhas de pão grudadas na parte de trás. Ele sorriu quando vários ruídos de desapontamento preencheram o ambiente, todos que tiveram que passar metade da noite tentando achar um caminho seguro para o Diagon Alley esfregaram seus olhos cansadamente. Balançando a cabeça, enquanto o grupo sentava, ele fechou os olhos e deslizou mais fundo na cadeira que ele estava sentado.

XxXxX

Draco desceu as escadas pisando duro atrás de Blaise, suas mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos. Ele franziu seus olhos quando ouviu uma sonora risada vindo da cozinha, as mãos fechando-se em punho com raiva. Ignorando o olhar preocupado que seu amigo mandou sobre seu ombro, ele ergueu seu queixo e colocou um sorriso convencido no rosto.

"Bom dia", ele murmurou quando entrou na cozinha lotada, olhando em volta na procura do líder dos Leões Vermelhos. Mordendo os dentes quando ele encontrou o bruxo desmoronado em uma cadeira próxima com os olhos fechados, ele acenou com a mão pálida e conseguiu a atenção de metade da mesa. "Alguém poderia me passar uma xícara de chá?".

Sua voz foi cumprimentada por ois e perguntas de como dormiu quase que imediatamente. Sorrindo docemente, ele olhou rapidamente na direção de Harry e encontrou brilhantes esmeraldas observando-o atentamente. Respondendo algumas questões, ele sentou em uma cadeira vazia próxima de Seamus, fingindo que ele não tinha notado a cadeira que Fred abandonou ao lado de Harry.

"Eu dormi maravilhosamente. Como eu não poderia quando eu sei que estou sendo protegido por guardas tão bons".Ele ronronou, se inclinando sugestivamente para perto do bruxo irlandês. Seus dedos tocando os de Seamus quando ele aceitou a delicada xícara de chá do bruxo, piscando inocentemente ao contato.

"Eu dormi bem também" Blaise respondeu, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ele olhava o loiro. Franzindo as sobrancelhas quando seu amigo meramente sorriu e ergueu uma mão para passar cuidadosamente em seu cabelo arrumado, ele aceitou uma xícara cheia com café de George.

"Nós partimos em uma hora, Draco, esteja pronto". Harry disse de forma sintetizada, sua xícara de chá batendo ruidosamente na mesa de madeira onde ele a colocou. A óbvia falta de desprezo do loiro o fez ficar irritado, uma de suas mãos caindo para descansar no punho da adaga que ele usava. Ele ergueu-se lentamente, a ponta de sua bota conectando-se com a perna de Seamus em aviso.

Pulando ante a batida, o bruxo olhou em volta antes de ficar de pé quando Harry passou sobre suas pernas esticadas. "Eu irei preparar a carruagem". Ele gritou, freneticamente tentando lembrar alguma coisa que ele tinha feito que poderia ter causado a raiva do bruxo de cabelos pretos.

"Assim que possível Seamus". Harry rosnou, não deixando espaço pra argumento ou brincadeiras. Ele parou atrás de Draco, boca aberta como se ele fosse dizer alguma coisa. Chacoalhando a cabeça, ele fechou sua boca e deixou a sala silenciosamente.

"Isso foi rude". Ginny disse de onde estava na mesa, olhos na porta indo pra frente e pra trás lentamente. Balançando sua cabeça, ela ergueu sua xícara e bebeu as ultimas gostas do liquido antes de colocar a xícara vazia ao lado da de Harry.

"Ele esteve fora toda à noite, ele provavelmente só está cansado". Neville falou baixo, cobrindo um bocejo quando ele começou a se levantar. Esticando seus braços sobre sua cabeça, ele puxou sua capa do encosto da cadeira que ele estivera sentado e foi na direção que Seamus foi, "Eu estou indo preparar Tip e Top".

"Harry sempre pega os melhores trabalhos". Dean resmungou, "ele deveria aprender a delegar". Lançando um longo olhar para o bule de chá quente, ele ficou de pé e saiu da cozinha, a capa que ele usava ondeou enquanto ele andava.

"Então, o que tem pro café-da-manhã?" Blaise perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguendo-se quando ele olhou em uma das tigelas da mesa. Ele enrugou seu nariz ao liquido estranho, lançando um confuso olhar para George.

"Mingau". O ruivo sorriu, piscando os olhos e oferecendo ao nobre uma colherada.

Draco recusou com uma balançar de sua cabeça, sentando de volta em sua cadeira e cruzando seus braços enquanto encarava a mesa. Ele suspirou enquanto a conversa a sua volta recomeçava, todo mundo bebendo a ultima gota de liquido em suas xícaras para assim se juntarem ao resto do grupo que se preparava pra sair. Esfregando seus olhos, ele murmurou suas desculpas e deixou a cozinha.

XxXxX

O jardim atrás do Wolves Run estava cheio com cavalos e pessoas. Roncos e o barulho de pisadas no chão duro preencheram o ar, perturbando o que deveria ser uma pacifica manhã. Draco estava empoleirado no banco da carruagem, seu calcanhar batendo contra a madeira enquanto ele observava seus guardas movendo-se fluidamente do Pub para o estábulo. Sua raiva de Pansy o fez procurar solidão do lado de fora da carruagem, preferindo o vento frio e a madeira dura do que o calor e conforto encontrados no interior.

"Você tem certeza que quer viajar ai em cima?" Neville perguntou enquanto ele manobrava os testrálios no lugar. Seus dedos dançavam entre fivelas e correias, se assegurando que o time estava propriamente seguro e a salvo.

Draco acenou e enterrou seu queixo na aba da capa escuro que ele usava. Em suas mãos ele usava uma grossa luva com um feitiço especial de aquecimento, o que manteria seus dedos de não adormecer com o frio. "Eu gosto daqui, e, além disso, você é melhor companhia do que Pansy nesse momento. Sem mencionar que você tem um monte de histórias".

Neville riu e arrumou o capuz de sua capa. Amarrando as longas rédeas em volta da mão do freio, ele andou um lento circulo em volta da grande carruagem negra. "Eu fico feliz que você me ache divertido". Ele falou alto, imediatamente se arrependendo do comentário quando Harry apareceu liderando BlackHeart.

"Pronto?" O bruxo moreno perguntou, ombros encolhendo-se levemente contra a brisa gelada. Atrás dele, o hipogrifo preto ergueu seu afiado bico e gritou, asas abrindo e ventilou o ar ruidosamente.

"Nós estamos prontos pra ir". Neville murmurou, seu aceno reprimido quando ele se puxou para o banco e pegou as rédeas nas mãos. Ele lançou ao loiro ao seu lado um olhar de aviso, sabendo que era melhor acatar as ordens de Harry quando ele estava com mau humor.

Harry acenou rápido e se virou no lugar. Ele olhou em volta lentamente, confirmando que cada membro de sua tropa estava presente e pronta pra ir. Acenando pra si mesmo, ele jogou as rédeas sobre o bico de BlackHeart e montou suavemente. "Saindo!" Ele falou alto, seu repentino grito assustando alguns cavalos e fazendo-os se mexer com medo.

"Viagem com cuidado!" Remus gritou da segurança da porta dos fundos do pub. Perto dele, Sirius ergueu uma mão e acenou, seus gritos de adeus ecoando pelo jardim. A dupla se aconchegou juntos, o vento chacoalhando as roupas e capas que eles usavam.

Draco colocou seu capuz, levantando uma mão e acenando seus dedos em adeus enquanto a carruagem se movia pra frente. Sorrindo ante ao excitamento que ele sentia, ele lançou olhares em volta enquanto a caravana se movia lentamente através de Haardein. As ruas estavam relativamente vazias, a maioria dos moradores procurando abrigo em suas casas ou lojas. "Então, pra onde estamos indo?".

"Nós seguiremos essa Estrada até nós cruzarmos a ponte em Versil, então nós iremos para a Floresta Branca". Neville murmurou, suas mãos apertadas no couro que ele segurava. Seus olhos estavam franzidos enquanto ele focava em manter a profunda dança dos testrálios silenciosa sem as pegadas.

"Floresta Branca?" Draco perguntou em interesse, indo até a ponta do banco enquanto a carruagem balançava em seu caminho pela rua irregular. Ele se inclinou sobre a beira e olhou pra baixo para a lateral do veiculo preto, seus olhos encontrando o olhar inquisidor de George. Sorrindo alegremente, ele acenou para o guarda e riu quando o ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha antes de retornar o gesto.

"Uma realmente grande, negra floresta que parece sempre estar coberta de neve. Dizem que mesmo no dia mais quente do verão você ainda é capaz de encontrar gelo pendurando nos galhos e os rios congelados. Mas então, a floresta é principalmente constituída de árvores de vidoeiro, o que pode ser o que fez o nome". Replicou Neville, franzindo enquanto ele puxava a rédea esquerda. O corpulento bruxo balançou a cabeça e suspirou quando Top ignorou seu puxão, continuando a mover-se pesadamente em direção a uma fossa.

Sacudindo a cabeça em entendimento, Draco se inclinou pra trás e se fez confortável. Eles ainda tinham uma longa jornada à frente e ele estava aproveitando cada minuto dela, especialmente usando cada chance que ele poderia para devolver a Harry por ter flertado com ele.

XxXxX

Harry se mexeu na sela de couro escuro que ele tinha colocado em BlackHeart. Ele ocupou-se com as rédeas descansando em suas palmas, ignorando os infelizes barulhos que o hipogrifo soltava toda vez que o vento batia em sua cabeça. Suspirando, ele lançou um rápido olhar sobre seus ombros e franziu os olhos quando ele viu Draco acenar para alguém cavalgando atrás da lenta carruagem. Rangendo os dentes, ele apertou as pernas em volta da lateral de sua montaria e esperou o animal escuro responder. Em um movimento raivoso, o hipogrifo gritou e abriu as asas, dando uma rápida sucessão de pulos enquanto tentava derrubar Harry na neve suja.

"Você ta legal, Harry?" Hermione perguntou, seu cavalo dançando avidamente enquanto ele assistia seu companheiro balançando na frente dele. Suspirando agitada, a bruxa apertou as rédeas e puxou o animal para parar.

"Eu to bem". Harry falou amargamente, se arrumando em sua sela quando BlackHeart parou de pular e ficou quieto abaixo dele. Fechando os olhos, ele largou suas rédeas e passou seus dedos pelas penas de ébano. O toque das suaves penas o fez balançar sua cabeça e silenciosamente se desculpou com o hipogrifo. "Só um pouco excitado, só isso".

"Você está certo?" Hermione murmurou, suas sobrancelhas caíram enquanto ela guiava sua montaria pra frente. Ela olhou pra trás e viu o mesmo confuso olhar nos rostos de Neville e Ron. Quando Harry ficava com BlackHeart, o hipogrifo ficava tão firme quanto uma pedra, confiando que seu cavaleiro o guiaria com segurança.

"Positivo". Harry resmungou, fazendo um suave som de beijo. O barulho ergueu a cabeça do hipogrifo, o bico abrindo quando ele levantou sua cabeça. Se inclinando pra frente, Harry acariciou o bico, seus dedos alisando-o firmemente. BlackHeart rosnou suave, rabo balançando enquanto ele balançava a cabeça e voltou a andar graciosamente para o centro da estrada.

"Ok". Hermione suspirou, levando seu cavalo pra frente. Bufando alegremente, o animal moveu-se rapidamente atrás do hipogrifo, seu rabo balançando pra frente e pra trás. Arrumando as dobras de sua capa, ela olhou rapidamente pra Ginny e encontrou a outra bruxa mastigando o lábio pensativamente. O lento sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto da ruiva fez ela arquear uma sobrancelha e empurrar sua montaria para próximo da montaria de sua amiga. "O quê?".

Sorrindo orgulhosamente, a bruxa ruiva se inclinou pra trás em sua sela e esfregou uma mão na outra. "Alguém está em discórdia e eu sem quem". Ela cantarolou baixinho, sorrindo quando o bruxo de cabelos pretos cavalgando na frente dela tencionou em sua sela. Olhando para Hermione, ela sorriu e sussurrou sigilosamente. "Uma briga entre nossos jovens amantes".

"Ginny! Vá olhar lá na frente!" Harry gritou, sorrindo quando ele ouviu o bufo decepcionado da bruxa.

"Nós ainda estamos na cidade, Harry!" Ginny protestou, enterrando o queixo na aba de sua roupa assim ele não pode ver seu sorriso. Rolando seus olhos para Hermione, ela bateu em seu cavalo levemente e cavalgou pra frente.

"Não me importo, vá pra frente".Ele replicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela passou por ele, um sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava pra ele. Suspirando, ele bateu em BlackHeart na nunca e se perguntou como ele iria afastar a suspeita das bruxas.

**NdT** - Ae pessoal.... desculpem o mega atraso... final de semestre, férias, essas coisas.... não vou prometer que não vou demorar por que pode ser que aconteça... mas pelo menos não desisti ainda!!  
Capítulo sem betagem de novo por que minha beta sumiu!

Beijos


	10. Um Bando de Corvos

**Capítulo Dez - Um bando de corvos**

A suave música dos arreios preenchia o ar, quebrada apenas pelo bufo ocasional ou por uma palavra sussurrada. Mexendo-se levemente na sela, Harry deu uma olhada para o céu carregado. Seus olhos franziram-se ao ver um ponto preto circulando sobre o grupo, os dedos tencionando quando o (corvo) soltou um (raucous) choro. Respirando profundamente, ele olhou por cima dos ombros e procurou cada membro de sua equipe, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando ele encontrou Seamus cavalgando inocentemente próximo ao banco da carruagem.

"Ciúmes?" Hermione perguntou direta, evitando seu olhar assassino enquanto ajustava seu estribo de ferro esquerdo.

"Ele tem um trabalho pra fazer também." Harry disse com teimosia, dando batidinhas no pescoço de BlackHeart. Seu olhar viajou pra cima quando uma pena preta caiu lentamente do céu, asas batendo enquanto pousavam em um galho pelado. O corvo grasnou sonoramente enquanto vários outros se juntaram a ele rapidamente, todos grasnando alto e pulando de árvore em árvore. BlackHeart parou repentinamente, as penas ao longo de seu pescoço eriçando-se levemente. Franzindo, o bruxo moreno seguiu o olhar duro de sua montaria.

Uma pequena casa estava na frente da Estrada, o teto afundando pelo peso da neve que descansava em cima. Suas janelas estavam escuras e a porta estava pendurada aberta pela lateral, neve voando contra a madeira e se infiltrando do lado de dentro. Silencio reinava no celeiro, nenhum canto de galinha ou mugido de vaca soando.

"Algo está errado." Hermione murmurou, levando sua montaria próximo de BlackHeart. O cavalo levantou as orelhas e rolou os olhos, empinando nervosamente e mordendo o feio. Descansando uma mão calmante no pescoço de sua montaria, a bruxa apontou o caminho que levava a casa. " A neve não foi perturbada. Com certeza alguém deveria ter ido a cidade ou ao celeiro no mínimo."

Ron balançou a cabeça em acordo, puxando gentilmente as rédeas quando seu pônei fez um som auto, o sopro do vento fazendo soar bem mais alto. "Parece completamente abandonada. Exceto a casa que está muito conservada, assim como as construções de fora."

Passando a língua por seus lábios, Harry ponderou a informação. Abaixo dele, BlackHeart cavou o chão com suas garras afiadas, criando buracos na terra dura. Um repentino estouro de risadas altas, assustou o bando de corvos, fazendo eles voarem para o céu. Ficando tenso, ele virou e focou seus olhos raiovos em Seamus. "Vá checa-la, cuidadosamente." Ele ordenou a Ron, um tom duro como aço em sua voz enquanto ele observava o bruxo irlandês com seus olhos. "E leve Dean e Seamus com você."

"Sim, senhor." Ron murmurou, pegando o tom raivoso nas palavras do bruxo de cabelos pretos. Apertando os calcanhares nas laterais de seu pônei, ele guiou o animal num leve galope. "Dean! Seamus! Comigo!" Ele gritou, dirigindo o pônei pela neve que levava a casa.

"Apertem!" Harry gritou, atirando um rápido olhar sobre seus ombros para a agitação que sua ordem causou vendo os guardas cercarem a carruagem completamente e puxarem as varinhas e armas, ele acenou e virou as costas para observar a pequena habitação.

Ron balançou a cabeça quando seu chamado não trouxe ninguém do interior da casa. Em cada lado dele, Dean e Seamus ficaram ansiosos, seus cavalos mostrando a mesma emoção de seus cavaleiros. "Cavalgue em volta do perímetro Dean, Seamus, vá para o celeiro".Ele falou baixo, deslizando do pônei e puxando as rédeas sobre as orelhas dele. Olhando para Harry, ele mexeu os dedos e desenhou uma pequena lança, acenando quando o outro bruxo tapou o nariz em entendimento.

"Fred, no ar".Harry sussurrou, uma de suas mãos caindo para descansar no punho da espada. O barulho das asas abrindo fez a montaria de Hermione pular e golpear a lateral de BlackHeart. Assobiando o hipogrifo fez uma tentativa de agarrar o focinho do animal, fazendo o cavalo se agitar na neve funda.

"Harry" Hermione cortou, "controle seu animal".Ela rolou seus olhos quando o bruxo olhou pra ela antes de piar suavemente, o barulho imediatamente fazendo o hipogrifo parar com a brincadeira. Chacoalhando a cabeça ela correu os dedos pela varinha e procurou por Ron.

"Olá?" Ron chamou, empurrando a neve pilhada na frente da porta. Seus dedos apertaram as rédeas em suas mãos quando o ponei plantou os cascos e se recusou a se aproximar da habitação. "Pelo amor de Merlin".O ruivo resmungou, puxando as rédeas e rolando os olhos quando o animal puxou o pescoço pro outro lado e deitou as orelhas delicadas.

"Eu não posso ver nada pelas janelas".Dean disse enquanto aparecia do canto da casa, seu cavalo tinha a narina inflamada e estava mostrando o branco dos olhos. "Não há nenhuma pegada em volta da casa nem nenhuma evidencia que alguém esteve por aqui recentemente".

Antes que Ron pudesse replicar, o ponei saltou para frente repentinamente e o mandou voando pra porta. Com um rosnado, a madeira quebrou nas dobradiças e caiu para dentro, levando Ron junto. Guinchando em terror, o pone girou e começou a galopar, os estribos batendo nas laterais e as rédeas deslizando pela neve. Parecei acontecer em camera lenta. O casco pegando no couro. O aguo grito de medo enquanto a cabeça do animal ia pro chão puxado pelo próprio peso. O barulho da pata dianteira quebrando.

"Merda!" Harry latiu, descendo de BlackHeart ele andou com dificuldade pela neve. Aproximou-se cautelosamente do corpo do ponei, movendo-se pela lateral enquanto um casco tentava acertar sua coxa. Puxando uma longa adaga, ele esperou pela chance, então disparou pra frente e jogou seu peso em cima do pescoço do animal, que continuava frenético e com dor.

Sussurrando suavemente, ele correu uma mão gentilmente pelo focinho antes de agarrar firmemente o queixo e puxar a cabeça pra cima. A adaga se assentou na garganta do pônei, a lamina brilhando pelo segundo em que ficou parada. O movimento foi rápido, acabando com a dor e a vida do animal. Dando mais um tapinha no pescoço do animal, ele se levantou e olhou na direção da casa.

A face de Ron empalideceu quando ele viu o sangue colorido a adaga na mão de Harry e com um olhar amargo ele levantou. Ele tropeçou até o líder dos Leões, ignorando os bruxos de olhos arregalados cavalgando até ele. "Ninguém dentro", ele resmungou, passando pelo brixo de cabelos negros. Ele caiu de joelhos próximo do corpo de sua montaria, a mão tremendo deslizando pelo pescoço gelado.

"Eu sinto muito." Harry disse, olhos focados no cão enquanto ele tentava fingir que ele não estava segurando a lamina que havia acabado com a vida do animal. Limpando a lamina em suas roupas escuras, ele a embainhou e então olhou para Dean e Seamus através de olhos sem emoções. "Relatório."

"O celeiro parece estar vazio. Todas as portas foram seladas completamente, então eu não consegui entrar." Seamus murmurou, os dedos fazendo carinho no pescoço de seu cavalo. Ao aceno de Harry, ele virou o animal e trotou até a carruagem, voltando para o seu lugar próximo a um chocado Draco.

Dean encontrou os olhos Esmeraldas de Harry e engoliu. "A cabana está vazia. Entretanto, todas as comidas e roupas de inverno ainda estão lá dentro. Parece que eles simplismente desapareceram."

"Sinais de ataque?" Harry questionou, erguendo o olhar e perscrutando em volta deles vigilantemente. Ele balançou a cabeça quando ele encontrou a família de corvos de volta nas arvores próximas, pontos pretos em um mar de cinza e branco.

"Somente o fato de que a porta estava meio aberta. Todos os móveis estavam normais e não havia nenhum sangue." Dean falou calmamente, enrolando uma das rédeas de seu cavalo em volta de seus dedos. Ele se mexeu na sela e deu um rápido olhar pra Ron, antes de virar a condução e leva-la até o grupo em espera.

"Eu vou lhe dar mais um minute Ron, mas nós precisamos ir." Harry disse suavemente, já voltando para sua equipe. BlackHeart bateu o bico em cumprimento, o pescoço se esticando enquanto esperava o toque de seu dono. Sorrindo, Harry pegou a pesada cabeça de seu animal e fez cócegas de leve na base do seu bico.

O barulho da neve anunciou a volta de Ron, seu olhar pra baixo enquanto ele pausava atrás de Harry. "Eu irei cavalgar com Neville." Ele sussurrou rapidamente, desviando da mão de conforto de Hermione em seu ombro e continuando seu lento caminho.

Descansando sua cabeça no ombro de BlackHeart, Harry assistiu seu amigo e suspirou. O ruivo comprou o afogueado poneizinho logo que eles se graduaram oficialmente do treinamento e se tornaram verdadeiros soldados. Desde então, a dupla tinha sido companheiros inseparáveis, era até mesmo difícil dizer quem era o chefe de quem. Balançando sua cabeça, Harry pegou o ferro e subiu na sela. Silenciosamente, o grupo continuou, deixando o corpo do pônei para os pássaros.

XXX

Harry não podia acreditar nos seus olhos ou na sua sorte. Versil se espalhava ante a eles, a última cidade ante dos braços gelados da Floresta Branca. E parecia tão vazia e deserta como a pequena casa que eles haviam revistado horas atrás. Soltando um suspiro desacreditado, ele virou BlackHeart e encontrou os olhos de sua equipe.

"Ok, isso é o que vai acontecer. Fred, Ron, George e Neville, vocês vão permanecer na carruagem o tempo inteiro. Ginny e Dean vão cobrir as lojas do lado direito da rua principal. Hermione e Seamus võa checar as do lado esquerdo. Se não tiver ninguém lá, pegue o que precisamos e deixe algum dinheiro no balcão. Eu quero uma varredura completa em cada loja, cada quarto, cada sótão, cada celeiro. Se encontrarem algo, me avisem imediatamente. Se em algum momento, algum de vocês se sentirem estranhos ou desconfortaveis deixem a construção." Harry mandou, os olhos passando de pessoa a pessoa tendo certeza de que todos tinham entendido.

Ele desmontou em um movimento preguiçoso e largou as rédeas, sabendo que o hipogrifo permaneceria ali ao menos que ele falasse ou o chamasse. "Eu quero uma arma em cada mão ou uma varinha, sua escolha."

"E quanto a você?" Uma voz interrompeu, fazendo todos os olhos viajarem para o loiro sentado no banco da carruagem próximo a Neville. A cotovelada dada pelo bruxo no nobre foi facilmente observada, assim como o olhar indignado no rosto de Draco.

"Eu vou olhar em volta." Harry respondeu com um sorriso forçado, a espada já em sua mão. Arqueando uma sobrancelha negra, ele fez um barulho com os dentes e deu a ordem para sua equipe se dispersar. Atirando um último olhar para o loiro, ele balançou a espada até ela descansar em seus ombros e começou a andar até a rua.

"Sozinho?" Draco gritou, saindo do meio de Neville e Ron. Ignorando o alerta de seus guardas, ele colocou as mãos no quadril e perseguiu Harry.

Harry fechou seus olhos e tomou fôlego antes de virar lentamente. Abrindo seus brilhantes olhos, ele olhou fundo nos olhos azuis a sua frente. "Sim." Ele rosnou, apertando seus dedos enluvados no punho da espada.

"Não é perigoso? Talvez eu deva ajudar. Eu posso ir com Seamus e Hermione pode ir com você." O loiro sugeriu, sacando a varinha e balançando-a embaixo do nariz de Harry. Ele pulou por trás quando sua varinha foi arrancada dele.

"Devolva!" Ele gritou, batendo o pé, para divertimento de todos que assistiam a cena.

"Não, agora entre na carruagem." Harry ordenou calmamente, deslizando a madeira no bolso da calça. Olhando por cima da cabeça do loiro, ele balançou a cabeça e gestuou para um de seus ordenados viesse pegasse o nobre. Virando de novo, ele deu somente um passo antes de cair com o peso de um corpo que trobou com ele. Engasgando com os dedos gelados sobre sua camiseta em busca da varinha, ele girou e agarrou a frente do robe do outro bruxo.

"Eu não quero!" Draco guinchou, tentando se livrar. Seus esforços o fizeram ganhar uma chacoalhada brusca e um sorriso predador do guarda moreno.

"Permita-me ajudá-lo." Harry sussurrou, soltando o loiro e levantando rapidamente. Jogando o bruxo sobre o ombro oposto ao da espada, ele marchou até a carruagem, gritando para George abrir a porta.

"Coloque-me! No! Chão!" Draco rugiu, seguindo cada palavra pontuada com um soco no centro das costas do bruxo. Ele congelou ante a dura mão que se assentou em seu traseiro abruptamente, fixando seu corpo inquieto no lugar.

"Será um prazer." Harry assobiou, passando pela porta aberta e jogando o loiro nos braços de seu surpreso acompanhante. Voltando, ele bateu a porta e deslizou a tranca pro lugar. Sorrindo arrogantemente, ele se virou e se afastou da carruagem, congelando quando ouviu a porta abrir novamente.

"Você sabe quem eu sou?" Você não pode simplismente me tratar como uma puta de esquina qualquer!" O loiro gritou, os punhos se agitando em raiva. Se balançando pra cima e pra baixo, ele continuou seu desabafo, ignorando o fato de que seus amigos e guardas estavam observando-o com um espanto divertido.

Suspirando em desgosto, Harry embaiou sua espada e voltou até Draco. Pegando o loiro como se ele fosse uma noiva, o moreno o carregou de volta até a carruagem e o jogou lá dentro. Colocando ele no lugar com um olhar, ele agarrou a porta e a fechou suavemente.

A porta nem bem tinha se fechado quando foi aberta novamente. "Entre aí!" Harry resmungou, colocando uma mão no meio do peito do loiro e pressionando-o para trás. Batendo a porta novamente, ele encostou seu ombro contra a porta e puxou uma de suas adagas curtas. Olhando para sua mão esquerda, ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou a lâmina brilhante cuidadosamente.

"Me deixe sair!" Draco gritou, batendo na porta. Ele se apoiou na maçaneta e tentou forçar a pequena porta com seu peso, encontrando-a fechada com o corpo de alguém como contra peso.

Harry sorriu enquanto ele apertava os dedos, sangue surgindo na superficie do pequeno ferimento. Ele ignorou o engasgo de Hermione quando ele colocou os dedos contra a madeira da porta da carruagem, lentamente traçando o batente da porta enquanto sussurrava bem baixo. Alcançando o topo da porta, ele puxou os dedos e colocou na boca. Em um flash azul a porta desapareceu, deixando a lateral da carruagem vazia.

"Isso é magia negra, Harry." Hermione sibilou em choque, os olhos arregalados enquanto ela olhava para o bruxo.

Harry soltou o dedo e sorriu inocentemente, ignorando a bateção contínua atrás dele atrás dele. "Tudo depende de como a magia é aplicada, Hermione." Embaiando a adaga, ele balançou os ombros e se afastou da carruagem. " De volta aos seus afazeres, todos!"

A ordem fez vários do grupo pularem, virarem e irem para os locais designados de procura ou guarda. Ainda sorrindo para si mesmo, Harry passou pela neve que tinha caido no meio da rua, seus olhos procurando pelas janelas das lojas e pelos becos. Uma de suas mão procurou a sensação reconfortante do metal, encontrando o punho da lâmina facilmente. Foi o flash de pelo negro que o fez pular, o barulho suave quase inaudivel ante ao grito do vento.

XXX

Dando um último grito, Draco cruzou seus braços e caiu no confortável banco da carruagem. Encarando o teto do pequeno veículo, ele começou a listar cada razão do por que ele não deveria adorar Harry.

"Puta de esquina?" Blaise perguntou, segurando a risada que ameaçava escapar, ele ergueu suas mãos em um gesto de rendição quando os olhos azuis se fixaram nele. "Você precisa pegar leve com o pobre cara. Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele."

"Eh, bem... ele tem que aprender algumas maneiras." O loiro emburrou a cara, olhando em volta da carruagem e parando quando ele encontrou os olhos claros de Pansy. Franzindo a testa, ele se envolveu em sua capa e tremeu ante o frio que parecia surgir na carruagem.

"Talves quando você aprender a se comportar como um cavalheiro, ele irá melhorar." Severus murmurou, ainda levemente chocado com a escandalosa demonstração de emoção de seu pupilo.

Balançando sua cabeça, ele resgatou o livro que tinha sido perdido no meio do tumulto e começou a procurar pela página.

"Eu sou O cavalheiro perfeito!" Draco murmurou, chutando a porta da carruagem com a ponta. Ele ignorou o ronco nem um pouco feminino d Pansy e mexeu no colarinho de sua camisa, reparando o dano causado pelo treinamento bruto de Harry.

"Desista, Draco." Pansy disse suavemente, soltando os braços e olhando para seu colo. "Bruxos como Harry e Theodore só querem uma coisa, e com aquela aparências, eles sabem que vão conseguir." Seu lábio inferior tremeu e ela fechou seus punhos, se libertando da mão gentil que Blaise colocou sobre sua mão.

"Harry Potter não é nada como aquela cobra." Draco argumentou, correndo em defesa do bruxo de cabelos pretos sem pensar. Sentando rapidamente, ele levantou a mão e começou a estalar os dedos. "Ele é um cavalheiro. Ele realmente se preocupa com a minha segurança. Embora ele possa agir como uma besta cruel algumas vezes, ele toma conta de seus amigos."

"Oh, e isso vai fazer diferença assim que ele conseguir o que quer!" Pansy guinchou, o dedo batendo repetidamente no peito de Draco.

"Se as duas senhoritas pudessem parar de guinchar, eu estou certo--"

Um uivo baixo e lamentoso cresceu assustadoramente de algum lugar próximo, trazendo um imediato fim a discussão acontecendo no interior da carruagem. Trocando olhares assustados, os três nobres e o acompanhante deles pegarem as varinhas.

"Foi só um lobo, certo?" Pansy perguntou baixo, deslizando para próximo de Blaise e deslizando a mão pela varinha pra cima e pra baixo, tentando descobrir para onde ela deveria apontar. Um suave uivo distante foi a única resposta.

---

Ei galera... bom, acho que desculpas são meio que.. bem sei lá... não sei se devo desculpas a vocês pela imensa demora desse capítulo... um ano... prometo que vou tentar não demorar tudo isso pro próximo =)

Beijos

Aeris


	11. Os Lobos de Versil

**Capítulo 11 - Os Lobos de Versil**

Os dedos de Harry escorregaram em volta do punho de metal da adaga, reafirmando sua posição no quadril. Respirando lentamente, ele virou em círculos, os olhos procurando a forma sombria que o estava perseguindo silenciosamente. Uma rajada de vento fez a neve girar ao redor dele, fazendo o ficar parado no centro de um mundo branco. Espremendo o olhar contra a neve, ele sacou a arma e posicionou seu peso na palma de sua mão.

O açoitamento de neve parou abruptamente no topo do cobertor de neve que decorava a terra. Sem a cortina branca, Harry pode facilmente perceber a quebra na neve entre as lojas próximas, o caminho traçado e frequentemente utilizado. Uma rápida explosão de latidos o fez franzir a testa e olhar pra baixo na rua.

Empoleirado sobre a calçada cheia de neve, um lobo preto baixou a cabeça e rosnou. Mostrando presas amareladas, ele se inclinou para o chão e empinou as orelhas, o rabo se levantando. "Somente lobos." Harry murmurou suavemente, seu olhar passando pela forma esquelética da besta. O pelo do lobo estava sujo, caindo gordurosamente pelo seu corpo magro. Rangendo os dentes, o animal vagueou cautelosamente para frente, olhos âmbar brilhando com fome.

Um grito perfurante ao longe fez a cabeça de Harry virar, os olhos se estreitando enquanto ele tentava discernir o que estava acontecendo. O vento assobiando pelas vielas agitou a neve, fazendo-a ir pela rua, criando uma parede de proteção, escondendo a carruagem e seus guardas da visão dele.

Praguejando, Harry voltou seu olhar até a localizar o lobo, sua respiração o deixando em um "puff" quando o animal trombou contra ele no peito. A adaga que ele havia desembainhado caiu deslizando pela neve e desaparecendo entre o cobertor fofo. Batendo as presas afiadas, a besta preta procurou por sua garganta, fechando suas garras no antebraço, tentando empurrá-lo para sua boca escancarada.

Assobiando em dor, Harry ergueu a mão fechada e bateu-a no topo do crânio do lobo, ignorando o sonoro pop quando uma de suas articulações deslocou com o contato. Guinchando, o lobo liberou o aperto e se sacudiu para trás, o rabo enfiado entre as pernas. Um latido fez o animal virar repentinamente, os olhos dourados focados abaixo na rua, como se tivesse esquecido sua dor e sua presa. Em um borrão de pele negra, ele desapareceu na neve.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin." Harry resmungou, as mãos enluvadas batendo na neve em busca do metal duro. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ele puxou sua adaga do cobertor, o metal brilhando quando a neve caiu da lâmina. Ficando de pé, ele deu um rápido olhar ao sangue correndo por seus braços antes de começar a correr até a carruagem escondida, consciente de que o lobo ia na sua frente.

A neve incomodava seus olhos enquanto ele corria até a carruagem, os gritos de sua equipe e os relinchos dos cavalos soando audivelmente no ar. Junto com os sons familiares estavam os rosnados e latidos dos lobos. Sorrindo, Harry segurou seu braço próximo ao peito e entrou na briga. Seus olhos encontraram seus amigos facilmente, suas capas negras ondulando e flutuando no vento que os cercava. Espadas e varinhas estavam sendo seguradas de formas incertas, algumas já mostrando sinais de encontros caninos.

" Eles estão em todos os lugares! Dean gritou, golpeando um animal com a lateral de sua espada. O lobo pálido foi enviado rolando pela neve, mas se recuperou rapidamente, jogando-se no caos rapidamente.

"Agrupar!" Ron gritou, a ponta de sua varinha seguindo a feita besta amarela rondando ao lado do circulo que eles haviam formado ao redor da carruagem. Rosnando, o lobo correu para longe do bruxo, desaparecendo da visão do ruivo e se tornando um problema de outra pessoa.

Harry assobiou audivelmente, o som agudo cortou o barulho e chamou a atenção dos cinco guardas que tentavam forçar os lobos para longe da carruagem. "Matem-os! Eles estão mortos de fome e não tem nada a perder!" Ele ordenou, guardando a adaga e puxando sua espada longa da bainha. A lâmina deixou o couro com um assobio aterrorizador, pegando a luz do sol.

Os cavalos amarrados na traseira da carruagem gritaram e relincharam em medo, se empurrando contra as cordas que se prendia no lugar. Sangue espirrou das marcas de mordidas nas ancas e peitos enquanto o lobo se animava com o gosto de carne. Metal chiava enquanto os cavalos se jogavam contra as tiras que os prendiam, a enorme carruagem sendo arrastada com a força de seus puxões.

Praguejando raivoso, Harry bateu a lâmina na cabeça de um lobo quando o animal pulou em cima dele. Com um som de quebra, o afiado aço foi enterrado profundamente no osso, jogando o lobo na neve. Colocando um pé na carcaça, o bruxo moreno puxou sua espada e limpou o sangue que estava congelando no metal.

"Harry!"

Seu nome gritado o fez virar e procurar Neville, encontrando o bruxo tentando afastar um trio de lobos para longe dos trestálios. Os ágeis animais tipo cavalo estavam rolando seus olhos e se empurrando contra os arreiros, as rédeas enroladas em volta do breque se soltando a cada puxão. Harry rangeu os dentes quando Top gritou e relinchou arrastando Tip com ele. Os rosnados e batidas de dente dos lobos aumentavam ao redor dos trestálios, os lobos avançando e retrocedendo enquanto Neville balançava sua espada contra eles.

Em um som agudo de metal e madeira quebrando, os cavalos se soltaram de onde estavam presos. A dupla de cavalos alados abriram as longas asas e se lançaram para o céu, cordas e rédeas balançando ao vento. Gritando e bicando o resto do rebanho fugitivo de lobos, seus rabos erguidos como bandeiras enquanto eles galopavam para longe pela ventania de neve.

"Cross!" Fred gritou, nem se importando em olhar e ver se o cavalo alado havia respondido.

"Criss!" George chamou, seguindo seu grito com um assobio perfurante. Ele afundou a lâmina de sua adaga no quadril do lobo negro, puxando a lamina e limpando-a na manga de seu robe antes de procurar pelo seu novo oponente.

"Tip! Top! PARAR!" o choramingo de Neville foi abafado pelo som da madeira cedendo sobre o peso dos cavalos. Bufando e grunhido, a dupla se jogou contra os pesados arreiros e começaram a se movimentar de forma cambaleante, ignorando a carruagem que era arrastada por eles. "Harry!"

"Draco!" Harry gritou, olhos esmeraldas alargando-se quando a carruagem tropeçou atrás dos trestálios galopantes. Passando através da parede de branco, trestálios e carruagem sumiram silenciosamente.

Um repentino temporal de estupefaças fez os lobos pularem no meio da ação, seus corpos caindo no lugar enquanto Hermione, Dean, Ginny e Seamus corriam até os outros guardas, as varinhas empunhadas em suas mãos enluvadas.

"BlackHeart! Aqui!" Harry gritou, enfiando sua espada em sua bainha sem se importar em limpar o sangue do metal. Em uma onda de pelo e penas negras, o hipogrifo chegou como uma tempestade, arqueando as asas em preparo para voar. "Fred! George! Recuperem os outros cavalos. Assim que vocês estiverem reagrupados, me alcancem!"

"Tome cuidado, Harry!" Ginny gritou, erguendo uma mão para proteger os olhos contra a rajada de neve levantada pelas asas do hipogrifo. Cavaleiro e montaria avançaram pro ar, rabo e capa pretos volteando juntos. Os Leões Vermelhos foram deixados em pé na neve, os gêmeos subindo em suas montarias aladas e o resto inspecionando a carnificina que eles haviam forjado.

XxX

Draco agarrou uma das pequenas tiras de couro penduradas no teto enquanto ele balançava sem piedade. Cada pulo ou balançada da carruagem fazia-os deslizarem nos bancos e bater uns nos outros. Suas orelhas estavam cheias com o barulho poderoso das rodas girando sem controle e, além disso, o trovão dos cascos batendo no chão congelado.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pansy choramingou, agarrando as cortinas que antes ficavam em frente a porta da carruagem. Com o rosto branco e tremendo, lágrimas de medo correram por sua face enquanto ela era jogada no chão, arrancando a cortina do lugar.

"Talvez estejamos fugindo de algo." Blaise gritou, tentando se segurar em um dos cantos. Suas mãos estendidas tremiam enquanto ele tentava se manter na posição, cada inclinação ou balançada brusca da carruagem enfraquecendo seus braços mais um pouco.

A conversa foi parada bruscamente quando o grupo foi jogado para a esquerda do veículo, fazendo-os procurar por ar enquanto eram empurrados por suas bagagens. Um grito agudo soou, pouco audível em comparação aos berros e lamentos que os três nobres faziam. Madeira rangeu quando a lateral da carruagem negra foi batida rudemente contra algo pesado, arranhando e arrastando conforme os trestálios galopavam.

Respirando fundo para que ele pudesse gritar mais alto, Draco foi mandado voando para o colo de Severus enquanto um sonoro "crack"; rasgou o ar e todos foram jogados para frente. Em um momento de claridade, ele percebeu que a carruagem estava desnivelada enquanto era puxada para frente, a parte direita da frente um pouco mais abaixo do que as outras. "Nós perdemos uma roda!" Ele guinchou, os braços envolvendo o pescoço de Severus.

"Não minta para mim!" Pansy gritou, as unhas enterradas no suave tecido que cobria os bancos. Ela estava ofegante e seus olhos claros estavam esbugalhados. O corpo inteiro tremendo enquanto, desesperadamente pressionava suas costas na lateral da carruagem.

Dando a ela um olhar ofendido, Draco balançou seu punho enquanto tentava não cair no chão. "Eu não estou, sua bruxa estúpida!" Antes que a disputa pudesse continuar, um ronco terrível preencheu o ar e a frente da carruagem foi ao chão com brutalidade. Todos caíram quando a carruagem rolou de ponta cabeça, deslizando pela neve com o teto pra baixo. Segundos depois, eles foram jogados para o lado enquanto a carruagem girava e batia em algo, fazendo com que eles batessem uns nos outros e assim ficarem sem ar. O som de madeira se quebrando soou alto enquanto a carruagem deslizava pela neve um pouco mais.

Imobilidade surgiu repentinamente, a carruagem parecendo balançar gentilmente no vento enquanto o silêncio dominava. Pansy ficou de joelhos, mas congelou quando a carruagem tombou pro outro lado, deslizando um pouco mais. "O qu--"

"Não se mexam.! Severus sussurrou, levantando um dedo em aviso quando três bocas abriram-se para protestar. Abaixo deles, a carruagem balançou levemente, rolando com o leve movimento que Pansy fez ao voltar a deitar.

"E agora?" Blaise perguntou, com a lateral direita do rosto pressionada contra a madeira gelada do teto da carruagem. Ele rolou os olhos para que pudesse observar em volta, franzindo o nariz quando ele descobriu o pé de Draco a centímetros de seu rosto.

Expirando lentamente, o bruxo mais velho colocou seu queixo sobre suas mãos. "Nós esperamos." Ele respondeu, os olhos ficando quase fechados enquanto ele começava a tentar se acalmar. Completo e total silêncio tomou a carruagem, todos os quatro, redobrando a atenção aos ouvidos por sons de resgate se aproximando. Eles podiam ouvir somente a débil pancada do lento movimento de patas e o rugido da madeira enquanto a dupla de trestálios tentava arrastar o eixo frontal pela neve através da estrada.

"Quanto tempo?" Blaise perguntou suavemente, interlocando seus dedos com os de Pansy e dando um leve beijo em seus nós dos dedos. Ele pressionou seu ouvido no teto da carruagem, sentindo a leve vibração da madeira enquanto o chão tremia sobre os cascos dos trestálios.

"Até alguém vir nos pegar." Severus resmungou em exasperação, congelando quando onde quer eles estivessem parados gemeu queixosamente.

"Harry virá." Draco sussurrou, as mãos fechando-se em punhos quando Pansy soltou um ronco sarcástico. Ele estreitou seus olhos claros e pretendia rosnar para ela por cima das costas de Severus, porém, somente sorriu quando o acompanhante deles fechou os olhos e suspirou, encostando a cabeça no teto da carruagem.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, a bruxa balançou sua cabeça em negação lentamente, os pálidos cachos de seu cabelo loiro rodopiaram com o movimento. "Por que você acredita tanto nele? Ele tem sido indescupávelmente rude e rigoroso com você. Ele o jogou dentro da carruagem agora pouco e sumiu com a porta e, ainda assim, você acredita que ele virá por você?"

"Sim, eu acredito." Draco murmurou, fechando seus olhos. Ele ouviu o resmungo de descrença de Pansy mas escolheu ignorar-la, decidindo se focar em respirar fundo ao invés.

"Por que?" Pansy questionou repentinamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. O movimento repentino fez a carruagem balançar perigosamente, deslizando um pouco mais. "Por que você confia tanto nele?"

Draco levou um momento para pensar na questão, a bochecha apoiada em sua mão. Um lento sorriso cruzou seu rosto quando a resposta veio a ele, seu peito se contraindo e seus olhos brilhando. "Porque ele ainda não me os grifos atacaram, eu deveria ter morrido se não fosse por ele. Você lembra o quão doente eu estava quando nós cruzamos o Lago Ludwyn? Harry dirigiu pela tempestade para me pegar e me levar para o calor do Wolves Run. Ele pode ser mau, mas ele se importa do jeito dele e talvez seja o suficiente." Todos ficaram quietos, pensando na resposta de Draco para a pergunta. Antes que qualquer um pudesse comentar, um relincho bem vindo foi ouvido.

xXxX

Harry direcionou BlackHeart para baixo, seus olhos na carruagem pendurada em cima do pequeno muro da ponte de Versil. Ele mordeu o lábio e se abraçou quando o hipogrifo abriu as poderosas asas e pousou no chão, balançando o braço machucado de Harry. Quando estrelas dançaram em frente aos seus olhos, ele inclinou sua cabeça na parte de trás do pescoço do animal e observou em volta.

Tip e Top estavam parados com suas cabeças abaixadas, cordas penduradas pelas laterais enquanto eles respiravam pesadamente. Eles jogaram suas cabeças e bateram com os cascos no chão, presos no lugar pelo eixo enfiado na neve profunda atrás deles. Ambos pareciam estar sem machucados, mas poderiam ficar fracos se ninguém fosse cuidar deles.

Respirando fundo, Harry puxou a perna e desceu para o chão, permitindo que as rédeas deslizassem por entre seus dedos. Ele andou até a carruagem lentamente, tentando imaginar quanto tempo mais ela balançaria tão perigosamente no precipício. Ela já se mexia só com o vento, pairando próximo ao limite de onde ela deslizaria livremente. A madeira foi arranhada e despedaçada quando a carruagem havia rolado, enfraquecendo a estrutura desta.

Correndo uma mão pelo sangue em seu braço, ele colocou os dedos ensagüentados na porta e sussurrou o contra-feitiço. Com um flash rosa, a porta reapareceu. "Eu preciso que vocês fiquem parados." Ele pediu, esticando uma mão e descansando-a em uma das rodas traseiras. Suas palavras causaram um protesto imediato, fazendo-o se contrair enquanto ele envolvia os dedos na maçaneta. Com uma rápida oração, ele puxou a porta e olhou para dentro.

Draco estava deitado próximo a ele, o corpo esticado na parte de trás da carruagem. Próximo dele, Severus o observava com um olhar nervoso, obviamente se perguntando como o jovem mago iria agir. Atrás dele, Blaise e Pansy abriram a boca, seus olhos alargando-se e seus corpos tremendo.

"Pansy primeiro." Harry sussurrou, esticando uma mão para a bruxa. Ele piscou quando os dedos dela interlocaram-se com os seus, pressionando-se contra os machucados em suas articulações. "Quando eu contar até três, eu irei puxá-la. Você não vai empurrar, ou balançar ou chutar. Você tem que permanecer parada." Quando a bruxa concordou, ele respirou fundo e a puxou cuidadosamente sobre os três bruxos pela porta.

Assim que ela ficou livre da carruagem, Pansy correu em alívio, enrolando seus braços em volta de seu peinto enquanto ia para o lado oposto da ponte. Ela recuou quando a carruagem se moveu, vendo a tensão se formar nos ombros de Harry enquanto ele segurava a porta aberta e encarava os olhos arregalados de Draco.

"Agora o Blaise." Harry murmurou, estendendo sua mão para o bruxo, puxando-o para fora sem aviso ou comentários. A repentina mudança no peso fez a carruagem deslizar e balançar para frente.

"Harry!" Draco choramingou, seus lábios tremendo enquanto ele observava Harry se mover para fora da carruagem. O bruxo voltou e ofereceu a ele um pequeno sorriso, esticando a mão e correndo um suave dedo por uma de suas bochechas antes de oferecer a mão para Severus.

"No três." Harry disse, os olhos presos no de Draco enquanto ele se preparava para puxar o chaperone dos nobres. " "Esteja preparado." Ele avisou Draco, os olhos se estreitando enquanto ele apertava a mão cheia de calos. Firmando o bruxo mais velho cuidadosamente, ele o puxou da carruagem arruinada, ragendo os dentes quando o equipamento praticamente vazio deslizou. Com um ronco da madeira, a carruagem começou a cair, forçando Harry a balançar Severus e jogar ele par longe antes de agarrar a mão de Draco.

A carruagem negra de Hogwarts caiu abaixo do loiro, deixando-o pendurado no meio do ar com apenas a mão de Harry como apoio. Sangue correu do braço do moreno, pingando sobre suas luvas e caindo no rosto de Draco. "Eu vou balançar você!" Harry grasnou, limpando sua garganta audivelmente. Ele fechou seus olhos enquanto criava coragem para começar o movimento, respirando fundo e virando o pulso. Seus braços queimavam com o peso do loiro, a força de cada balançada fazendo-o se contrair mais. Com um ultimo esforço, ele balançou forte e puxou com força, trazendo o nobre para ponte e em cima de seu colo.

Gemendo com exaustão e perda de sangue, ele desmoronou, um Draco tremulante em seus braços. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, olhos esmeraldas arregalados enquanto suas mãos procuravam por machucados no loiro. Não encontrando nada, ele colocou o outro bruxo no chão e o apertou em seus braços, colando seus lábios nos de Draco sem nenhum aviso.

Draco se assustou com o contato, mas relaxou com o beijo, abrindo sua boca com o suave carinho da língua de Harry. Choramingando, ele pemitiu que o moreno explorasse sua boca, somente se afastando quando ficou impossivel respirar. Ofegando, ele piscou quando encarou as esmeraldas que o analisavam. Raiva e realzação o pegaram de surpresa e ele tentou se soltar dos braços que o envolviam. Espreitando os olhos ele esticou a mão e deu um tapa forte no rosto de Harry.

XxX

HÁ, péssima hora pra acabar um capítulo hein? Bom... mais um capítulo aí pra vocês, espero que gostem. Obrigada pelas reviews.. Beijo!


	12. Proclamando Inocência

**Capítulo Doze - Proclamando Inocência**

Draco estava puxando sua mão para dar outro tapa na bochecha já vermelha de Harry quando um ruído aproximando o fez erguer a cabeça. Seu rosto pálido enrubesceu quando os Leões Vermelhos apareceram trovejando na esquina da ponte, seus cavalos pisando fundo e empinando as patas enquanto eles paravam abruptamente perante os nobres. Os dois grupos se encararam silenciosamente, somente o barulho de patas batendo em pedaços de madeira quebrando o silêncio.

"Você poderia ter nos matado." Draco reclamou, pressionando seu rosto próximo do rosto do bruxo moreno. Olhos azuis espreitados encontraram esmeraldas envergonhadas, desafiando o outro bruxo a refutar a afirmação. O loiro balançou sua cabeça e fez um barulho de desgosto, desfazendo o aperto que ele tinha feito na parte da frente da roupa de Harry quando o bruxo falhou em responder.

Harry respirou profundamente antes de fechar seus olhos e deixar sua cabeça encostar contra a ponte. Ele deu um leve aceno, as mãos se fechando em punhos enquanto elas caíam dos ombros de Draco. "Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou, sabendo que as palavras não eram o bastante dessa vez.

Balançando sua cabeça tristemente, Draco deslizou de cima de Harry e foi aos tropeços até Blaise e Pansy. "Eu não me importo com o quanto você sente. Nós ainda estaríamos mortos." Ele respondeu raivosamente, erguendo a mão e limpando o sangue que pingava de seu rosto.

Olhos ainda fechado, Harry gemeu fracamente e se mexeu na neve gelada, os ouvidos pegando o som de cavalos andando até ele. Uma brisa de ar quente o fez abrir um olho e encarar o focinho da montaria de Hermione. Suspirando, ele ergueu uma mão e deu uma batidinha de leve no animal antes de deslizar seus dedos pelo nariz até a rédea.

"Você está sangrando," Hermione disse, seus olhos correndo até a poça vermelha manchando a neve onde o braço dele antes descansava. Seus resmungo de reconhecimento a fez rolar os olhos e puxar gentilmente as rédeas, comandando a treinada montaria de guerra a erguer sua cabeça. Em uma demonstração de força, o cavalo puxou Harry de pé. "Bom garoto." A bruxa elogiou, dando ao animal um rápido tapa no pescoço enquanto ela passava a perna sobre o corpo dele e deslizava para o chão.

"Não é tão ruim." Harry murmurrou, gemendo quando ela agarrou seu braço e puxou sua manga pra cima. Ele se permitiu ser empurrado pra trás até sentir algo batendo na parte de trás dos seus joelhos. Olhando sobre o ombro, ele encontrou o eixo quebrado da carruagem caído atrás da sua roda solta. Sentando cuidadosamente na madeira, ele olhou para as marcas de mordida machucando sua pele e se encolheu.

"Não tão ruim." Hermione zombou, a varinha aparecendo em sua mão enquanto ela olhava o ferimento com um olhar experiente. Dedos enluvados cuidadosamente empurraram o tecido rasgado e manchado com sangue. "Pode ficar uma cicatriz." Ela avisou baixo, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando Harry meramente deu de ombros.

"Senhor Potter." Severus Snape falou rosnando, sua voz raivosa fazendo a cabeça de todos que estavam lá virarem para eles.

Suspirando, Harry ergueu a mão e passou por seus cabelos pretos, o olhar cabisbaixo enquanto ele observava Hermione cuidando de seu braço machucado. O sangue teve que ser limpo para revelar a carne rasgada deixada pelas garras do lobisomem negro, o arranhão inflamado e ainda escorrendo sangue. Alguns floreios da varinha da bruxa reduziram os ferimentos para nada mais do que algumas linhas de pele rosada.

Se afastando do eixo da carruagem, o bruxo moreno indicou para que o homem mais velho o seguisse. Ele caminhou sem rumo pela longa ponte, chutando a neve de seu caminho antes de parar próximo ao fim da estrutura de madeira. Se encostando à cerca, ele observou Severus se aproximar dele, suas mãos se fechando em punhos atrás de suas costas enquanto ele encontrava os olhos raivosos do bruxo mais velho.

"Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a sua recente conduta com o meu encarregado." Severus começou, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua túnica. "Isso foi impróprio e não profissional para um homem em sua situação agir como você vem agindo. Você foi contratado para prover um serviço e até agora você o fez miseravelmente. Inúmeras vezes você colocou essa companhia em perigo pelo que parece nada mais do que um capricho."

Harry deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, o queixo se erguendo enquanto ele observava sua equipe se mexendo atrás do velho bruxo. Dele lutou contra a vontade de sorrir enquanto ele observava o dedo em riste de Neville e as orelhas abaixadas da dupla de trestálios. Seus olhos mudaram para Hermione e Ron, seus lábios tremendo enquanto ele assistia a bruxa colocar as mãos no quadril e dizer alguma coisa para o ruivo que rolou os olhos azuis e jogou suas mãos no ar.

"Se o seu comportamento continuar mais descuidado e autodestrutivo, eu serei forçado a te trocar como líder dessa unidade. A meu ver, há membros dessa equipe que são muito mais apropriados para a sua posição atual do que você. Eu o mandarei pra casa, Senhor Potter, não duvide de minhas intenções." O bruxo terminou, seu rosto enrubescendo com a raiva. Ele deu um curto bufo de descrença quando ele notou a falta de atenção de Harry, as mãos se fechando em punhos dentro de seus bolsos.

"E quais são as suas intenções, Severus Snape?" Harry perguntou friamente, seus olhos sem emoção voltaram para o bruxo mais alto. Ele cruzou os tornozelos calmamente, colocando um cotovelo na cerca que corria a lateral da ponte.

"Proteger Draco Malfoy até que meus serviços não sejam mais necessários. Assegurar que ele está sendo mantido em segurança e permanece saudável. E eu farei o que for preciso para mantê-lo assim, mesmo que isso signifique despedir você e continuar essa viagem com menos um guarda." Severus rosnou, os olhos negros flamejando com a facilidade com a qual o bruxo mais novo estava levando a conversa inteira. Balançando sua cabeça, ele girou e andou raivosamente para onde seus encarregados estavam esperando agrupados juntos.

Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto ele virava e escaneava a água espumada correndo abaixo da ponte. Fechando os olhos, ele fechou os dedos na grade e rezou para Merlin pedindo que ele mantivesse seu temperamento em controle. Raiva o preenchia profundamente, lutando para se erguer e o consumir. Para rebater cada palavra que o bruxo de cabelos oleosos tinha jogado nele. Se afastando da grade, ele girou nos calcanhares e olhou para sua equipe, sua companhia, seus amigos.

"Neville," ele chamou, seus pés já o carregando até o bruxo robusto. "Como estão os garotos?" Uma de suas mãos correu levemente sobre o flanco brilhante, tranqüilizando o trestálio quando ele balançou a cabeça com a silenciosa aproximação dele.

"Cansados." Neville murmurou com um sorriso, enquanto ele penteava a crina enrolada de Top. O trestálio roncou sonoramente, balançando sua cabeça e mordendo o bruxo. Suspirando, Neville deu ao animal alado um leve soco no pescoço antes de se virar para Tip, suas mãos correndo cuidadosamente sobre o peito e as pernas do trestálio. "Nós temos sorte que eles não tentaram partir; isso teria sido uma catástrofe completa."

"Isso é bom. Quando você acabar de olhá-los, tire os arreios e diminua o tamanho das rédeas para um peso manuseável; sem a carruagem, alguém vai ter que cavalgar em um deles." Harry ordenou, pegando a ponta de uma das asas encouraçadas e lentamente a esticou. Quando a asa desdobrou sem dificuldade, ele a soltou e deu um passo pra trás, visualmente procurando por qualquer corte ou arranhão que poderia passar sem ser notado. "Você cavalgará no outro, claro, mantendo um olho em qualquer um que for corajoso o suficiente pra subir nas costas de um trestálio."

Acenando, Neville liberou o casco que ele estava segurando e se esticou. "Eu irei cortar minha capa de verão e farei uma sela; dar um pouco mais de proteção." Ele resmungou, os dedos passando pelo pescoço de Tip.

Harry deu um aceno curto, já se afastando do bruxo e do par de trestálios. Os Leões Vermelhos pararam o que estavam fazendo enquanto ele se movia em direção a eles, as bocas se fechando e as mãos enquanto observava a expressão passiva dele. Um leve mexer de seus dedos fez o grupo chegar mais perto e dar olhares ansiosos entre si. "Um novo problema surgiu com a perda da carruagem," ele constatou, a capa preta girando atrás dele enquanto ele se mexia. Ele inclinou sua cabeça pro lado e esfregou as mãos, o couro das luvas fazendo um leve barulho. Os olhos brilhando com malicia, ele ofereceu a eles um sorriso levemente diabólico. "Quem quer ficar um pouco mais perto de nossos companheiros de viagem?"

XxXxX

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente na sela, delicadamente lidando com as rédeas de BlackHeart enquanto o hipogrifo liderava o caminho em direção da Floresta Branca. Os braços em volta de seu peito apertados, quando o animal negro deslizou num caminho escondido com gelo, forçando o bruxo a mexer o peso em um esforço para ajudar o hipogrifo a resgatar seu balanço.

"Dumbledore vai nos matar." Ginny falou, sua montaria se aproximando de BlackHeart. Ela deu um olhar questionador sobre seus ombros quando Draco fez um guincho de medo, seus olhos na beirada do desfiladeiro que desaparecia nas negras águas do Rio Branco.

"Isso foi o que você disse da última vez!" Seamus gritou do fundo do grupo, sua voz alta assustando sua montaria e fazendo o animal dançar perigosamente. Rindo imprudentemente, ele puxou as rédeas e sorriu cruelmente quando Blaise se agarrou desesperadamente na sela atrás dele.

"E na vez antes dessa!" Dean gritou, apressando sua montaria pra frente.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá que foi um acidente." Harry resmungou, fazendo sons de cacarejo de leve quando BlackHeart quando ele balançou seu rabo e saltou levemente em aviso a proximidade da montaria de Ginny. Ele foi pro lado e deu um olhar no grupo que o seguia, virando a cabeça pra Ginny quando ela circulou com a montaria para aumentar o espaço entre eles.

Hermione bufou, dedos enrolados na crina de seu cavalo enquanto ela permitia que ele seguisse o caminho pela trilha de gelo. "Essa é a mesma desculpa que usamos da última vez." Erguendo a voz para ser ouvida, a bruxa sorriu quando Ron cochichou em seu ouvido. "E eu não acho que ele acreditou na gente!"

"Ei! Aqueles bandidos colocaram fogo naquilo para nos distrair, de jeito nenhum foi nossa culpa." Dean argumentou, se firmando quando seu cavalo enfiou as pernas e se inclinou em uma pilha de neve.

"Vocês podiam ter tentado acabar com ele!" Ginny gritou. "Era no meio do inverno e nós estávamos congelando. Foi um acidente conveniente." Seamus argumentou, sorrindo quando Blaise engasgou sonoramente e envolveu um braço em seu peito em procura de algo par se firmar.

"E o terceiro não foi nossa culpa; aquele freio estava quebrado antes da gente partir." Ron adicionou, sorrindo docemente quando Hermione o olhou sobre o ombro.

"O quarto foi um acidente esperando pra acontecer." Harry admitiu, olhos na extensão da floresta crescendo a cada passo. Ele franziu os olhos quando a bruxa atrás dele choramingou e apertou sua capa, o aperto fazendo ela apertar em suas costas e apertar a garganta. "Daquela vez nos fomos honestamente inocentes."

"Inocente?" Hermione disparou a Seamus um olhar de descrença e balançou a cabeça. "Inocente como naquela vez que um rebanho de cabras conseguiu encontrar o caminho para as barracas dos Corvos ou inocente como quando todos os cinturões dos Cobras foram cortados antes deles saírem em patrulha?"

"Melhor você não estar dado os créditos de nosso trabalho pra eles!" Fred gritou de cima, seu cavalo alado batendo as asas de vagar para manter alguma altitude.

"É, Hermione. Nos levou horas para aperfeiçoar e executar esses planos, o mínimo que você pode fazer é jogar a culpa onde ela será apreciada!" George gritou, enrolando sua longa capa mais fechado em seu corpo em esperança de ganhar algum calor.

Rolando seus olhos, a bruxa puxou a rédea solta e levou sua montaria pra frente, parando próximo de Harry. O bruxo tinha parado BlackHeart no topo da inclinação, seus olhos espremidos procurando pelo caminho obscuro que se formava na frente deles. "Você tem certeza?" Ela questionou suavemente, passando a língua pelos lábios.

"Já estamos aqui e voltar é perder muito tempo." Harry replicou, as pernas apertando nas laterais do hipogrifo. Ele balançou sua cabeça levemente antes de suspirar e incitar o animal pra frente. "Vamos só acabar com isso."

Os Leões Vermelhos trouxeram seus cavalos mais perto, joelhos se batendo enquanto eles entravam na floresta obscura cautelosamente. Fred e George trouxeram suas montarias pro chão, as mãos se soltando das rédeas e descansando nas bainhas das espadas sem pensar. Todos os olhos procuravam por perigo, os dedos se contorcendo a cada gemido e assobio das árvores se mexendo. Embaixo de seus cavaleiros nervosos, os cavalos levantaram suas orelhas e morderam os freios, jogando a crina e balançando os rabos.

"Eu nunca vi Theodore tão irritado." Harry disse pensativamente, sua voz fazendo com que vários da equipe se assustassem e pegassem as varinhas e armas. Risadas tensas preencheram o ar, o grupo rindo do medo que os cercou desde que entraram na Floresta Branca.

"Ele caiu na única poça de lama no campo inteiro." Ron murmurou, sua voz com um que de testemunho de lembrança enquanto encarava o céu sem folhas. Vidoeiros e choupos se inclinaram com a brisa, os galhos batendo uns nos outros. Abetos e pinheiros ofereciam os únicos riscos de cor na floresta, pontos de verde entre um oceano de branco e cinza.

"Theodore Nott?" Pansy perguntou com interesse, virando-se cuidadosamente para que ela pudesse olhar para o grupo. Ela encontrou os olhos de Blaise e ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando quais pensamentos estavam se agitando por trás dos orbes negras.

"Sim," George resmungou, ajustando a posição de sua varinha. "O tolo deu em cima da nossa irmãzinha."

"Eu não sou pequena." Ginny disse exasperada, alargando os olhos e balançando a cabeça em desgosto.

Ignorando o comentário da irmã, Fred sorriu maldosamente e trocou um olhar com seu gêmeo. "Ele recebeu o que merecia." Trocando um olhar de conhecimento, a dupla riu e apressou as montarias pra frente.

"Theodore é um flertador conhecido." Hermione explicou, fingindo que ela não notou a tensão nos ombros de Pansy. "Ele flerta e dorme com quem quiser tê-lo. Depois de um tempo, todos ficaram enjoados de sua atitude com o resto dos guardas. Ele acreditava que seu sangue nobre o fazia melhor do que nós, mais importante e em um rank maior. As coisas pareceram progredir a partir daí."

"Coisas?" Draco perguntou baixo, os braços ainda apertados ao redor do torso de Ginny

"Travessuras, brincadeiras, lutas, chame do que quiser, Hogwarts se tornou um campo de batalha. Cada companhia toma conta dos seus. Nós observávamos de perto e treinamos pesado. Não é admitido abertamente, mas cada companhia conhece as forças e fraquezas das outras, sabe quem lida com que arma, quem tem a montaria mais rápida, quem dorme com quem." Ginny murmurou, puxando as rédeas e permitindo que BlackHeart ganhasse mais espaço. Ela tremeu e puxou a capa pra mais próximo do corpo, suspirando infelizmente quando os primeiros flocos de neve caíram do céu.

"O que isso dá pra vocês?" Blaise questionou, olhando em volta enquanto os Leões Vermelhos trocavam um olhar pensativo.

"Uma margem." Harry disse no silêncio, sua voz dura no silêncio da floresta. "A vantagem tática que nos permitiria ganhar uma batalha contra outra companhia, se isso acontecer."

Draco espremeu os olhos ante a resposta e fechou os dedos nos punhos. "Vocês treinam para derrotar membros de sua própria guarnição?"

"Sobrevivência dos melhores. Se chegar a isso, eu quero ser capaz de passar por isso com meus amigos vivos. Pessoas como Nott e Boot, eles não se importam com o que acontece com os seus colegas contanto que eles tenham o que querem." Harry ergueu uma mão e indicou os silenciosos Leões, vendo orgulho e sorrisos emplastados nos rostos deles. "Nós somos uma família."

"Você sempre põe sua família em perigo, Senhor Potter?" Severus latiu de seu lugar no topo de Tip. Ele se uniu as costas do trestálio, o rosto contorcido enquanto o animal trotava pra frente.

"Defina perigo, Snape." Harry falou, segurado as rédeas de BlackHeart mais apertado quando começou a nevar mais forte. Dentre minutos cada membro dos Leões Vermelhos estavam trancados em mundos separados de neve, sozinhos e desesperadamente procurando por um de seus companheiros de equipe. Silêncio consumiu a floresta enquanto o cobertor de nuvens negras se assentou sobre as árvores, depositando seus fardos em cima do chão, leão e árvore por igual.


	13. Sinos na Noite

**Capítulo Treze - Sinos na Noite**

Em qualquer outro lugar o repentino por do sol seria visto como anormal, mas entre a linha de árvores da Floresta Branca isso era ordinário, talvez até mesmo esperado. Suspirando enquanto a neve girou ao redor dele, Harry soltou os braços de Pansy de seu peito e jogou as pernas pro lado de BlackHeart. Ele desceu do hipogrifo cuidadosamente, evitando uma asa flexionada com fácil praticidade. Tirando a neve do topo da sua cabeça, ele colocou o capuz de sua capa sobre seu cabelo molhado e andou com dificuldade ao redor de BlackHeart.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pansy perguntou, os dedos agarrando a sela enquanto o grande hipogrifo se mexia impacientemente abaixo dela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto ela seguia os movimentos de Harry, sua respiração um pouco mais rápida do que deveria estar.

Harry olhou para a bruxa, uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto seus dedos enluvados lutavam com as cordas dos alforjes pendurados no dorso de BlackHeart. "Está nevando," ele disse com indiferença, olhos semicerrando enquanto ele olhava pros nós de couro. Com um balançar de sua cabeça, ele tirou uma curta adaga e cortou próximo dos nós.

"Isso não é normal." Ela disse, com raiva de sua resposta sarcástica. Ficando reta, ela empinou o nariz e olhou para o bruxo que cavava na escuridão dos alforjes. "Eu ordeno que você me conte o que está acontecendo."

"Você ordena?" Harry perguntou, com as mãos ainda dentro da bolsa de couro. Olhos esmeraldas se ergueram lentamente, se prendendo nas arrogantes orbes azuis que tinham se fixado no topo de sua cabeça. BlackHeart rugiu suavemente, suas orelhas sensitivas pegando a raiva contida nas duas palavras.

"Que direito você tem de ordenar alguma coisa de mim?"

Pansy girou a cabeça antes de erguer uma mão e tocou sua cuidadosamente colocada touca. "Você é um empregado, o que significa que eu tenho todo direito de ordenar o que eu quiser de você. Agora, me responda de uma vez." Ela estreitou os olhos e corajosamente encontrou seu olhar, as mãos pousando no topo da sela.

Harry deu um curto latido risonho antes de balançar sua cabeça e retornar a sua tarefa. Ele assaltou os alforjes em procura de uma corda longa que tinha lá, dedos passando por vários tipos de equipamentos que ele sempre carregava com ele quando saía em missão. "Pessoas como você sempre me fazem pensar." Ele murmurou, sorrindo vitoriosamente enquanto ele puxava a ponta da corda da bolsa.

"Pessoas como eu? Você quer dizer indivíduos com sangue nobre e boa educação?" Pansy falou com raiva, sufocando um grito de medo quando o hipogrifo esticou suas longas asas e deu duas poderosas batidas. O rosto enrubescendo em embaraçamento, ela puxou a longa capa para mais perto do corpo e olhou com raiva pra ele.

Continuando a tirar a corda preta de seda do alforje, Harry ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou o olhar da bruxa. "Não, eu entendo toda a atitude de 'eu sou melhor que você', nesse tipo de trabalho nós vemos isso regularmente. Entretanto, de vez em quando, nós temos azar o suficiente de encontrar indivíduos, assim como você, que ultrapassam a linha de aceitabilidade. Apontando sua superioridade como inquestionável, especialmente quando você não pode nem ter certeza se sua posição social é mais alta do que a minha. Você não gosta de mim, é simples assim."

A boca de Pansy abriu em uma expressão chocada, seus olhos se alargando. "Não gostar é uma atenuação! Eu mal posso tolerá-lo, seu bastardo insuportável! Só veja o que você fez a Draco. Você o seduziu e então foi e dormiu com alguma puta! Que tipo de bruxo honrado faz algo assim?"Fúria e raiva pontuavam em cada palavra gritada, a sentença inteira parecendo ecoar dentro do mundo preenchido de neve deles.

Harry derrubou a corda na neve aos seus pés e focou as brilhantes esmeraldas verdes na bruxa ante a ele. "Do que você está falando?" Ele falou rangendo os dentes, suas mãos se fechando em punhos do lado. Um resmungo de aviso o fez dar uns passos pra trás e fazer barulhos suaves enquanto o hipogrifo balançava seu rabo preto.

"Você sabe do que estou falando! Aquela noite em Haardein quando você não estava em lugar nenhum e todos diziam que você tinha saído a negócios. Só há um negócio que um bruxo conduz a meia noite e não há nada honrável ou bom em relação a isso! Você é como qualquer outro bruxo contratado que eu já conheci! Você é bom para uma rapidinha e depois disso desaparece." Pansy replicou afiadamente, seu rosto elegante preenchido com desgosto e ódio enquanto o encarava.

"Você está apontando a varinha pro bruxo errado." Harry retrucou, indo pra frente e pegando a corda que ele tinha derrubado. Com um último olhar pensativo pra bruxa, ele virou sua atenção para a corda negra, passando-a atenciosamente entre seus dedos em busca de qualquer fraqueza ou rasgo no material.

Ele estava no meio do processo de puxar quando algo mentalmente brilhou. Draco só tinha começado a flertar com Seamus e Dean na manhã após ele ter voltado de seu vôo sobre a Floresta Branca. O loiro tinha recusado o assento próximo a ele no café da manhã, tinha até recusado a chance de cavalgar com ele por algumas horas.

"Você está dizendo que não saiu naquela noite?" Pansy questionou, escondendo o sentimento de vitória que estava crescendo dentro dela. Ela mordeu a boca com sorriso e juntou as mãos, sabendo que havia somente uma resposta que ele poderia possivelmente dar.

"Oh, não, eu saí. Você não quer saber onde eu fui?" Harry reclamou, jogando a corda e dando os dois passos que iriam levá-lo diretamente na frente da bruxa. Ele agarrou a frente da capa dela e a puxou próximo, comprimindo seu rosto no dela e encarando os olhos assustados.

"Eu estava procurando por lobisomens na floresta. Isso a faz feliz? Faz? Você se diverte em brincar com a mente dos seus amigos? Machucar as pessoas por que você é amarga e ciumenta?"

O rosto de Pansy empalideceu quando a boca dela abriu, suas mãos se erguendo para agarrar as maiores que atualmente estavam agarradas a parte da frente de sua capa negra. "O quê?" ela sussurrou, arregalados olhos azuis encontrando as efervescentes brilhantes esmeraldas em frente a ela.

"Você tem problemas, Srta. Parkinson. Amargura é uma emoção que ninguém pode suportar, especialmente quando começa a danificar as relações entre amigos. Eu não sei quem a machucou, nem me importo, mas eu sugiro que você fale com Draco e se desculpe." Harry falou, soltando a bruxa e se virando. Balançando a cabeça em desgosto, ele pegou a corda e amarrou uma ponta em sua sela antes de andar através da cortina branca de neve.

XxXxX

Draco observou em volta com olhos arregalados, seus dedos enluvados entrelaçados ao redor de Ginny. Ele tremeu quando a neve se assentou em seu cabelo loiro, tentando ignorar o calafrio subindo pela sua espinha. Um vento estranho movimentou a neve, fazendo grandes flocos de pó girarem pelo ar. A égua abaixo dele bateu o caso e girou repentinamente, levantando o traseiro pro ar. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, se agarrando a capa preta que a bruxa usava na tentativa de recuperar seu equilíbrio.

Erguendo a mão encolhida, Ginny empurrou o capuz de sua longa capa pra trás e se virou para que pudesse ver o bruxo sentado atrás dela. "Está nevando," ela disse com uma risada, inclinando a cabeça pra trás e erguendo uma mão para capturar vários flocos caindo. "Bem vindo a Floresta Branca, Draco."

Draco sorriu ante a contagiosa felicidade da ruiva. "É sempre assim?" Ele perguntou, olhando para a parede de branco que os cercou. Nada poderia ser visto além da neve, nem mesmo os cavaleiros que tinham estado somente a uns passos à frente deles.

"Sim, é como a floresta conseguiu o nome. Neves repentinas como essa eram esperadas, embora eu pensei que estaríamos um pouco mais pra dentro dela quando começasse." Ginny explicou, espremendo os olhos e observando ao redor deles em procura de algo familiar.

"Não deveríamos tentar achar o Harry?" Draco perguntou nervosamente, seus olhos indo da direita para a esquerda. Ele guinchou quando a neve derretendo desceu por dentro de sua roupa, a frieza repentina fazendo-o pular levemente.

"Não, nós ficaremos melhor se esperarmos a neve melhorar." Ela bateu de leve nos ombros de sua montaria antes de passar os dedos pela bem mantida crina, automaticamente procurando por nós nos cabelo grosso.

Balançando a neve de sua cabeça, Draco colocou o capuz enorme de sua capa no lugar e suspirou ante a imediata proteção que se deu. "Por quê?" Ele soltou o aperto no torso dela e esticou os braços, resmungando quando ele começou a mexer os músculos parados.

"Por causa do que Minerva acabou de fazer. Eu não tenho idéia de qual direção os outros estão e eu só nos deixaria perdidos se eu tentasse encontrá-los." Ginny explicou, franzindo a testa quando seus dedos encontraram vários nós enrolados juntos.

Draco acenou lentamente, gemendo quando descobriu um ponto machucado em seu braço. Assumindo que era um machucado do recente acidente com a carruagem, ele continuou a se esticar. "Você não pode usar mágica?"

Parando as tentativas de desatar os nós, Ginny puxou a varinha e a descansou na palma de sua mão. "Aponte-me." Ela disse firmemente, esticando o braço um pouco mais pra frente quando o pedaço de madeira começou a girar lentamente. Dentre segundos, a varinha era um borrão marrom, girando em uma direção somente para parar e girar na outra. "A Floresta Branca é basicamente uma zona livre de mágica. Feitiços pequenos funcionaram, mas mágicas que requerem mais poder não."

"Você acha que os outros estão bem?" Ele perguntou finalmente, observando Ginny guardar a varinha. Seu rosto enrubesceu quando a bruxa arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu inocentemente pra ele. "Bem, Seamus estava provocando Blaise horrivelmente no caminho da colina, só posso imaginar o que ele está fazendo agora."

"Preocupado com Harry, não?" Ginny questionou docemente, abafando o riso quando as bochechas do bruxo enrubesceram. "Tenho certeza que ele está bem, embora ele esteja preso no meio dessa nevasca com aquela sua terrível amiga loira."

"Pansy não é terrível. Ela é só um pouco metida." Defendeu Draco, sorrindo torto ante a triste desculpa que ele deu para o comportamento de sua amiga. Ele baixou os olhos e fitou o fecho de sua capa, suspirando levemente quando se lembrou que a bruxa ainda estava brava com ele. "Ela é uma boa amiga."

Ginny riu pelo nariz e balançou os cachos vermelhos, pegando as rédeas e as apertando ao redor do forte pescoço da montaria. "Que seja." Ela murmurou, puxando o capuz de volta e encarando a frente silenciosamente. Um leve som de cacarejo fez ambos cavaleiros pularem e encararem a neve. Eles suspiraram em alívio quando uma figura encapuzada emergiu da parede de neve, uma corda presa em uma das mãos.

Oferecendo a eles um sorriso divertido, Harry entregou o pano entrelaçado a Ginny e agarrou o freio da montaria. "Feliz em me ver?" O bruxo moreno perguntou com um sorriso, ele virou o cavalo e pegou a corda da ruiva passando-a pelo laço que o estribo de couro fez.

"Sim," Ginny disse, esticando a mão e dando um tapinha na bochecha de Harry. "Eu vejo que você sobreviveu tendo somente Pansy como companhia."

Olhos Esmeraldas rolaram enquanto o guarda balançava sua cabeça. "Por pouco," ele murmurou, checando a corda uma vez mais antes de desaparecer na neve.

Ginny riu divertidamente, dando a Draco um olhar de eu-te-avisei pelo canto do capuz. Rolando os seus olhos azuis, Draco envolveu os braços no torso da bruxa e esperou pelo processo de começar a se mover novamente. Dentre minutos a corda se esticou e Ginny colocou seus calcanhares nas laterais do cavalo, incitando a montaria a entrar na parede branca.

XxXxX

A repentina nevasca acabou tão rápido quanto começou, deixando os Leões Vermelhos e os nobres cobertos em neve e presos juntos como pérolas numa corrente. Bancos de pó branco encobriram a trilha, fazendo-a quase impossível de distinguir se eles estavam ou não seguindo o caminho correto. Por causa disso, os cavalos estavam lutando para atravessar a neve profunda, pulando e afundando em cada passada. No céu, o sol começou a lentamente se render, cada vez mais baixo.

Os olhos de Harry seguiram a flamejante trilha do sol, mentalmente contabilizando as horas de luz restantes antes que eles tivessem que acampar. Com um suspiro, ele balançou a cabeça e ergueu uma mão, fazendo a fila de cavalos ter uma parada trêmula. "Nós acamparemos aqui." Ele falou sobre os ombros, dando um tapinha no pescoço de BlackHeart em um gesto de agradecimento. Desmontando pesadamente, ele ofereceu a bruxa silenciosa uma mão e esperou até ela botar o pé no chão para se afastar.

Resmungos e gemidos de agradecimento preencheram o ar enquanto os cavaleiros deslizaram de suas montarias, esticando suas pernas e soltando os ombros enquanto observavam a área que eles tinham parado. Um bando de pinheiros providenciava algo semelhante a um abrigo, os seus galhos grossos segurando a neve; Carvalhos nus e vidoeiros pontilhavam o resto da área, seus galhos finos jogando sombras ondulantes no chão. Na pequena área coberta, o pó estava mais raso, permitindo a todos se moverem sem ter suas botas enchidas com neve.

Reunidos, os nobres ficaram estranhamente parados juntos, tremendo dentro de suas capas grossas e esfregando suas mãos enluvadas juntas. Ao redor deles, os Leões Vermelhos montaram o acampamento rapidamente; cada membro seguro de sua tarefa e atuando o mesmo trabalho diário que eles tinham feito numerosas vezes antes.

Neville, Ginny e Hermione juntaram os cavalos de onde tinham sido deixados, suas cabeças caídas cansadamente. O trio tirou as selas e rédeas dos animais, passando freios sobre suas orelhas e passando uma corda pelos anéis de metais abaixo de seus queixos. Sacolas cheias de grãos foram colocadas abaixo dos narizes dos cavalos enquanto uma doninha sangrenta foi jogada aos pés de BlackHeart,

Um fogo foi rapidamente ganhando vida no centro da clareira, seus dedos dançantes se esticando para o céu enquanto os gêmeos jogavam mais troncos nas labaredas. As chamas tremulezantes lutavam contra o frio e a escuridão, trazendo os nobres cada vez mais perto.

Dean e Seamus haviam juntado uma pequena pilha de utensílios de vários alforjes e estavam persistentemente remendando-os juntos. As mãos deles se moviam surpreendentemente rápidas enquanto eles desembaraçavam uma longa linha de corda fina, cada sacudida gentil mandando o som dos sinos pelo ar. Um aceno de Dean fez Seamus se erguer e entrar na escuridão, a corda de sinos soando alegremente enquanto sua capa preta o permitia desaparecer nas sombras. No tempo que Dean alcançou o último sino, Seamus tinha cercado a clareira e prendido a linha de sinos pratas entre os troncos das árvores, oferecendo ao grupo algum aviso caso alguma coisa tentasse chegar neles durante a noite.

Harry se encostou contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima, seus olhos virados para o céu enquanto sua equipe trabalhava diligentemente ao seu redor. O bruxo suspirou antes de se arrumar, erguendo uma mão e esfregando o rosto antes de se mover para ajudar Hermione e Ron no fogo. Neve havia sido colocada em um caldeirão pendurado sobre as labaredas barulhentas para que pudesse derreter, deixando a água quente borbulhando no pote de ferro. Com movimentos cuidadosos, os três adicionaram vários ingredientes na água fervilhante, conversando calmamente entre eles enquanto os vários membros dos Leões Vermelhos voltavam lentamente de suas tarefas.

"Estou faminto, Harry." Fred falou, brandindo uma enorme colher de madeira para as costas do bruxo moreno. Seu gêmeo respondeu ao desafio com um choro de guerra, acenando sua colher na frente dele.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, dando uma última mexida na sopa antes de acenar para Hermione. "Está pronta," ele anunciou, se afastando e passando a concha para a bruxa de cabelos crespos. Momentos mais tarde, tigelas cheias de sopa quente eram passadas ao redor e colheres de madeira e ferro oferecidos a cada um.

Olhando pro loiro sentado num pedaço quebrado de madeira, Harry deu um suspiro pesado e sentou no chão na borda do brilho lançado pelo fogo. Ele comeu lentamente, saboreando cada colherada enquanto escaneava a escuridão ao redor dele. As sombras mudavam e se esticavam, atraindo seu olhar cauteloso e o mantendo em alerta. Ron e Hermione se juntaram a ele, suas próprias tigelas segura cuidadosamente enquanto se sentavam cada um de um lado dele. Quando a noite caiu sobre o grupo cansado, armas foram arrumadas, olhos passando de sombra a sobra enquanto ouvidos se atentavam para ouvir o suave barulho de sinos.

XxXxX

Pansy sentou em frente à Draco, colocando sua longa capa embaixo dela enquanto tentava encontrar uma posição confortável no chão gelado. Ela distraidamente mexeu sua sopa, suspirando quando ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou a expressão vidrada de Draco. Franzindo o olhar, ela virou a cabeça e seguiu o olhar dele, encontrando-se encarado um Harry risonho.

"Draco? Posso falar com você um minuto?" Ela perguntou, colocando sua tigela de lado e cruzando suas mãos enluvadas no colo. Culpa e medo cresceram nela, forçando-a a abaixar o olhar para que o bruxo não perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. "É sobre Harry." Mencionar o nome do bruxo moreno teve o efeito desejado, imediatamente trazendo o ansioso olhar de Draco pra ela.

"O que tem ele?" Draco perguntou, esvaziando o peito e fingindo que não tinha passado os últimos dez minutos observando o guarda. Seus olhos se alargaram quando Pansy bufou delicadamente, passando um dedo enluvado embaixo de seus olhos.

Fungando pesarosamente, Pansy encontrou o olhar do loiro e respirou fundo, rezando para o que ela tinha pra dizer não arruinasse a amizade deles. "Eu estava errada em relação a ele. Oh Draco, eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça quando ela sentiu a primeira lágrima começando a descer lentamente por sua bochecha pálida.

Draco piscou pro topo da cabeça da bruxa, confusão tomando conta dele enquanto ele tentava imaginar sobre o que ela estava falando. Tirando uma de suas luvas, ele ergueu a mão e passou suavemente sobre o topo da cabeça dela, olhando para o ponto sombreado onde Harry tinha sentado mais cedo.

"O que está acontecendo, Pansy? Ele disse alguma coisa pra você?" O loiro rosnou, olhos claros se espremendo quando ele começou a varrer a clareira atrás do outro bruxo.

Engolindo um soluço, Pansy sacudiu sua cabeça e procurou os dedos de Draco. Ela plantou um beijo na parte de cima de sua mão enquanto a puxava pro seu colo. "Você estava tão feliz e eu não conseguia agüentar. Eu não queria te ver machucado como eu estava. Eu sinto muito Draco, eu fui egoísta e ciumenta." Ela choramingou, encarando a mão pálida que ela agarrava. Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto dela enquanto ela admitia a verdade ao seu amigo de infância. "Theodore me fez ficar amarga. Me fez acreditar que homens como ele e Harry eram bastardos, mas eu estava errada. Harry é um bom bruxo, Draco. Ele provavelmente o ama, mas eu não podia suportar o pensamento de você se machucando."

"Pansy, se acalme." Draco murmurou, tremendo levemente quando os dedos que Pansy agarrou começaram a ficar dormentes com o frio. Ele encarou a cabeça dela, mentalmente desmembrando tudo o que ela tinha jogado pra fora.

"O que está acontecendo?" Blaise perguntou enquanto se jogava encolhido na frente da dupla. Ele passou um braço pelo torso de Pansy e deu ao loiro um olhar confuso enquanto tentava confortar a bruxa.

"Aquela noite que Harry saiu… ele estava procurando lobisomens. Ele não estava visitando um bordel ou alguma mulher, ele só estava fazendo seu trabalho." Soluçando, Pansy soltou a mão de Draco para se agarrar a Blaise. Ela enterrou seu rosto nos ombros dele, usando o tecido de sua capa para abafar seu choro.

Draco sentou lentamente, sua boca abrindo enquanto encarava Pansy. Suas mãos se fecharam quando a realização o acertou;ele vinha martirizando Harry pelos últimos dias por nada. Agora entendia por que o outro bruxo estava tão confuso. "Eu tenho que me desculpar." Ele falou, colocando sua tigela de lado e ficando em pé rapidamente. O repentino soar dos sinos o parou e trouxe silêncio à clareira. Na noite silenciosa, o alegre soar era um som ameaçador.

xXxXxXx

NT: Olá galera! Como sempre eu demorei, mas cheguei. Acho que nem adianta mais pedir desculpas, mas eu peço mesmo assim e juro que não abandonarei a fic. Já passamos da metade, então é um bom sinal, acredito =p Faltam 7 capítulos e tentarei acabá-los ainda esse ano! E me desculpem aqueles que mandaram review e eu não respondi, mas eu sou muito enrolada mesmo. Mais eu leio todas viu, e se quiserem continuar mandando, podem mandar!

Beijos, até o próximo =)


	14. Primeira Noite de Lua Cheia

**Capítulo Quatorze - Primeira Noite de Lua Cheia**

O alegre badalar dos sinos esvaeceu-se na noite, trocado pelo agudo som de respiração e o esmagar de neve sobre botas. Levantando-se de seus lugares, os Leões Vermelhos se moveram cautelosamente ao redor do fogo crepitante, olhos observando a escuridão que os cercava. Uma coruja assobiou na distância, seu grito aterrorizador ecoando na vastidão da floresta.

Na beira do campo, os cavalos guarnecidos se mexiam nervosamente, panteando o chão e balançando as cabeças. Com um zunido de asas, BlackHeart se ergueu nas patas traseiras, o bico se partindo com um grito arrepiante. Assobiando em aviso, o hipogrifo bateu as garras afiadas na neve e e nas penas negras caídas. Ao redor dele, os impacientes cavalos alargaram as narinas e se agruparam, suas orelhas delicadas indo pra frente e pra trás.

"Aproximem-se," Harry sussurrou, uma de suas mãos desaparecendo entre a escuridão das pregas de sua capa. Aço brilhou friamente quando a mão enluvada reapareceu, dedos envolvendo quase que reverencialmente o punho de uma espada. Um dedo corria gentilmente sobre a lâmina brilhante, testando o corte cuidadosamente.

Sinos soaram suavemente, fazendo as cabeças girarem e os nobres soltarem choros assustados. Adagas deslizaram suavemente para as mãos em espera enquanto os guardas escaneavam a escuridão, o tecido das capas rodando na brisa noturna. Antes do leve som sumir, outra corda de sinos começou a provocação.

"Eles estão nos testando." Hermione sussurrou, alcançando seu ombro para puxar uma flecha da aljava escondida debaixo da capa. Ela colocou a flecha de penas vermelhas na corda e apontou-a para o chão, seus braços tremendo com a energia acumulada.

Balançando sua cabeça lentamente, o bruxo de cabelos negros girou nos calcanhares, a espada balançando frouxamente m sua mão. "Não, eles não estão." ele murmurou, levantando a mão e abrindo o fecho de sua capa com um rápido movimento dos dedos. A capa da cor do céu noturno flutuou até o chão, assobiando suavemente enquanto se enrolava sozinha. " Eles estão nos ridicularizando."

"Quem?" Pansy perguntou rispidamente, os dedos se apertando no tecido das roupa de Blaise. O sussurro dela fez com que vários dos guardas pulassem, seus dedos se agarrando nos punhos de suas armas.

"Calem a boca e se aproximem do fogo." Harry ordenou, caminhando rapidamente até os três nobres congelados. Ele ergueu Pansy e Blaise e os empurrou em direção ao fogo e da segurança de Dean e Seamus. Seu olhar buscou na escuridão, passando de sombra em sombra enquanto ele procurava seus atormentadores.

Draco foi empurrado na mesma direção sem cerimonias, a mão de Harry firme em suas costas. "Hm, Harry? Posso falar com você?" Ele perguntou, tropeçando quando o bruxo o empurrou pro círculo protetor que os guardas estavam formando ao redor das chamas bruxuleantes. Puxando a ponta de sua longa capa de debaixo dos saltos de sua bota, ele encarou a nuca do outro bruxo.

"Agora não." Harry resmungou, franzido as sobrancelhas quando a bruxa ruiva ao seu lado rolou os olhos. Dando uma cotovelada leve nela, ele arregalou os olhos em aviso e pesou a espada. Em troca, a bruxa sorriu docemente e pisou com o salto da bota em seu pé, empurrando-o sem misericórdia.

"Mas Harry-"

"Agora não, Draco." Pansy alfinetou, agarrando o loiro pela manga e o puxando para perto. Ela se agachou novamente próxima a Blaise, arrastando Draco próximo a ela na neve. " Ele não parece só um pouquinho ocupado?"

"Quietos." Hermione disse baixo, os dedos tencionando na corda do arco. A flecha de penas vermelhas descansou na madeira pálida da arma, o som suave traindo a face calma da bruxa.

Foi o baixo craque de madeira quebrando que fez o grupo se virar e olhar pra cima, todos os olhos se fechando na pálida linha da grande árvore enquanto ela caía em direção das chamas brilhantes rodeada por eles. Árvores menores foram derrubadas pelo peso, galhos e folhas chovendo em cima dos guardas reunidos. gritos de avisos e de susto iniciou a imediata agitação quando todos se mexeram para sair do caminho da árvore.

Girando ao redor, Harry procurou os nobres, notando a posição relativamente segura de Pansy e Blaise antes de perceber que o loiro estava faltando. Seus olhos pularam de figura a figura, procurando por um brilho do cabelo pálido.

"Harry!"

Ele girou de modo frenético para encarar Ginny, a espada balançando inutilmente em seus dedos enquanto ele encarava com os olhos arregalados a bruxa. Com um apontar de dedo, a bruxa redirecionou sua atenção, apontando para a figura solitária encolhida perto do fogo. Olhos esmeralda olharam pra cima mesmo enquanto corria até o bruxo, a mão esquerda esticada. Gritando em aviso, ele agarrou Draco pela frente de suas vestes e o empurrou pra trás, ignorando o choro de medo do loiro quando ele voava pelo ar.

Harry mergulhou pra frente, puxando suas pernas e rolando para evitar a árvore que caiu no chão onde o loiro tinha estado encolhido segundos atrás. Cinzas e brasas preencheram o ar, fazendo crack e brilhando antes de caírem na neve que cobria o chão. A escuridão tomou conta do acampamento, o fogo que antes ardia, esmagado sobre o peso da árvore.

Relinchando em medo, os cavalos tentaram se soltar das cordas que os prendiam no lugar. O branco de seus olhos brilhavam conforme eles se trombavam, vagando e cavalgando ansiosamente.

BlackHeart relinchou nervosamente, suas asas desdobrando em um arco sobre sua larga traseira; de ambas laterais dele, as nervosas montarias dos gêmeos seguiram seu exemplo e abriram suas asas menores.

"Eles estão aqui!" Dean gritou próximo das sombras, sua voz soando através da floresta. Como se fosse um comando, rosnados e latidos agudos invadiram a floresta, fazendo os Leões Vermelhos procurarem suas armas. Na escuridão da noite eles vagaram, formas sombrias se aproximando cada vez mais.

Xingando baixo, o bruxo moreno agarrou o tremulo loiro pelo punho e o empurrou pra trás. Suas mãos batiam na neve em busca da espada que ele derrubou, cavando e arranhando freneticamente enquanto ele observava as formas lupinas deslizarem entre os grossos troncos das árvores que os cercavam. "Qual a contagem?"

"Um... dois ou três desse lado da árvore." Fred disse, seus olhos rastreando os lobisomens que os cercavam. Ao lado dele, George largou seus alforjes em busca de pedras, dedos passando sobre várias peças de equipamentos largadas no chão.

Harry rosnou enquanto empurrava Draco pra trás dele, a mão direita finalmente pousando sobre o metal do punho da espada. "Nós temos mais dois aqui." Ele constatou, dando ao loiro um olhar de aviso antes de se reerguer graciosamente. balançando sua espada levemente, ele considerou os lobisomens rastejando silenciosamente na escuridão.

"Só cinco?" Hermione sussurrou, acenando para Ginny quando a ruiva puxou o arco e deslizou uma flecha do alforje preso ao seu peitoral. Ficando lado a lado, as bruxas escolheram seus alvos e puxaram as cordas dos arcos, os braços tremendo enquanto se mantinham na posição.

"Grupo de boas vindas," Harry disse com um sorriso feroz, olhos esmeralda presos no lobisomem negro vagueando diretamente pra ele. O calmo caminhar da besta se tornou uma rápida corrida, fechando a distância entre eles em um borrão de pelo e presas. Tendo somente segundos para se preparar, o bruxo moreno desviou das garras e afundou sua espada profundamente no peito do lobo. Ele largou a arma e marchou pra trás enquanto o animal gritava em dor, seus dedos excessivamente longos arranhando o metal.

Atrás dele, gritos de batalha e rugidos de dor anunciavam o começo da luta . Flechas voavam e sangue cobria as lâminas que brilhavam na quase escuridão enquanto os guardas se defendiam. Puxando uma segunda lâmina de suas costas, Harry se mexeu fluidamente na frente do lobisomem, avaliando a situação o melhor que podia.

Rangendo as presas de raiva, o lobisomem finalmente conseguiu se livrar da espada, suas patas queimadas do punho marcado de prata. Os olhos âmbar da criatura brilhando assustadoramente, o enorme lobo se ergueu nas patas traseiras e jogou as cabeças para trás, a mandíbula se abrindo em um uivo horripilante. Da escuridão que os cercava, lamentos de triunfo surgiram e sumiram, se misturando com o chamado do lobo negro. Com os lábios aberto e as presas salivando. O lobisomem atirou uma lâmina na direção de Harry e a seguiu rapidamente.

Harry pulou pro lado, mordendo os lábios quando a ponta da longa lâmina seu antebraço arranhou. Batendo com a palma da mão em cima do ferimento, ele olhou a tempo de capturar o olhar malicioso do lobisomem antes da criatura trombar nele. O ar foi expelido de seus pulmões quando ele caiu de costas, as presas pingando mordendo o ar acima do rosto dele. Bufando alto de raiva, ele afundou os dedos na fina pele cobrindo a garganta da besta e empurrou, lutando para ganhar algum espaço para se movimentar. Sua outra mão estava presa entre o peito do lobo e o seu próprio, a adaga ficando inútil nessa posição.

Um baixo assobio correu o ar, terminando em um suave baque quando uma flecha afundou nas costas do lobisomem. O momento de distração foi tudo o que Harry precisou para mover a besta e enfiar a afiada lâmina. Torcendo a lâmina por segurança, ele sorriu enquanto o lobisomem choramingava antes de ficar estático, seu corpo colapsando sem vida em cima dele.

Foi o aterrorizado grito de Draco que fez Harry se torcer embaixo do lobo, a mão agarrada ao punho da adaga suja de sangue. O loiro desviou das patas de um pequeno lobisomem prata, suas pernas chutando selvagemente enquanto ele balançava pra frente e pra trás. Com um sorriso pontudo, o lobisomem correu a língua áspera pela bochecha do nobre, dando um rosnado feliz quando Harry soltou um rugido de raiva.

Rolando o lobisomem pro lado, Harry se ergueu lentamente, rangendo os dentes quando uma pontada de dor subiu pelo seu braço machucado. "Solte-o", ele ordenou suavemente, erguendo sua adaga sangrenta para uma inspeção. Ele estreitou os olhos quando Draco choramingava em desconforto, dando um passo pequeno em direção ao lobisomem pequeno.

"Mas ele é tão fofo," o lobo cinza choramingou, "e surpreendentemente doce." As palavras do lobisomem trouxeram um repentino silêncio, seus olhos âmbar se alargando quando se encontrou sob o olhar examinador de todos os Leões Vermelhos. Quando o agudo som de várias armas lentamente indo em sua direção, o lobisomem prata xingou e se abaixou, Draco preso contra seu peito estreito.

"Eu só pedirei mais uma vez," Harry rangeu, tensionando enquanto ele se preparava para ir até o lobo. Seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para a espada esquecida na neve, mentalmente calculando suas chances de agarrar a arma antes da criatura desaparecer nas sombras.

Revelando presas brilhantes, o lobisomem passou sua enorme língua em seu nariz escuro e riu loucamente. "Foi um prazer, Potter!" O lobisomem gritou enquanto seus olhos âmbar vagueavam. Em um movimento sem esforço, ele arremessou Draco sobre a cabeça de Harry e se jogou na escuridão, desaparecendo entre as sombras antes de qualquer um dos guardas poder reagir.

Tropeçando na neve caída em busca de Draco, Harry saltou agilmente sobre um galho caído, os saltos de suas botas deslizando sobre a casca clara. Seus olhos escanearam a escuridão enquanto ele trotava pra frente, o ar saindo em alívio quando ele viu a forma enrolada do loiro. Ele acabou com a distância deles rapidamente, caindo de joelhos próximo do outro bruxo e colocando a mão de leve sobre sua bochecha.

"Harry," Draco ofegou, olhos azuis se abrindo enquanto ele encarava o céu sombrio acima dele. Ele ergueu uma de suas mãos e deu palmadinhas na lateral do rosto do bruxo moreno, lançando-lhe um meio sorriso. "Você fez seu melhor."

Rindo, ele passou seus braços por baixo de Draco e o ergueu facilmente, segurando-o gentilmente contra seu peito enquanto ele andava com dificuldade pela neve até onde sua equipe estava se juntando. A pequena batalha já havia sido processada, cada golpe e pancada sendo exagerados conforme os ferimentos iam sendo cuidadosamente examinados. "Você não está morrendo," Harry disse, abaixando o loiro para o chão perto de Blaise. "O pior que você conseguiu foi umas costelas machucadas."

"Tirando alguns pequenos ferimentos, todos parecem bem." Hermione anunciou, se afastando de Seamus e colocando suas mãos no quadril. Ela olhou ao redor para o acampamento arruinado com uma sobrancelha erguida, balançando a cabeça ante carnificina e as carcaças. "O que você quer fazer?" Harry balançou sua cabeça e olhou para o grupo reunido, notando as armas sangrentas ainda nas mãos brancas. "Façam outra fogueira. Nós não iremos a lugar nenhum essa noite." Limpando a lâmina no tecido de suas calças, ele guardou a adaga e andou cautelosamente ao redor do corpo de um lobisomem para recuperar a capa que ele havia soltado mais cedo. Chacoalhando a neve dela, ele olhou quando Fred apareceu próximo a ele, a espada ainda segura levemente em sua mão direita.

"Nós estamos sem um cavalo, a montaria de Seamus pra ser mais exato." O ruivo murmurou, apontando com a cabeça na direção das montarias reunidas. Com um torcer do pulso, ele guardou sua espada, os dedos enluvados permanecendo no punho de metal. "Por que eles levariam um cavalo?"

Dobrando sua capa em seu braço, Harry olhou em direção aos cavalos, internamente contando os animais trêmulos. "Uma refeição fácil," ele murmurou, coçando a nunca enquanto olhava na direção do bruxo irlandês. "Isso vai quebrar o coração dele; ele amava aquele cavalo."

Fred seguiu o olhar de Harry, observando enquanto Seamus e Dean acendendo a fogueira que eles tinham montado. "Você quer que eu conte, ou você vai?" Ele perguntou, as mãos deixando o punho da espada e deslizando pra dentro do bolso da roupa.

"Eu deixarei você ficar com essa." Harry disse, balançando a cabeça quando Fred deu uma palmada de leve em suas costas e partiu em direção ao fogo crescente e aos dois bruxos ao redor. Suspirando tristemente, ele passou a mão pela capa dobrada e vagueou pelo pequeno acampamento em busca de um lugar quente para se sentar e pensar.

XxXxX

Draco observou quando um dos gêmeos ruivos sussurrou com Harry, as cabeças unidas enquanto eles observavam as sombras cercando o acampamento. Dando um aceno, o moreno observou o ruivo se afastar, dedos passando despercebidos no tecido da capa enquanto ele lentamente girava para encarar o grupo. Esmeraldas cansadas escaneavam o pequeno grupo envolvendo o fogo enquanto ele andava com dificuldade até eles. Soltando um suspiro alto, o moreno caiu de joelhos a alguns passos do loiro, e se encostou em uma árvore.

Permitindo seus olhos de viajarem pelo corpo do guarda, ele engasgou quando ele notou o rasgo na manga e o sangue manchando lentamente a roupa. "Você tá ferido, Harry." Draco disse suavemente, os olhos preso no tecido rasgado. Ele deslizou de joelhos para mais perto, as mãos esticadas enquanto ele tentava puxar o braço machucado do bruxo para mais perto.

Franzindo a testa, Harry seguiu o olhar do loiro e resmungou. "Não é nada." ele murmurou, puxando seu braço do aperto de Draco e enterrando-o em seu colo. Era verdade, o sangue correndo do ferimento já estava parando. Permitindo seus olhos de fecharem, ele balançou a capa e a enrolou ao redor do corpo, ouvindo o baixo barulho de sua equipe conforme eles iam se arrumando.

Rolando os olhos em descrença, o loiro pensou e olhou ao redor para os outros guardas antes de sorrir pra si mesmo. "Eu estou com frio." Ele murmurou, se abraçando e se enfiando mais fundo na capa. Arregalando o olhar, ele encarou Harry e bateu os dentes, internamente aplaudindo sua performance.

Harry abriu um olho e deu uma olhadela no loiro. Suspirando, ele relutantemente, gestuou para Draco vir e se sentar próximo a ele. Ele puxou seu alforje para perto enquanto o bruxo nobre se sentava graciosamente na neve ao lado dele, procurando a capa de verão vermelha e dourada usualmente enterrada embaixo de suas armas e itens extras. Quando o loiro se enroscou ao lado dele, ele tirou o material da bolsa de couro e a chacoalhou. "Aqui," ele disse, passando a capa fina pelos ombros de Draco e o puxando para perto.

Abafando um riso ante ao seu sucesso, Draco se encostou contra Harry e encarou as flamas chamejantes do fogo. O silêncio que tinha consumido o grupo se estendeu, quebrado somente pelo ocasional estalo e assobio da madeira molhada. Conforme uma calmaria assentava, ele lembrou o que ele estava prestes a fazer quando os lobisomens o interromperam. "Eu sinto muito," ele deixou escapar, piscando quando todos se viraram para olhar pra ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Enrubescendo, o loiro escorregou mais e se virou, escondendo sua cabeça no colo do bruxo moreno enquanto suas orelhas queimava em vergonha.

Rindo, Harry pousou uma de suas mãos no topo dos cabelos claros ocupando seu colo e deu um olhar tímido para a sua equipe. Cabeças se mexendo encontraram sua expressão carrancuda e ele não pode evitar não passar a mão de leve no cabelo do loiro em uma aceitação silenciosa.

"Ele sabia seu nome." Draco sussurrou, encostando sua cabeça nas coxas de Harry. Deslizando uma de suas mãos pelo seu queixo e entre o tecido grosso das calças que o guarda usava, ele fechou os olhos. Acariciando os fios desarrumados, Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o topo da cabeça de Draco. "Quem sabia?" Ele perguntou em confusão, aconchegando-se mais profundamente em sua capa. Um rápido olhar ao redor o mostrou que todos estavam ouvindo a conversa, trocando olhares pensativos enquanto erguiam as mãos para o dedos quentes do fogo.

Puxando a capa vermelha até o queixo, Draco se aconchegou o mais próximo de Harry. "O lobisomem," ele disse sonolentamente. Momentos após sua contestação, sua respiração se aprofundou e ele deslizou para o sono, sem saber da tensão crescendo no grupo.

"Ele está certo." Hermione murmurou, se encostando em Ron. "Aquele lobisomem o chamou de 'Potter'. Eu não acho que algum de nos já o chamou pelo seu sobrenome." Colocando o queixo no ombro do ruivo, a bruxa tirou seu arco das dobras de sua capa e passou um dedo amavelmente sobre a madeira polida.

"Como ele sabia?" Ginny inquiriu, batendo na mão de George quando ele tentou puxar o capuz de sua cabeça. Olhando para o seu irmão, ela seguiu o exemplo de Hermione e conferiu a localização de sua arma favorita.

"A espada," Neville constatou, batendo em seu joelho de leve. O soar de sua mão contra sua perna fez com que mãos pulassem até as armas do mais cansado ao mais atento do grupo. " Aquela espada que você achou pertence a alguém de Hogwarts. Todos conhecem os líderes das companhias, não importa de qual ano ele seja."

"Você acha que eles viraram mercenários?" Harry perguntou com desprezo, piscando quando Draco resmungou no sono e jogou um braço restritivo sobre suas pernas.

"É uma possibilidade." Hermione disse, levantando uma mão para cobrir a boca quando ela bocejou.

Notando as faces cansadas de sua equipe, Harry ergueu uma mão e passou pela bochecha. "Nós conversaremos sobre isso depois, durma um pouco." Ele resmungou, olhando ao redor no círculo quando os guardas balançaram as cabeças em concordância. "Eu pegarei o primeiro turno, Fred pega o segundo, e Ron o terceiro. Eles não voltarão essa noite, mas amanhã... amanhã é outro dia."

Eai pessoal, beleza? Sim, eu sei que demorei e sei que sou desnaturada... fazer o que né?

Po, pra quem curte quadrinhos adultos/independentes, passem no meu blog - quadrinhosinglorios . blogspot . com

Já comecei o 15 viu!

Beijos, bom feriado!


End file.
